Forgiverness
by Sc0ps 0wl
Summary: Après que le Notgisune ait semé mort et douleur, Stiles a dû mal a faire face à lui même alors il quitte Beacon Hills pour en revenir 4 ans plus tard. Lieutenant US army . Rat : M Repos avec autorisation de jlukes.
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUUUUUR , **

**Je sais ça fait un sacré bail. Je suis désolé ! Etant gérante d'une boutique je n'ai casi plus le temps à rien faire, plus le temps de poster, ni d'écrire d'ailleurs.**

**Donc je reviens doucement car avec ma fille on s'est remise à regarder Teen Wolf, donc forcement cela m'a donné envie de me replonger dans le Sterek.**

**Comme beaucoup me l'on demandé voici la fiction que Jlukes dont elle m'a autorisé à publier ces histoires. Je vais faire de mon mieux voir poster entre 2-3 chapitre par semaines Je dit bien peut être car il faut que je retravaille le structure des textes car FF ne gère pas encore certain caractère et c'est long :( .**

**Et non je ne peux pas poster la fiction d'un seul coup, FF me transforme les textes en charabia donc je dois m'amuser a tout refaire, pour cela que je préfère vous proposez 2 chapitres à 3 chapitres par semaine. Par contre je sais pas quel jour je posterais mais abonnez vous à l'histoire pour être tenu au courant de la MISE A JOUR.**

** J'espère que ce retour vous plaira donc je compte sur vous pour donner vos avis :D.**

**Allez c'est partie pour les 2 premiers chapitres de Forgiverness qui contient : 20 chapitres - RATING : M**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**_Scott, _**

**_ Je te confirme mon arrivée la semaine prochaine par le bus de Sacramento, et je te préviens prévois la bière et les cheeseburgers parce que je vais avoir une dalle d'enfer mec ! La daube du camp et les bouillies sont une torture quand on sait qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines à tirer. Tu me manques mon frère, hâte de te revoir… _**

**_ Stiles _**

Scott replia la lettre alors qu'il attendait de pied ferme devant la gare routière de Beacon Hill, le bus de Sacramento devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. John était avec lui et il avait du mal à tenir en place, lui et Scott avaient surveillé les informations dans les médias comme des fous, à la recherche du moindre indice leur assurant la sécurité de Stiles.

La sécurité… un bien grand mot quand on sait où il était allé durant ces quatre dernières années. La guerre, il s'était engagé dans l'armée quelques jours à peine après sa mésaventure avec le Nogitsune…. Si on pouvait appeler ça une mésaventure…

Tous les mois, Scott recevait une lettre de son meilleur ami, qui lui assurait qu'il allait bien, que là où il se trouvait les choses ne pouvait pas être pire que Beacon Hill. Il était allé en Afghanistan, au Kosovo, au Liban… et autres pays en conflits comme ils le sont depuis des années, et John n'en dormit plus la nuit. Pour cela, Stiles était resté assez évasif sur les lettres de son père, il s'avait qu'il s'inquiétait, mais ne voulait en ajouter d'avantage, par contre pour Scott il n'hésitait pas à lui dire l'enfer qu'était tous ces lieux. Les morts, les bombardements, les civils sacrifiés par des insurgés… Généralement, après chaque lettre reçu, Scott partait en forêt pour se défouler, pour extérioriser comme il le pouvait, parfois les jumeaux venaient avec, parfois il était seul. Et dans ces moments-là, il se rappelait comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

**Flash Back **

Voici quelques jours maintenant depuis que Stiles avait été libéré du DarkSpirit, mais pas à n'importe quel prix hélas. Allison et Derek avait trouvé la solution pour sauver Stiles sans le tuer, il fallait le transformer, mais Stiles avait pris trop de puissance pour se laisser mordre sans consentement. Alors Allison avait trouvé une formule pour ôter l'esprit, le problème est que cet esprit allait prendre le corps d'une autre personne, et ce fut-elle. Isaac qui la suivait partout à cette époque, la mordit rapidement afin que son corps change et que le Nogitsune meurt. Le problème était que le corps d'Allison refusait la transformation, tout en elle était l'opposé des loups et autres créatures.

Isaac avait hurlé pour avoir de l'aide, mais Stiles était inconscient à côté d'eux et personne n'était là pour l'aider, Allison mourrait et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Dans la douleur, elle le supplia de l'aider à partir, elle lui disait difficilement qu'elle pouvait sentir chaque partie d'elle noircir et ça lui faisait hurler de douleur, la morsure d'Isaac était en train de s'infecter et son visage était d'un blanc anormal, ses yeux se creusaient, laissant des marques violacées.

Isaac pleurait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps et l'embrassa lui répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle insista en lui disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, alors il la serra tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il l'empêcha de respirer… peu de temps après il l'a tenait morte dans ses bras. Scott et Derek étaient arrivés à ce moment-là et Scott était resté interdit devant la scène devant lui, son premier amour était mort et Isaac semblait détruit.

Voyant son blocage, Derek décida de vérifier l'état de Stiles et souffla de soulagement quand il constata qu'il était vivant, il le souleva et le fit sortir.

Après ça, Stiles s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il avait subi un nouvel IRM et sans aucune explication, son cerveau était totalement sain, toute trace d'Atrophie cérébrale avait disparu. John en avait pleuré de joie et Stiles en avait perdu sa voix. Mais après quelques jours... Scott découvrit une lettre de Stiles sur le guidon de sa moto, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il prenne du recul et qu'il fasse le point loin de Beacon Hill. Isaac avait quitté la ville peu de temps après les funérailles d'Allisson, et Derek s'était reclus dans son loft sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

**Fin Flash Back **

\- Le voilà ! John désigna un bus dont la devanture stipulé en grand « _SACRAMENTO_ »

Scott chassa ses souvenirs douloureux et reprit un sourire avant de s'approcher du bus qui terminait de se garer, les portes s'ouvrir à l'avant comme à l'arrière et après plusieurs personnes descendu, ce fut le tour de Stiles, d'un Stiles en uniforme, rangers, casquette et lunettes de soleil.

Il les retira et sourit à pleine dent en sautant la dernière marche pour sauter dans les bras de son meilleur pote, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes, pratiquement le temps qu'il faut pour que le bus se vide. John en profita pour récupérer son sac et attendit son tour.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon frère. Lui dit Scott dans son dos

\- Moi aussi bro'. Stiles lui tapa dans le dos et le relâcha pour serrer son père

\- Mon fils… John laissa quelques larmes perler.

\- Ça va aller P'pa, je suis là. (_Il respira l'odeur de son père qui sentait bon la maison._) Je suis rentré…

Le retour dans la voiture fut silencieux, pour Stiles revoir cette ville amenait en lui des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier, il n'entendait que des cris et des pleurs, parfois il lui semblait même entendre la voix du Nogitsune dans sa tête, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de souvenirs de mauvais souvenirs.

Stiles déposa ses affaires sur son ancien lit et Scott en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait maintenant un appartement en ville, qu'il avait une chambre de disponible et que, s'il le souhaitait, elle était pour lui.

\- Merci Scott, mais je crois que je vais rester un peu avec mon père…

\- Ok…

Ils se regardèrent maladroitement mais Scott s'avança le premier pour le prendre dans ses bras, Stiles répondit rapidement, son frère lui avait manqué, et chaque lettre qu'il recevait de lui au camp était une dose dont il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur du chaos qu'était la guerre.

\- Je dois y aller, je suis devenu le coach du lycée, j'ai un match ce samedi, tu viendras ?

\- Sûr ! Compte sur moi. Stiles le salua une dernière fois et son ami quitta la chambre.

Il regarda autour de lui, seul en plein milieu de sa chambre. Tant de souvenir ici aussi, les recherches nocturnes qu'il avait fait pour le compte de la meute, la fois où Lydia était venu dans sa chambre, où encore quand Derek était devenu Miguel le temps d'un après-midi pour ne pas perturber Danny, les soirées DVD avec Scott…

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage, il courut vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit rapidement.

\- SCOTT ! Celui-ci se retourna avant de monter dans sa voiture.

\- Attend moi, je viens avec toi !

Il reprit son sac sur son épaule et regarda une dernière fois cette pièce qui avait tout vécu avec lui. Quand il fut en bas, il croisa son père qui était surprit de le voir repartir.

\- Tu pars…

\- Oui, enfin non… je vais aller vivre chez Scott…

Il pointa sa chambre à l'étage et fixa un point là-haut que lui seul pouvait voir.

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment ma chambre…

\- Compris mon garçon. Il lui serra l'épaule avec un sourire contrit et le laissa partir.

Scott laissa passer Stiles en premier pour qu'il découvre de lui-même les lieux, qu'il se fasse sa propre idée. L'intérieur était sobre, quelques cartons étaient encore fermés dans un coin, mais le reste semblait bien installé, une télé, un canapé, ses éternelles guitares, la cuisine était sur la droite séparant le séjour d'un comptoir, elle semblait fonctionnelle, trois portes donnèrent sur le mur d'à côté face au séjour.

\- Celle de droite c'est ma chambre, le milieu la salle de bain et celle de gauche… ta chambre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Ici ce n'est pas très grand, mais au moins on est chez nous mon pote !

\- Y pas de soucis… Il lui sourit de façon encourageant.

Pour lui, être dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore était mieux que tout, un endroit neutre de tout souvenir. Il entra dans sa nouvelle chambre et fut heureux de voir un lit deux places, il avait pris en taille et en carrure à l'armée et leur lit n'était pas très confortable, il avait appris à s'en contenter mais maintenant il allait pouvoir faire l'étoile dans un vrai lit. Un bureau était collé au mur, et il avait une commode à disposition avec un miroir.

\- Alors, elle te plaît ?

\- C'est super. Il sauta sur le lit à plat et ria quand Scott le rejoignit lui tombant à moitié dessus.

\- Bon faudra sûrement prévoir une peinture, j'ai laissé en blanc me disant que tu choisirais la couleur toi-même

\- Tu as toujours su que je viendrais ici, pas vrai ?

\- Ouep' ! Tu es mon frère Stiles, tu le sais, quoi qu'il ait pu arriver par le passé Un silence religieux les enveloppa jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Stiles ne se mette à gronder, ils rirent de bon cœur et Scott se leva en entraînant son ami.

\- Aller mon pote ! On nous attend !

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Tu verras ! Aller soldat !

Stiles lui demanda de sortir pour qu'il puisse au moins se changer, il mit un jean, des converses et une chemise noir au-dessus d'un débardeur blanc. Il alla dans la salle de bain et mit ses cheveux en place, il les avait laissé pousser quand il a su qu'il allait rentrer, son père n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'il rase ses cheveux mais à l'armée, la coupe rasée était réglementaire. Les gars de son unité l'avaient charrié avant de partir, lui disant que cette coupe aller faire craquer les filles. Il sorti enfin et Scott le critiqua d'avoir pris tant de temps.

\- La ferme ! Ils se tapèrent le poing et prirent la route du dîner au coin de la rue.

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'ambiance était festive, à croire qu'une fête avait commencé sans eux. Le militaire questionna du regard son pote et celui-ci fit l'ignorant.

\- Tu parles…

Ils entrèrent quand Stiles regarda devant lui, un « _SURPRISE_ » général retenti dans tout le dîner. Ses amis étaient tous là, son père, Mélissa, Deaton… Il n'en revenait pas, il resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes avant que Lydia ne lui saute dans les bras, il la réceptionna surprit mais fini par répondre à son étreinte, quand il la reposa au sol, il observa cette belle femme qu'elle était devenu, plus mature et plus âgée de 4 ans.

\- Woua Lydia… tu es…. Magnifique ! Il la fit tournée sur elle-même en sifflant.

\- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus… Lieutenant ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna dans les bras d'Aiden, qui le salua à son tour d'une poignée de main

\- Bienvenu au pays mec !

Stiles le remercia et salua chaque personne dans le restaurant. Ethan le prit dans ses bras, puis ce fut le tour de Deaton de lui serrer la main en lui tapotant l'épaule de l'autre, Mélissa lui fit un gros câlin maternelle et même Danny était présent, le serrant à son tour.

\- Wow… je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas un retour comme ça ! (_Il se massa le crâne un peu gêné mais laissa tomber et sourit malgré tout._) Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai la dalle ! Il tapota son ventre et ils se mirent tous à table.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et de bon appétit, Stiles dévora littéralement 4 cheeseburgers avec des frites et deux sodas pleins y passèrent. Il avait toujours eu bon appétit, mais là… D'ailleurs c'est ce que lui fit remarquer Scott mais Stiles balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main, bah oui, il avait la bouche pleine. Une fois qu'il eut tout avalé et il se reposa sur sa chaise et regarda les trois loups.

\- Alors… comment ça se passe pour vous ? Un silence s'abattit plus ou moins autour de la table, il regarda tout le monde curieux et insista.

\- Quoi ?

\- Scott ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Ethan, et Scott secoua la tête.

\- Non, on avait convenu de ne rien dire dans les lettres, l'armée peut les lire avant de les distribuer. Précisa Scott

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista-t-il de nouveau

\- Et bien… Isaac est parti peu de temps après toi… et nous ne voyons Derek que quelques fois, on lui a dit que tu serais là ce soir qu'il n'avait qu'à passer mais…

\- Il n'est pas là… j'ai vu. Dit-il sans rien montrer. En fait, il se doutait bien qu'il ne viendrait pas, pas depuis…

\- On a eu a régler plusieurs problèmes pendant ton absence, notamment Peter… tu te souviens de Malia ?

\- Heuu ouai… Pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souvenait… Leur séance câline dans l'institut, personne n'avait jamais rien su.

\- Et bien Malia était la fille de Peter. Lâcha Aiden

\- Pardon ? Il en avala sa salive de travers

\- Ouai… Et Peter s'en est servi pour prendre le pouvoir d'un Alpha, Derek n'en était plus un, alors il essayé de s'en prendre à moi. Malheureusement, Kira… Kira s'est interposé, elle l'a réussi à le décapiter, mais avant ça… il l'a blessé, elle se vidait de son sang…

Scott se rappelait de la scène comme si c'était hier, le moment où le couperet était tombé, Peter lui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la poitrine et quand sa tête fut tombé, le corps resta en place sans bouger, Kira en lâcha son épée mais tomba à genoux, jusqu'à s'effondrer. Scott avait dégagé avec force le corps de Peter que Derek prenait soin de brûler sans rien laisser de son corps. Elle était morte sous ses mains quand il essaya d'empêcher le sang de couler.

Stiles prit son ami dans ses bras qui le serra fortement en retour. Les larmes du loup coulèrent sur sa chemise. Parler de Kira lui était toujours difficile et Stiles pouvait le comprendre… Il avait déjà perdu des hommes sur le terrain… et l'impuissance que l'on ressentait dans ses moments-là était ravageuse… Le moment difficile passé, ils essayèrent de parler d'autre chose, la soirée avançait et bientôt il fut noir dehors. Ils avaient fini par rirent et parler vivement, Stiles ne parlait que très peu de ses années dans l'armée, son contrat était terminé, mais il ne savait pas à l'heure d'aujourd'hui si il y retournerait si on venait à le rappeler.

Des jeunes firent exploser des pétards dans la rue avant de partir en riant, mais mue par un reflex bien ancré en lui, il se leva la main sur la cuisse, cherchant quelque chose qui n'y était pas, le regard vissé sur la rue. Ses invités furent surprit et Scott posa une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Son père reconnu le geste de son fils et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu es rentrée mon garçon…

\- Désolé…

Il se rassit et souri faiblement autour de lui, les autres comprirent rapidement son réflexe et lui posèrent des questions sur quelles types d'armes il avait utilisé, il resta évasif sur certaines question mais répondit pour d'autre

\- Un SIG… à la cuisse obligatoire et aussi un colt SMG toujours en mains… Il agita la tête, un peu gêné de parler de ça avec eux

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller au stand de tir tous les deux ? Lui proposa son père, il accepta.

\- Hé ! Moi aussi je veux essayer ! Lança Mélissa joyeuse

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? Je ne me balade pas avec des griffes aux bouts des doigts moi !

\- Maman ! Scott cru devenir rouge de honte et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Stiles lui pressa la nuque en guise d'encouragement et ria.

\- Si tu veux Mélissa… ce sera avec plaisir. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui ne resta inaperçu pour personne.

Les deux fils relevèrent la tête en même temps, interdit. C'était quoi ça ? Scott allait demander quelque chose mais Stiles lui mit un coup de pied dans le mollet.

\- Aïheu ! Il regarda son ami qui roula des yeux et lui intima de se taire.

Au moment de partir, Stiles apprit que Deaton avait toujours la clinique vétérinaire, que Lydia était devenue prof de chimie au lycée et que les jumeaux tenaient une salle de sport en ville, d'ailleurs ils l'attendaient pour tester ses capacités acquises à l'armée. Il accepta volontiers et les salua tous chaleureusement avant de partir.

**OoOoOoO**

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre rendez-vous dans un instant pour la chap.2**

**:)**

**Céline**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : **

Quand Stiles et Scott rentrèrent chez eux, ils discutaient de la relation entre leur parent. La situation faisait rire Stiles, alors que Scott jouait les indigné.

\- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est ma mère… elle ne peut pas sortir avec…

\- Mon père ? Stiles ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou non

\- Non ! Avec un mec ! C'est ma mère… tu crois qu'ils…

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Il posa son portefeuille sur le comptoir et demanda s'il pouvait prendre une bière, Scott lui signa bien entendu que oui et Stiles lui en tendit une.

\- Ecoute… quel est le mal ? Nos parents se connaissent depuis des années et je préfère le savoir heureux avec Mélissa que malheureux tout seul

\- Ouai… tu as raison ! Ils trinquèrent et burent leur bière.

Stiles s'en lécha les lèvres et soupira de satisfaction. Quel bonheur…

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentré. Dit Scott en se dirigeant vers le canapé, Stiles le suivit

\- Moi aussi… et je suis désolé… pour Kira, tu aurais dû me le dire Scott

\- Et comment ? Crois moi, j'ai essayé… mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de te l'expliquer sans utiliser les mots griffes, sabre, loup… alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Stiles laissa une pause et prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

\- Il y a trop de mort à Beacon Hill… Laissa-t-il traîner

\- Ouai…

\- Et une grande partie est de ma faute. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et se leva pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Scott le suivit au taquet.

\- Non ! Stiles ! En quoi serais-tu responsable ?

\- Scott ! Pourquoi mets-tu des œillères comme ça ? Allisson, le coach, et tant d'autres…

\- Ce n'était pas toi ! C'était le Nogitsune

\- Scott, ce sang, il était sur mes mains ! Mes mains, tu comprends ? Comment pouvez-vous faire une fête pour mon retour alors que le fait que je sois parti soit sûrement la meilleure chose que j'ai faite ?

\- Ne dis pas ça Stiles ! Jamais personne ne t'a accusé d'être responsable

\- Si… On me l'a dit… Et je me le suis pris comme une magistrale claque en pleine figure !

\- Qui ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- A ton avis ? Qui a perdu sa fille unique à cause de moi ? Qui a perdu la fille qu'il aimait et la vue mourir dans ses bras ? Qui Scott ! Il hurla sur son meilleur ami qui ne broncha pas d'un poil.

\- Christopher était en deuil Stiles, Isaac aussi… Je suis sûr qu'ils n'en pensaient pas un mot.

\- Mais moi si Scott, et j'en suis convaincu depuis le jour où je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital.

Il se souvenait de son réveil, Derek était à son chevet, ainsi que Scott et son père. Étrangement son père souriait, alors que la dernière fois qu'il était là, il pleurait. Mais quand on lui annonça la mort d'Allison et les circonstances il ne put que rester muet, s'accusant mentalement d'en être la cause. Pourtant il avait bien demandé à Scott de le tuer si nécessaire. Mais les choses s'étaient passées autrement et Allison avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas, il avait demandé à tout le monde de sortir et de ne plus revenir ce jour-là.

\- Stiles… (_Son ami se rapprocha de lui et posa mis sa bière dans la poubelle à son tour._) Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose, toi et moi. On va s'en sortir mon pote, je te le promets !

Il lui tendit la main, attendant que Stiles l'accepte, cependant le lieutenant doutait de passer par-dessus ça un jour. Mais il essayera tout de même, pour sa famille. Il changea de sujet en lui serrant la main et lui coinça la tête sous le bras, prenant soin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit p'tit frère !

\- Hé ! (Scott se dégagea facilement et râla.) Pourquoi je serais le petit frère ?

\- Parce que je suis plus vieux que toi !

\- Tu parles

\- Si, je suis né avant toi idiot ! Et tu me dois le respect. Lui cria-t-il en courant dans sa chambre.

Il réussit à éviter de justesse le coussin du canapé que Scott venait de lui envoyer. Il pouvait entendre son ami rire derrière sa porte. Scott ramassa le coussin éteignit les lumières et partit se coucher en souriant. Le sommeil de Stiles fut agité, ses cauchemars de la guerre se mélangeaient aux sinistres événements qu'il avait vécus à Beacon Hill. Il revoyait son second au sol, d'abord dans une ruelle d'un village qui venait d'être bombardé, il faisait tout pour stopper l'hémorragie, des gicles de sang jaillissaient de sa gorge, il lui criait de tenir le coup, qu'il allait avoir le droit de rentrer chez lui, qu'il retrouverait sa copine Sheila… mais rien, son camarade laissa tomber sa main qui maintenait la manche de Stiles, son regard se voila et Stiles su que c'était la fin, quand il releva son visage, c'est un regard sombre et un visage totalement fermé qui se dressa, il n'était plus en tenue de camouflage, mais bien en tenu de lycéen totalement possédé. C'est à ce moment que Stiles hurla et se redressa sur son lit, le souffle court, ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter. Il ouvrit la boite de cachet sur sa table de chevet et prit un comprimé qu'il croqua rapidement. Scott entra sans sa chambre en caleçon complètement paniqué.

\- Stiles ! est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouai… ouai c'est bon… désolé vieux

\- Non ce n'est pas grave… tu, tu as fait un cauchemar ? Il le regarda inquiet, Stiles semblait reprendre son souffle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, frottant son visage.

\- Hum, oui… mais tu sais… ça m'arrive parfois… alors si ça te dérange…

\- Non ! C'est bon, pas de soucis, tant que je le sais. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Stiles hésita plusieurs minutes puis se décida à lui en parler, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler.

\- Nous étions en train de traverser ce village près de Kaboul, pour distribuer des vivres… Il y a eu un sifflement et des projectiles nous tombaient dessus, ça bombardait dans tous les coins, nous avons dû nous mettre à l'abri, j'ai fait sortir les gars de mon unité le plus vite possible, mais arrivé au dernier, notre véhicule fut touché, il a littéralement explosé, j'ai été projeté à plusieurs mètres, j'étais complètement sonné, mes oreilles bourdonnées et ma vue était trouble. J'ai essayé de regarder autour de moi et j'ai vu… mon second était là, à quelques mètres de moi, je me suis hissé comme j'ai pu, je voyais… son sang faisait des jets hors de sa gorge, et il tremblait comme une feuille. J'étais blessé, mais superficiellement par je ne sais quel miracle, alors j'ai mis mes mains, j'ai compressé comme j'ai pu… mais… il est mort. Il est mort Scott, sous mes doigts. Et dans mon rêve, c'est le Nogitsune qui lui tenait la gorge. (_Il se frotta de nouveau le visage tremblant_) Revenir ici…

\- C'est bon Stiles, je peux t'assurer que cette saloperie a disparu, il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal.

Son ami acquiesça en silence et força Scott à retourner se coucher, il dû insister plusieurs fois et une fois qu'il fut seul, il sortit quelques photos de son sac et les accrocha sur son mur près du miroir, elles étaient toutes centrée sur son unité, une lui tenait à cœur, celle de son second et lui jouant au basket dans l'espace détente de la base. Mitchell était parti, mais Stiles promit qu'il honorerait sa mémoire, peu importe comment, mais il le ferait, il posa une main sur son torse là où se trouvait ses plaques militaires les « Dog Tag ». Il retourna se coucher laissant la lampe allumée et ferma les yeux pour de bon.

Le lendemain, à 5:00 Stiles était réveillé, il fit son lit au carré et prit une douche le plus silencieusement possible, même si les douches militaires étaient pratiquement chronométré, Stiles se laissa envahir par la quiétude que provoqua l'eau chaude sur lui. Il sortit, mit un survêt', son MP3 et laissa un mot à Scott pour lui dire qu'il allait courir et qu'il reviendrait avec des beignets. Sur la route, Stiles était dans ses pensées, courir était devenu une habitude acquise dans l'US ARMY, d'ailleurs même son sweat était illustrée US ARMY, son nom et son grade étaient brodés sur un coin de sa poitrine, il aurait aimé en avoir un neutre, mais bon…

Il passa devant un fleuriste qui entrait sa livraison de fleurs fraîches au magasin, Stiles le salua et comme le commerçant le reconnu, il le laissa entrer, alors il prit deux roses blanches. Il courut ensuite jusqu'au cimetière de la ville où il passa en premier sur la tombe de sa mère, il arrêta sa musique et déposa une rose sur la pierre, la caressant du bout des doigts. Il ne parla pas, mais pensa tellement fort à elle qu'il était persuadé qu'elle l'entendrait. Il espérait qu'elle était fière de lui malgré tout, que ces quatre années à tenter de nettoyer ses pêchers du passé ne l'avait pas trop perturbé, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes et celles de son père. Il ferma les yeux et lui murmura les mots d'amour d'un fils à une mère. Il recula ensuite et parti en direction d'une autre stèle. Il arriva devant et posa sa seconde rose sur la pierre.

**Allison Argent**

**1991~2013**

**A notre amie dévouée**

**A ma fille bien aimée**

Il resta là, d'abord sans rien dire, laissant les images de leur dernière lutte, celle qu'il garderait en mémoire toute sa vie.

**Flash Back**

Stiles, ou plutôt le Nogitsune était en train de tuer un infirmier d'Eichen House, Isaac et Allisson étaient arrivés essoufflé. Allison avait alors commencé à réciter une formule, mais le démon ne la laissa pas faire, il la gifla pour qu'elle aille taper contre la porte derrière elle. Isaac était alors intervenu et avait essayé de le maîtriser sans lui faire de mal, consigne de Scott, Stiles voyait tous les gestes sans n'en maîtriser aucun, il était totalement impuissant face à ça. Quand il en eu fini avec Isaac qui vola à son tour, Allisson était revenu à la charge, le Nogitsune l'avait prise à la gorge, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler, elle récita la formule tout en se tailladant la main, elle lui coupa le bras et posa rapidement sa main dessus. Les yeux de Stiles s'étaient révulsés ainsi que ceux d'Allisson, le corps de Stiles devint lourd et il lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba au sol, réceptionné par Isaac, Stiles ferma les yeux est sombra dans l'inconscience, la suite, il l'apprit à l'hôpital…

**Fin Flash Back**

Maintenant il était devant cette tombe où le corps de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, gisait sans qu'il n'ait pu la remercier ou même la sauver à son tour… Une larme lui échappa, il la laissa couler.

\- Je suis désolé… j'aurai tellement aimé prendre ta place, la douleur aurait été moins forte… (_il cacha sa bouche pour qu'elle cesse de trembler_), tu méritais tellement plus de vivre que moi Allisson… jamais tu n'aurais dû faire ça. (_Il renifla et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, n'esquissant aucun geste pour les effacer)_ Tout ce que j'ai fait là-bas… c'était pour toi, pour que tu puisses être fière d'avoir accompli ce sacrifice, pour que tu n'aies pas eu à faire ça en vain, et pourtant Dieu sait que je méritais amplement cette mort, elle m'était due Allison, j'ai tué tellement de gens à cause de lui.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus, quand il ne vit plus rien, il frotta ses yeux et les larmes sur son visage et se releva. Un air d'Amazing Grace, flotta dans sa tête, sûrement pour l'avoir si souvent entendu ses dernières années, alors il se redressa, droit et fier et fit le salut militaire, une main contre son corps, l'autre près de ses yeux. Et il resta là de longues minutes….

**OoOoO**

**J'essaie de vous poster le chap 3 ce soir**

** Dit moi ce que vous en pensez si parmi vous ne la connaisse pas encore l'histoire :)**


	3. Chapter 3

BONSOIR !

Merci pour vos retours ^^. Alors avant de continuer voici une note de l'auteure par rapport à un problème sur les dates :

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :

_**"Avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont relevé mon erreur ! Oui, effectivement je me suis trompé dans la date, tout simplement parce que j'étais rester fixé sur l'année de naissances des acteurs (en moyenne) et pas sur l'âge des personnages... Donc on est tous d'accord sur le principe que l'année de naissance d'Allisson est 1995, dont 18 ans dans mon histoire. Merci encore de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Donc je suis ravie de voir que le thème choisi est apprécié, c'est toujours difficile de sortir le personnage de son contexte, alors je suis contente de voir que ça fonctionne... ;)"**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand il fut temps de partir, les larmes avaient séché. Il allait remettre son MP3 alors qu'il était dans une allée mais il tomba nez à nez avec Derek. Il ne sut quoi dire sur le coup, le loup le fixait le regard noir.

\- Derek ? (_Il rangea son appareil dans sa poche et regarda derrière lui, la tombe d'Allisson était juste derrière._) Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça Stiles qui préféra partir plutôt que de rester près de lui. Après quelques pas Derek le rappela.

\- Alors comme ça tu fuis encore ? Stiles s'arrêta, leva les yeux au ciel et pria qu'il n'aurait pas cette conversation avec lui, ici, et maintenant.

\- Je pensais te connaître Stiles, mais je ne te savais pas lâche.

Ah ben si… Il fit demi-tour et se planta devant lui, le plus menaçant possible, Derek ne broncha pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche Derek ! Je ne me suis pas terré dans une caverne pour n'en sortir que les nuits de pleine lune !

Il le pointa d'un doigt sur la poitrine, Derek ne lui faisait plus peur depuis des années, au pire maintenant, il savait se défendre. Derek le poussa à son tour, Stiles souffla et garda son calme.

\- Mais moi je suis resté Stiles ! Je ne me suis pas barré à l'autre bout du monde sans rien dire !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Derek ? Hein ? Tu croyais qu'après ça on allait couler des jours heureux ? Ou alors tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse des fleurs et une carte pour te dire merci ? Je ne te dois rien Derek ! On ne s'était rien promis que je sache ! Lui cria-t-il à bout de nerf.

Décidant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, parce que franchement un cimetière n'était pas un lieu approprié pour parler de ça, et encore moins à 6H00 de matin, il reprit son souffle alors que Derek avait les poings serrés et les yeux brillant, retenant une colère profonde. Stiles le vit et souffla.

\- Arrête ça Derek, je ne parlerai pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi maintenant…. Rentre chez toi.

Il remit sa capuche, ses oreillettes et reprit sa course. En ruminant, il est passé à la boulangerie, il dut patienter un moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre puis repartir tranquillement à pied jusque chez Scott, enfin chez lui. En arrivant il constata qu'il était 7H00 et Scott sorti en baillant de sa chambre. Il fut surprit de voir Stiles habillé et transpirant.

\- Tu viens de rentrer ?

\- Ouai… je t'avais laissé un mot mais (_il lui montra la note qu'il jeta à la poubelle_), bref, voilà le petit déj' !

Il secoua le sachet sous son nez et Scott le suivi comme un toutou affamé jusqu'à la cuisine. Le café en mode automatique, le lieutenant leur servi chacun une tasse et s'empiffrèrent tous les deux de beignets.

\- Tu fais du sport maintenant ?

\- Oui monsieur ! Tous les matins !

Ils bataillèrent pour le dernier beignet, mais Stiles finit par le couper en deux, s'assurant d'avoir le plus gros bout, Scott râla pour la forme.

\- Tu es allé jusqu'où ?

\- Je suis allé voir ma mère… et Allisson.

Scott n'ajouta rien, il était plutôt content que Stiles se confie à lui, il avait peur que ses années loin l'un de l'autre ne les éloignent mentalement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche !

\- Ok, dépêche hein !

Il ria et rangea les vestiges du petit déjeuné Pendant que Scott prenait sa douche, Stiles s'habilla et déballa ses affaires restés dans son sac, il retrouva son arme, dont il avait le permit, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris avec lui mais maintenant elle était là et il se souvint que son père lui avait proposé de faire quelques tirs au stand.

Il le rangea dans une pochette et la prit avant de sortir sa chambre, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean, Stiles n'avait jamais voulu quitter ses converses, il avait parfois l'impression d'être pieds nus sans ses rangers. Scott était prêt lui aussi à partir, il avait entraînement de Crosse au lycée et il allait finir par être en retard. Au passage il jeta un jeu de clé à Stiles qui les réceptionna facilement.

\- Bienvenu à la maison mon pote !

Stiles entra au poste de police, salua toute l'équipe qui l'applaudir à son entrée, le félicitant d'avoir défendu son pays avec honneur et qu'ils étaient fier de son retour. Il était gêné mais content tout de même. Il arriva ensuite au bureau de son père qui se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Alors, comment c'est passé ta première nuit ?

\- Bien ! Vivre avec Scott c'est plutôt cool ! Son père lui sourit et son fils se sentit con.

\- Désolé d'être parti…

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon ! Tu es un homme maintenant ! Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Stiles se souvint du paquet entre ses mains et le mit sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Un SIG identique à ceux de l'armée se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai un permis ! Tiens… Il lui montra et son père l'examina. Je voulais juste que tu le sache, et que… si ton offre tient toujours, on peut aller au stand, toi et moi.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches et attendit le verdict. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et que son père allait l'engueuler d'avoir une arme. John prit l'arme et l'étudia, il était déchargé alors il la prit en main professionnellement et sourit, elle était plus légère que la sienne.

\- Joli ! On peut y aller si tu veux !

Ils sortirent et John prévint son adjoint qu'il descendait au stand et qu'il était joignable au cas où. Une fois au stand de tir du sous-sol, ils mirent un casque de protection aux oreilles, ainsi que des lunettes et chacun dans son box ils tirèrent sur une cible fixe à 50m. Ils vidèrent leur chargeur et comme un miroir, ils posèrent leur arme, enlevèrent leur lunettes et leur casque et approchèrent leur cible. Le test de John était sans fautes, toutes en pleine tête, sauf une en plein cœur. Celui de Stiles était aussi bon, la tête ne tenait qu'un énorme trou, signe qu'il avait visé au même endroit. Son père siffla impressionné.

\- Hum, ouai… pas de prisonnier.

Ils s'y essayèrent plusieurs fois, et chacun d'eux prit du plaisir. Le temps passa rapidement et l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Stiles avait été acheté de quoi manger au bureau de son père, et tous les deux parlaient du bon vieux temps, mais quand John était en train de boire son verre, Stiles sourit et posa une question qui le fit s'étouffer.

\- Alors, avec Mélissa, ça dure depuis longtemps ?

\- Pardon ? De… mais…

\- Oh papa, je t'en prie, on vous a grillé avec Scott hier au restaurant.

John se ressuya le visage avec une serviette et avala sa dernière bouchée. Stiles attendit en souriant, c'était plutôt marrant de le voir galérer.

\- Tu sais… on a passé beaucoup de temps ensembles ces dernières années et après ton départ… Scott qui est parti à l'université, enfin tu vois

\- Oui, vous vous êtes retrouvé dans votre solitude causée par vos fils ingrats ! Oui je vois très bien ! Stiles riait doucement.

\- Ça ne te… dérange pas ?

\- Non pourquoi ? ça devrait ? Scott est déjà mon frère donc… si ça se passe mal entre vous, vous débrouillez, je reste avec Scott !

Il lui fit une tête du « _je plaisante pas_ ! » et son père accepta sans rechigner.

\- Je suis sûr que maman est d'accord avec ça

\- J'espère aussi…

**OoOoO**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, Stiles s'était dégoté un portable, récupéra le numéro de ses amis et hésita à enregistrer le numéro de Derek. Il le fit quand même et envoya un message à tout le monde pour communiquer son nouveau portable. Il reçut plusieurs réponses mais aucune de Derek, en fait ce n'était pas comme ci il espérait en avoir une.

Samedi soir arriva assez vite et ce fut le jour du match de Crosse de l'équipe de Scott. Son ami était sur les dents toute la journée et pour sa santé mentale, il espérait que les jeunes gagneraient. Stiles était dans le public avec Lydia et les jumeaux, John et Mélissa arrivèrent un peu de temps après eux en se donnant la main.

Stiles sourit à Mélissa et lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant. Le match commença et les émotions oscillèrent entre joie et déception, souvent Stiles criait aux jeunes comment jouer et Scott le regardait de loin et lui mimait « _tu veux ma place peut-être ?_ », mais son ami lui répondit d'un geste de la main « _laisse tomber_ ! »

Mais quand ils croyaient tous que le match était perdu, un jeune gamin chétif se glissa entre un molosse et le gardien et shoota de toutes ses forces, il marqua les derniers points décisifs, et finalement le match fut remporté de justesse. Stiles sauta de son banc extatique et courut jusqu'à Scott qui lui tapa dans les deux mains avant de se serrer dans les bras.

Les gamins arrivèrent et le coach leur tapa chacun leur tour dans les mains, ils étaient fier ! Le terrain fini par se vider pour ne laisser que les cinq amis sur les bancs. Ils regardaient autour d'eux nostalgique.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous étions là hier encore. Murmura le lieutenant

\- Pour moi ça semble être des siècles, continua Lydia.

Ils reprirent le silence calmement, mais un hurlement lointain les fit sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Lydia inquiète

\- Un loup… une femelle je dirai. Écouta Scott.

Un deuxième hurlement, cette fois plus proche, se chargea de les faire réagir, et tous coururent dans la direction du bruit. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à toutes jambes, Stiles avait le sentiment de se retrouver en guerre, cherchant à protéger son unité, il compta et positionna mentalement ses amis, Scott était devant lui, Lydia derrière entouré des jumeaux, en cas d'attaque surprise, les jumeaux étaient capable de riposter, en frontal, il protégerait les arrières de son frère, il sentit son arme toujours accroché à l'arrière de son jean, depuis que son père l'avait autorisé à la prendre il ne la quittait plus, sans raisons valables cependant… Il regarda le ciel.

\- Scott ! C'est la pleine lune !

\- Je sais !

Le hurlement se fit cette fois tout près d'eux, ce qui les fit s'arrêter net. Chacun tendit l'oreille, et les loups changèrent leurs yeux pour voir en pleine nuit, toujours rouge pour Scott et bleu pour les jumeaux. Mais la menace était en hauteur, elle avait un objectif, son regard avide était verrouillé sur sa cible qu'elle pistait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle tomba comme une feuille et atterrit sur Stiles qui s'écroula sous elle, il lui mit un coup de poing dans la face et elle recula en titubant, il se relava rapidement et sortie son arme pour la mettre en joue face à une femme au regard jaune effrayant, surprise la louve s'arrêta mais feula contre l'humain qu'elle méprisait.

Scott et les autres reculèrent en voyant Stiles avec son arme qu'il pointait toujours entre les deux yeux de la menace féminine.

\- Putain, t'es qui toi ? Menaça Stiles avançant d'un pas franc

\- Cat' ! Cria une voix masculine derrière lui

\- Cat' ? Sérieusement ? Pour un loup, avoir un nom de minou…

Stiles la cherchait, surtout quand il comprit qu'elle était avec Derek dont il sentait la présence derrière lui à quelques pas. Mais la louve grogna d'avantage et bava tous crocs dehors.

\- CAT' ! STOP !

Rugit cette fois ci Derek en colère. Elle se calma bon gré malgré, reprenant apparence humaine, elle laissa apercevoir ses longs cheveux caramels et ses yeux verts noisettes, elle était plutôt canon même. Elle contourna Stiles doucement pour se mettre près de Derek qui n'avait pas changé de look depuis 4 ans. Veste en cuir…

Stiles ne se tourna pas de suite, regarda Scott tout en rangeant son arme à sa place dans son dos, il remit sa veste correctement. Il finit par se tourner et ses quatre amis s'alignèrent à lui.

\- C'était quoi ça Derek ? Demanda Scott énervé

\- Je vous présente Catherine…

\- Sa fiancée. Crut-elle bon de préciser en fixant Stiles un peu trop longtemps.

Mentalement Stiles fit le poisson mais se garda bien de montrer une quelconque expression.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué ? Demanda Ethan

\- On aurait pu la tuer ! Renchérie Aiden

La louve voulu se jeter sur eux mais Stiles mit sa main dans dos et l'autre face à elle, mais Derek la retint à nouveau en le fixant.

\- Une vraie tigresse. Ronronna moqueusement Lydia

\- Veuillez l'excuser… elle n'a pas encore connu beaucoup de pleine lune à son actif. Justifia Derek

Excuse bidon aux yeux de Stiles qui préféra rentrer chez lui plutôt que d'écouter toutes ces conneries.

\- Bon moi je rentre !

Il embrassa Lydia sur la joue comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis son retour et parti. Scott le suivit et bientôt les jumeaux et Lydia partirent aussi.

**OOOO**

**Ouuuuu c'est tendu là !**

** Rendez vous dans un instant pour le chapitre 4 :)**

**Celine**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai un peu de tranquillité ce soir donc je vous poste ce chapitre et peut être le 5 après :).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Quand ils furent tous rentrés chez eux, Scott et Stiles se prirent une bière.

\- Complètement cinglée cette fille !

\- Ouais… mais c'est bizarre quand même, commença Scott.

\- Quoi ? Stiles but de longues gorgées avant de poser sa bouteille.

\- J'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle n'en avait qu'après toi

\- Moi ? Je ne la connais même pas !

\- Peut-être, mais elle t'a sauté dessus et ne t'as pas lâché du regard... je dirais même qu'elle t'a défié quand tu lui as collé ton flingue à la tronche, et d'ailleurs : depuis quand t'as un flingue toi ? Lui dit-il faussement énervé.

\- Je l'ai toujours eu… mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le sortir non plus hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si une psychopathe me pistait ! Et puis je te ferai remarquer que j'ai un permis et que l'on vit à Beacon Hill...

Cela le calma et Scott changea de tête en se frottant les mains comme un gamin.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Non !

Sur ce, il jeta les bières vides et partit dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, mit un pantalon de pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Il prit de quoi dormir et, la petite lumière toujours allumée, il ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, il fit son rituel journalier et courut plusieurs kilomètres, son chemin le menant dans les bois où il se souvint avoir emmené Scott le soir où il s'était fait mordre. Il s'arrêta de courir quand Derek apparu dans son champ de vision. Il devait être quoi, 6H00 ? Il faisait encore noir dehors, alors que faisait-il ici ? Le loup approcha et Stiles enleva sa capuche, observant les alentours, surtout le ciel. Des fois que la folle de la veille serait encore là.

\- Elle n'est pas là, dit froidement Derek.

\- Cool… Je n'ai pas mon arme donc...

\- Depuis quand as-tu ça avec toi ?

\- Depuis quand tu as une « fiancée » ? Lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça.

\- Moi non plus. Fin de la conversation ? Parce que là…

\- Elle voulait te tuer.

\- J'ai bien compris, merci ! Au passage si tu pouvais me dire ce que je lui ai fait, je pourrais peut-être voir comment me rattraper ? Lui répondit-il de son plus beau sarcasme. Derek approcha de quelques pas pour être plus près de lui, Stiles serra la mâchoire à sa proximité.

\- Tu m'empêches de dormir depuis ton retour.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que tu dormais bien avant ? Tu as de la chance crois-moi.. Rit-il jaune.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible de parler réellement sans que tu ne me craches à la figure ton putain de sarcasme ?! Cracha-t-il en colère.

Stiles reprit un visage sérieux et se planta droit devant lui. Derek l'imita, regrettant de ne plus avoir le gamin d'avant devant lui. Celui qu'il savait effrayer d'un regard.

Mais Stiles lança :

\- Vas-y ! Parle.

\- Tu es parti, merde ! Cette nuit-là tu es parti comme un lâche ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagi quand je me suis réveillé seul dans cette chambre ? Merde Stiles ! On avait parlé ce soir-là, je pensais que tu avais compris !

Il frappait les épaules de Stiles à chaque fin de phrase, le forçant à reculer au fur et à mesure. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, Stiles soupira et écarta les mains de Derek lorsqu'elles approchèrent à nouveau de ses épaules. Il le poussa à son tour contre un arbre, le faisant grogner. Il maintint le loup d'une main, le menaçant de l'autre.

\- Et toi tu n'avais rien écouté ! Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas bien Derek, que j'étouffais ici ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons couché ensemble cette nuit-là que nous nous sommes promis un avenir. Je n'étais même pas sûr moi-même d'en avoir un putain ! (_Il le secoua pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'arbre si cela était possible, et Derek ne bougea pas._) Je suis sorti du loft et je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai fait mon sac et je suis parti. Point barre. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être dans ma tête Derek ! Tu t'y serais perdu…

Il le lâcha et recula vivement, le fixant quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa course matinale. Il voulait oublier cette histoire. Derek le regarda partir, murmurant qu'il n'attendait que ça, d'être dans sa tête. Il tapa du poing contre le tronc d'arbre, y laissant sa marque. De loin, Catherine avait observé toute la scène et sa rage augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'elle revoyait le visage de l'humain, si près de celui qui lui appartenait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'immiscer dans son couple.

Les jumeaux tenaient le club de sport depuis maintenant deux ans. Les études n'avaient pas vraiment été leur fort, mais leur endurance physique leur avait permis d'être crédibles dans le rôle de coach sportif. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques sportifs étaient présents. Ethan s'occupait d'un jeune un peu gringalet, que le loup reconnut comme étant le gamin qui avait offert la victoire à son équipe de Crosse la veille. Le jeune nommé Thomas, avait pris cette victoire comme un nouveau départ et avait apparemment décidé de se prendre en main.

Pendant ce temps, Aiden était dans le bureau du fond, observant la salle grâce à une grande vitre. Il était celui qui était doué en maths, et donc celui qui se chargeait des comptes. Quand il leva la tête, il aperçut Stiles entrer dans son club, enfin il le sentit plus qu'il ne le reconnut, sous sa capuche de survêtement. Quand il l'enleva et qu'il regarda autour de lui, il sorti de son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- Salut mon vieux ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Et bien je voulais voir votre bébé de mes yeux ! Stiles regardait toujours autour de lui, impressionné. C'est un endroit super, vous êtes bien équipé je vois !

\- Dis merci à Lydia ! (Aiden riait.) Elle est celle qui nous a négocié tout ça, elle est redoutable en affaires !

\- Je suis content de savoir qu'entre vous ça marche. Il insista du regard et sourit doucement.

\- Nous aussi… En plus tu me connais, la conversation n'est pas mon genre

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sait le faire pour deux ! (_Ils rirent quelques secondes et Aiden l'invita à entrer et lui ordonna de faire comme chez lui_) Merci…

Aiden le laissa un peu seul, le temps de finir ses comptes, lui promettant de revenir vers lui dès qu'il aurait terminé. Alors Stiles fit le tour de la salle, elle lui fit penser à une ancienne caserne de pompier : de hauts plafonds, des porte-manteaux le long du mur latéral, ça et le fait que l'entrée était une des quatre grandes portes en bois qui longeaient la façade. Dans son souvenir, il se souvenait avoir joué ici avec Scott quand ils n'étaient que des gamins, les lieux avaient brûlés dans un incendie des décennies avant. Il dénombra plusieurs ateliers de sports répartis dans chaque coins de la salle, et au centre un grand ring de boxe.

Près du bureau se trouvait l'accès aux douches et vestiaires, un côté féminin et un masculin. Il arriva près d'Ethan qui conseillait à un gamin de bien respirer avant de soulever les haltères, allongé sur le banc. Il le salua à son tour et lui présenta le gamin qui soufflait difficilement en soulevant les poids.

\- Tu te souviens de lui ? (_Lui demanda Ethan mais Stiles lui signa que non._) C'est le jeune d'hier soir qui a marqué le but décisif !

\- Sérieux ? Super mon pote, tu as été génial ! Il l'aida à remettre la barre de poids en place et le salua. Je m'appelle Stiles

\- Je sais… Murmura le jeune, tête baissée, quand il fut assis correctement.

\- Je me savais pas si connu ! Tenta-t-il de rire, mais le gamin ajouta :

\- Mon père ne cesse de me montrer votre dernier match où vous avez marqué la majorité des buts, pourtant vous aviez été sur le banc toute la saison. La fin était surtout chuchotée, mais Stiles l'avait bien entendue et se mit à rire.

\- Ouais ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que je m'en suis pris ce soir-là !

Il rit pour le mettre à l'aise, il avait de la peine pour se gamin qui n'était pas très sûr de lui. Cela eu le mérite de le faire sourire à son tour. Aiden arriva vers eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il sourit et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Alors, tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ?

\- Heuu, ouais... (_Il se gratta la tête et s'éloigna avec Aiden._) A la base, nous avions un carré comme celui-là, enfin, en un peu plus pourri !

\- Tu sais boxer ?

\- Je me défends !

\- Allons voir ça ! Il enleva son gilet et son débardeur. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est dingue la facilité que vous avez à enlever vos fringues vous autres les… Il mima des lèvres « _loup garou_ ». Aiden rit.

\- A l'époque c'était parce que tu n'avais pas le même physique que nous ! Montre-moi pour voir.

\- Oh s'il te plaît ! Je ne fais pas dans le striptease gratuit moi ! Il se glissa entre les cordes pour monter sur le ring.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu fais le timide peut-être ? Il l'imita et s'échauffa les muscles en sautillant et tordant son cou.

\- Non… le pudique !

Il sautilla à son tour étirant ses bras et décoinçant sa nuque, mine de rien son altercation avec Derek l'avait légèrement tendu. Il se contenta donc d'enlever son sweat et resta en débardeur blanc.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est que tu t'es musclé ma parole ! (_Il alla lui tapoter les épaules qui étaient devenues plus large, et voulu jouer en essayant de lui pincer le ventre, mais ne tomba que sur la fermeté de ses abdos._) Oh yeah !

\- La ferme ! Rit Stiles.

Ils commencèrent par se tourner autour, analysant l'adversaire. Assez vite Aiden attaqua, appui à droite, poings levés, Stiles se pencha sur la droite esquivant le coup.

\- Joli…

Il recommença mais cette fois, Stiles lui maintint son bras de la main gauche et tapa dans son flanc du poing droit.

\- Tu es fatigué Aiden ? Le loup se massa les côtes rapidement et se reprit.

\- Tu vas morfler…

Aiden lui sauta littéralement dessus, il tomba sur Stiles qui se protégea le visage, il se prit plusieurs coup dans les abdos en serrant les dents, quand il en eu marre, il lui mit une droite dans la tête ce qui le fit reculer. Stiles libéré, il lui sauta dessus à son tour, Aiden l'évita de justesse et tous les deux se lancèrent dans une bataille où les coups pleuvaient, chacun réussit à parer le coup de l'autre. Sans gants ni protections. Aiden s'accroupit et lui mit un coup de pied dans les chevilles pour le faire tomber, mais Stiles sauta au même moment et une nouvelle série de coups tomba. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se comprenaient, ils n'arrivèrent plus à se toucher, seulement parer les coups de l'autre.

\- C'est quand vous voulez pour vous taper dessus hein ! Cria Ethan plutôt amusé, lui et le jeune s'étaient approchés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire là ? Râla Aiden.

Le loup se dit qu'il fallait peut-être augmenter sa force, parce que oui, c'est vrai quoi, il se contenait pour garder un match équitable. Il laissa Stiles voir la couleur bleue des yeux de loup et lui sauta dessus et sans que le militaire n'ai pu réagir, il se retrouva sur le dos avec Aiden assis sur lui le menaçant de son poing.

\- Putain Aiden… tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! Il le repoussa et Aiden se leva lui proposant de l'aide pour se relever.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le loup lui fit le regard du « sans rancunes mec » ce à quoi Stiles répondit par une tape derrière la tête du blondinet. Il le pointa du doigt jurant qu'il lui revaudrait ça. Ils descendirent du carré et Ethan leur tendit une serviette chacun. Pendant que Stiles se ressuyait le visage le jeune gamin le regardait admiratif, si concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le militaire l'avait remarqué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je veux devenir comme vous. Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il tenta de se rattraper. En fait… vous… vous battez bien.

Ceci eu le mérite de faire faire le poisson à Stiles, cette tête qu'il avait souvent l'habitude de faire il y a quelques années. Les jumeaux rirent, l'un tapa dans l'épaule de Stiles et l'autre dans le dos du kid qui, lui, bascula sous la force.

\- Bah alors Stilinski, rien à ajouter ? Tu as un fan mec ! Rit Ethan.

\- Tu sais… j'étais un peu comme toi en fait… avant.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que mon père n'arrête pas de me dire. « _Si lui y est arrivé ! Tu peux le faire, vous êtes pareil, des gringalets motivés !_ » L'imita-t-il, mais il se sentit bête et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

En fait Thomas étais un jeune assez pâle, les cheveux blonds en bataille mi-longs et des yeux verts, il semblait grand pour son âge mais plutôt dégingandé. Stiles se rappela de cette période où personne ne lui faisait confiance à cause de son allure chétive, du manque flagrant de capacité surnaturelle et de son hyperactivité encombrante. Mais il s'en était sorti, durant un temps, enfin surtout avant le Nogitsune, grâce à la présence de son meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce que tu as un ami ? Quelqu'un sur qui compter ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Heu… non monsieur.

\- Stiles, appelle-moi Stiles. Alors écoute-moi bien mon pote. (_Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et le força à le regarder en levant la tête_) Tu vas venir ici trois fois par semaine après les cours, je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux, mais pour ça… Je dois te présenter quelqu'un ! Alors on se retrouve lundi à 6 : 30.

\- Oui monsieur ! Il le salua gauchement à la militaire et Stiles répondit professionnellement.

\- Allez soldat, rentre chez toi !

Il le laissa partir en courant pour se changer, quand il repassa devant lui, Stiles lui demanda qui était son père.

\- Georges Brody…

\- Le concierge du cimetière, je vois ! Stiles rit malicieusement, en effet, il connaissait bien cet homme, enfin surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Une fois parti, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau où Aiden leur servi un café. Après plusieurs minutes de silence Ethan lui demanda s'il allait vraiment entraîner ce gamin.

\- Oui, regardez-le ! Il n'a personne et il a besoin de se refaire confiance. Si je peux l'aider à croire en lui-même, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose de bien… enfin je pense...

\- Tu te sens toujours responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aiden.

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête en pinçant les lèvres, puis ajouta qu'il ne pensait pas être capable un jour de se sentir autrement. Il mit fin à la conversation avant d'entrer dans un débat un peu trop redondant ces derniers temps. Il remercia ses amis et sortit. Quelques secondes après, son portable vibra contre sa cuisse, lui annonçant un message :

« Derek : _Tu as raison, oublions. Amis_ ? »

**OOO**

**Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse rendez-vous dans un instant pour la suite :)**

** Céline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre : 5 **

« Derek : _Tu as raison, oublions. Amis ?_ »

Perplexe, il lui répondit que, par le passé, ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

« _Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis_ », répliqua Derek.

Stiles leva un sourcil et lui retourna le compliment. « _Ta fiancée ne risque pas de péter un câble ?_ », ajouta-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il envoya un nouveau texto : « _Au pire, si elle me cherche, j'ai toujours mon arme..._ »

« _Ok_. ».

Stiles resta bouche-bée. Ok ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait à répondre ? C'était sa petite amie ou pas ? Enfin...

Même dans sa tête l'expression « _petite amie_ » lui irritait les tympans.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de Stiles, Derek lui renvoya un message pour lui proposer de l'accompagner, le lendemain, pour son footing matinal. Dire que Stiles fut surpris était un euphémisme, les seules fois où il avait vu Derek courir, c'était lors des courses poursuites pour sauver sa peau. En général, il se contentait plutôt de rester debout, sans rien dire, les bras croisés et l'air ennuyé. Stiles hésita. Juste pour voir ça, il était tenté de dire oui, mais passer du temps avec Derek risquait de le faire revenir quatre ans en arrière, et déjà des souvenirs de leur nuit passée ensemble commençaient à affluer. Il était en train d'écrire sa réponse (négative) lorsqu'il reçut un autre message de Derek : « _Tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence_ ».

Il effaça alors ce qu'il comptait envoyer. « _Quel intérêt ? Tu viens, ou pas, point barre._ »

« _Je veux juste qu'on ré-apprenne à se connaître_ » vint tout de suite la réponse de Derek.

Stiles hésita à nouveau, il allait sûrement le regretter, mais finit par lui répondre « _Ok. 5H00, devant chez Scott. Sois pas en retard._ ».

Puis il rentra chez lui, Scott ne semblait pas être là, c'est vrai qu'il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, le connaissant il devait être chez sa mère. Il avait perdu l'habitude des dimanches, là-bas, les jours étaient tous les mêmes, tous les jours des convois, tous les jours des blessés, parfois des morts, même trop de morts, tous les jours…

Secouant, la tête pour enlever de sa tête ses pensées morbides, Stiles envisagea un instant d'aller rendre visite à son père lorsqu'il remarqua une note sur la porte du frigo : « _RDV chez ma mère, 12h00. Glande pas._ »

Regardant sa montre il constata qu'il était précisément 11H07. Il prit alors une douche rapide et retourna se changer dans sa chambre. En prenant ses affaires, il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de sa commode et observa son reflet, ses plaques militaire que ne le quittaient plus, désormais il n'en avait plus deux, mais trois. Il avait promis à Mitchell de rendre la sienne à sa copine qui habitait à Boston, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à faire ce voyage, alors il la laissait là, entourée des siennes. Il s'habilla rapidement, regarda une dernière fois les photos sur son mur et sortit de l'appartement. Quand il arriva devant l'ancienne maison de Scott, il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un Scott en stresse.

Il l'attrapa par le col, le tira dans le hall d'entrée et referma la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu as été si long ?

\- Heuu…Il regarda sa montre, 11H55, il avait même de l'avance.

\- Tu m'as laissé seul avec eux ! Ajouta-t-il les yeux exorbités. Regarde-les !

Ils passèrent leur tête derrière l'alcôve menant au salon en essayant d'être discret. Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et Scott insista.

\- On dirait une collégienne ! Elle sourit niaisement n'arrête pas de tripoter ses cheveux, regarde ! Effectivement, Mélissa parlait en balançant régulièrement des cheveux vers l'arrière, devant John qui rougissait.

Stiles souriait, son père avait toujours eu tendance à rougir facilement. Il se remit derrière le mur et attrapa son ami par les épaules.

\- Scott ! Tu vas te détendre, c'est ta mère, et mon père, (_ajouta-t-il rapidement_) mais il ne s'agit plus de Peter le psycho qui essayait de draguer ta mère pour t'atteindre ! Il s'agit de mon père que tu connais aussi bien que je connais ta mère, on a pratiquement était élevé ensemble, alors tu vas te calmer… respirer (_il inspira longuement en lui indiquant de l'imiter_) et regarder. Il le força à regarder de nouveau alors que Scott commençait à se calmer. Regarde les sourire… ils semblent heureux Scott, ne leur enlève pas ça…

Et Scott comprit enfin. En y repensant, il ne remarquait que maintenant que sa mère était rayonnante depuis quelques temps, parfois elle chantonnait ou dansait en cuisinant, elle ne semblait plus aussi fatiguée après ses gardes. Et Scott en fut heureux.

\- Et ben voilà ! Bon aller j'ai faim bouge-toi !

Il le poussa et passa devant pour serrer son père dans ses bras et embrasser Mélissa sur la joue.

\- Pile à l'heure !

\- Oui Madame ! La salua-t-il.

\- Fayot. Chuchota Scott en passant derrière eux.

Une fois à table, les échanges allaient bon train. Ils échangèrent en riant, reparlant des bons moments passés ensemble. Stiles soupirait souvent d'aise, heureux d'être enfin chez lui. Jusqu'au moment où :

\- Alors Stiles, tu as prévu de travailler ? Demanda Mélissa

\- Heuu, en fait je ne sais pas.

Il se gratta la tête, il n'avait pas fait d'étude, il n'avait même pas passé son diplôme, c'était gênant en y réfléchissant

\- Tu as le temps mon garçon… Tenta de le rassurer son père

\- En fait… je vais avoir besoin d'argent, la pension de l'armée ne me permet pas non plus de vivre une vie de rêve et il faut que je participe au loyer. Il regarda Scott qui balaya la remarque

\- Non, c'est bon je t'assure

\- Même pas en rêve mon pote ! Il gronda faussement.

\- Et si tu reprenais tes études ? Proposa Mélissa Stiles fut surprit, on pouvait faire ça ? Mais rien que l'idée de retournée au lycée lui donna la chair de poule. C'était stupide, il était allé dans des lieux bien pire, Kaboul était bien pire… mais c'était le lycée !

Mais voyant son malaise, Mélissa intervint rapidement.

\- Tu sais que tu peux faire ça par correspondance, enfin maintenant c'est plutôt par internet !

\- Ouai elle a raison fiston ! C'est une bonne idée ! L'encouragea son père

\- Pourquoi pas… je vais faire quelques recherches ? Il regarda Scott qui l'incita à son tour. Fort de cette décision, Stiles enchaîna sur le fait qu'il allait entraîner le fils Brody.

\- Thomas Brody ? Demanda Scott. C'est le gamin qui a mis les derniers points au match d'hier. Continua-t-il avec fierté.

\- Oui ! Sourit Stiles. En fait j'étais au club des jumeaux ce matin et il était là, tu ne vas pas me croire mais ce gosse m'adore ! Dit-il de son plus beau sourire de vainqueur. Scott lui lança une boulette de pain.

\- L'oncle Sam t'a donné la grosse tête ! Ri-t-il

\- En fait… Il me fait penser à moi… avant.

\- C'est le fils de Georges c'est ça ? Demanda son père

\- Ouai, il semblerait qu'il pousse son fils à me ressembler

\- Peut-être parce que vous avez plus de point en commun que tu ne le pense

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux - Sa mère… est morte l'année dernière. Dit-il doucement laissant planer un silence quelque peu pesant. Après quelques secondes, le lieutenant reprit.

\- Et bien raison de plus ! Scott, je lui ai dit que je lui présenterai quelqu'un demain, et c'est toi. Si… si je m'en suis sortie après la mort de maman, c'était bien grâce à toi et je veux lui montrer qu'avec un ami on peut tout faire alors…(_Il se racla la gorge_) Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

D'abord Scott fut silencieux, puis il se mit à sourire heureux et lui assura qu'il serait là.

\- OK, 6 : 30 demain matin chez les jumeaux

\- QUOI ? S'étouffa-t-il. Non mais tu es un grand malade toi ! Moi je dors à cette heure-là, et ça va être tous les matins comme ça ?

\- Non, seulement 3 fois par semaine Stiles frotta sa bouche avec sa serviette en souriant, Scott aimait bien dormir et ça il le savait.

Mélissa se leva pour débarrasser, John l'aida et les garçons voulurent l'aider, mais elle insista pour qu'il reste à table.

\- Par contre il faudra que tu me rejoignes là-bas, je cours dans les bois avant… avec Derek. Ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

\- Pardon ? Et pour la deuxième fois Scott cru s'étouffer.

\- Ouai… (_Il se massa la nuque gêné_)…En fait (_il vérifia que les parents ne les écoutaient pas_) je suis partie… j'avais passé la nuit avec Derek.

\- Attend, Attend, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que toi et Derek… vous étiez ensemble ? Genre… En couple ?

\- C'est compliqué… Il se frotta le crâne, mettant le fouillis dans ses mèches avec une grimace.

\- On ne peut pas faire compliquer ! Depuis quand tu aimes les mecs en fait ? Il était plus curieux que gêné, ou en colère.

\- Je n'aime pas les mecs comme tu dis, c'était juste… impulsif et je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas toute ma tête, enfin…

\- C'est compliqué… Je vois.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les parents revinrent enfin avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat, sur lequel Stiles bava presque. Scott, encore sous la surprise, lui mima qu'il comptait finir cette conversation plus tard, avant de se jeter sur le dessert alléchant.

Quand ils rentrèrent, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils avaient mangé à s'en donner mal au et ils décidèrent de finir la soirée par un film dans le salon. Après s'est bien marrés devant une comédie déjantée, ils mirent la chaîne Informations et apprirent que le président avait décidé de retirer une partie des effectifs affectés au Mali. Stiles repensa à ses camarades et se concentra pour avoir le maximum d'informations.

\- Comment s'est… d'être là-bas ? Demanda son ami doucement

\- C'est… effrayant et stimulant à la fois, tu as envie d'aider les autres autour de toi, mais tu vois tellement de misère… de morts, que tu te dis que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Puis un jour, un gamin passe à côté de toi et il te tend un ballon de foot. (_Il sourit doucement_), tu joues avec lui et d'autres gars de ton unité, d'autres gamins arrivent et tu passes un bon moment. Le lendemain, il y a une explosion, quand tu arrives tu trouves le corps de ce môme qui avait quoi ? 10 ans ? Et sa mère qui prie son Dieu que cela cesse…

Il avait un regard vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs, au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule et revint à lui. Il tenta de sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu savais à quoi t'attendre en t'y engageant ?

\- Non… Quand on m'a annoncé ma première affectation j'ai vomi mes tripes pendant des heures ! Et quand je suis monté dans le cargo… je n'étais pas fier, putain, je me chiais presque dessus ! dans mes chaussures, mais quand je regardais les autres autour de moi… je n'étais pas le seul. Tu sais, quand tu es aussi jeune que je l'étais, y'a quatre raisons pour lesquelles tu peux vouloir t'engager : parce que tu veux faire la fierté de ton père haut gradé, parce que tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où aller, parce que tu es un patriote dans l'âme ou parce que tu fuis. Et tu serais surpris de savoir le nombre de gars qui font partie de ces derniers. J'étais l'un d'eux.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de fuir Stiles…

\- Crois-moi, dans ma tête rien n'allait, j'étouffais à Beacon Hill, chaque endroit me rappelaient ce que j'avais fait subir autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que chaque regard sur moi me criait « _On sait ce que tu as fait Stilinski_ ». Et puis la soirée avec Derek… ça été la goutte d'eau !

\- Raconte-moi.

Demanda calmement Scott.

**OoOoO**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE:**

**Petite précision, si je veux que Stiles présente Scott au gamin, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas lui présenter le coach qu'il connaît déjà, mais bien son meilleur ami ;) Aller à demain !**

**OOO**

**Bon si j'ai le temps demain je posterais le 6 :)**

** Bonne nuit :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Stiles se redressa sur le canapé et frotta son visage, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash Back **

Stiles était en voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il était allé au lycée, ou en tout cas devant, mais il avait été incapable d'y entrer. Il était resté sur le parking pendant de longues minutes après la sonnerie, l'enterrement d'Allison avait eu lieu la veille et il entendait encore les mots de Christopher et d'Isaac dans sa tête...

Cela raisonnait de plus en plus fort à chaque instant, lui laissant envisager sa folie prochaine. Il posa sa tête sur le volant de sa Jeep et sursauta quand le téléphone vibra dans sa poche de jean.

Un message de Derek, un parmi tant d'autre depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Il trouvait vraiment ça étrange que Derek s'inquiète comme il le faisait... Il était persuadé que, s'il avait fallu le tuer lorsqu'il était encore possédé, le loup s'en serait chargé avec plaisir… C'était d'ailleurs dommage, en y repensant, ça aurait pu aider pas mal de monde.

«_ J'ai besoin de te parler_ »

Hum... Pourquoi ne pas y aller après tout ? Il tourna alors la clé de contact et quitta le parking, il avait pris soin de texter son père qu'il rentrait à la maison, fatigué. Lorsqu'il entra dans le loft, Derek ne l'attendait pas dans le hall, ni sur les marches de l'escalier, comme à son habitude. Il entendit des bruits venant de la cuisine et, en s'avançant vers la source des sons, il aperçut Derek occupé à bricoler un placard.

\- Derek ?

\- Entre.

Il s'exécuta et entra dans la cuisine, souriant, s'amusant à le comparer à Tony Danza. Derek grogna en posant ses outils sur la table. Ce meuble pouvait bien attendre quelques heures. Stiles prit place à table et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Alors... tu voulais me voir ?

\- Ouais… tu veux boire quelque chose d'abord ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je veux bien ! Un café, bien serré barman ! Commanda-t-il en souriant, enfin en faisant semblant, ce que remarqua bien sûr le Loup.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant Stiles, pas avec moi…

Le jeune garda le silence et laissa Derek lui faire un café. Quand il lui donna, le loup prit place face à lui à table et attendit que Stiles fasse le premier pas.

\- Je fais des cauchemars… toutes les nuits depuis ce soir là.

\- C'est normal… est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ?

\- Non, il est persuadé que je suis anormal à cause de l'IRM vierge, je préfère rester éloigné de ce type. Il prit une gorgée de son café et grimaça.

\- Ah ouais, il est super fort ! Derek se contenta de sourire et continua :

\- Parler à quelqu'un peut t'aider à extérioriser tes émotions… je suis là si tu veux, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

\- Je suis toujours surpris que tu veuilles parler avec moi. Je suis constamment en train de me dire que tu es celui qui aurait pu me tuer et éviter toute le carnage que j'ai causé.

\- Je n'aurai pas pu Stiles. Le ton de Derek était monté d'un cran, montrant qu'il ne tolérerait pas de réplique.

Stiles renifla de fatigue. Personne n'avait pu, semblait-il, et cela avait causé la mort de tellement de gens.

\- J'ai parfois le sentiment que ma tête va exploser ! Que je suis enfermé comme à l'intérieur de moi-même, où que j'aille, qui que je voie, tout m'y fait penser... pas un endroit dans cette putain ville ne me laisse du répit ! J'étouffe, je voudrai tellement prendre le large et laisser tout ça derrière moi...(_D'un geste large il engloba tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui._) Est-ce que ce que je dis a au moins un sens ?

\- Et tes amis ? Ta famille ? Demanda Derek, inquiet qu'il mette son plan à exécution.

\- Mes amis ? Allison est morte, Isaac m'en veut et Chris Argent me rend responsable de la mort de sa fille. Je suis sûr que quand Scott me voit il pense à Allison… Ma famille ? J'ai rendu mon père complètement fou, je l'ai fait m'inscrire dans un institut psychiatrique, j'ai causé la mort de certains de ses collègues, j'ai fait exploser son bureau… comment penses-tu que se sens ma famille Derek ? Ma mère est morte, elle doit avoir bien honte de là où elle se trouve.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Stiles, moi je suis là. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Je ne suis peut-être pas de ta famille à tes yeux, ou encore ton ami, mais pour moi tu l'es. Tu es mon ami et c'est pour cette raison que j'aurais été incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça…

Sa dernière phrase était plus un murmure mais Stiles l'entendit comme s'il l'avait criée. Il se dandina sur sa chaise et bégaya :

\- Je... Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour...

\- Et pourtant…

Derek se leva et alla dans son salon. Stiles ne sut quoi faire l'espace d'un instant, mais finalement il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Derek dut probablement le sentir mais il resta dos à lui.

\- Et si je te dis que je t'apprécie tellement que ça n'en est même pas légal ?

\- Illégal comment ? Il déglutit, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Illégal comme la folie qui me prendrait si tu venais à quitter cette ville, lui dit-il en se retournant, faisant Stiles se reculer d'un pas.

\- Derek, je…

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça. Il se passa une main sur le visage, voulant se retrouver partout sauf ici.

\- Non c'est… est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

\- Carrément ouais ! Il jura : il avait apparemment perdu tout contrôle sur sa bouche et sa tête.

Stiles rit de son embarra évident, même si lui aussi était assez gêné. Il s'approcha alors de lui et eut la brusque envie de savoir ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en embrassant un loup... plus particulièrement un Hale à l'air grognon. Alors il posa ses mains sur celles qui lui cachait le visage et Derek sursauta, baissant rapidement ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

\- Je suis paumé Derek. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens vraiment, qui je suis ou alors où je vais… Laisse-moi juste... embrasse-moi Derek.

Le loup grogna et prit d'assaut les lèvres de Stiles. D'abord timidement, puis il gagna en assurance quand les mains de Stiles accrochèrent sa taille. Il passa alors les mains sur ses hanches et Stiles fut surprit d'apprécier ça. Il aimait embrasser un mec, embrasser Derek. Rapidement les choses s'accélérèrent et Derek le souleva pour le porter jusqu'au divan, et il s'allongea sur lui.

Leur étreinte devint alors de plus en plus passionnée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait plus arrêter. Rapidement les maillots volèrent et, torse nu, ils frissonnèrent au contact peau à peau. Leur souffle devenait erratique, ils gémissaient et des râles de plaisir leur échappaient. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, devenant totalement excités, et lorsque Derek voulut défaire le jean du plus jeune, Stiles le retint.

\- Est-ce que tu as…des préservatifs ?

\- Heuu… ouais, dans ma chambre.

Il souffla et posa son front contre le sien, il fallait qu'il se lève.

\- On y va.

Stiles le poussa à se lever et une fois debout ils s'embrassèrent pour ne pas perdre le contact. Ils titubèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Derek et s'effondrèrent en riant sur le lit lorsque leurs genoux butèrent contre celui-ci. Puis ils reprirent leurs caresses, peut-être avec plus de vigueur si c'était possible. Quand ils furent enfin nus sous les draps, Derek le regarda pour être sûr qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Mais Stiles l'embrassa pour lui confirmer qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Derek s'immisça en lui doucement tout en le caressant et l'embrassant. Mentalement et physiquement Stiles était gonflé à bloc, il sentait la main de Derek aller et venir sur lui. Sentant sa crispation, le loup lui souffla de respirer et Stiles fut surprit de constater qu'il retenait effectivement son souffle. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Stiles relâcha la pression et reprit les lèvres de son amant, maintenant ses fesses contre les siennes, lui intimant de reprendre le mouvement. Derek, enivré, reprit avec entrain en continuant de caresser sa verge tendue. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement et Stiles attrapa les cheveux de Derek pour l'embrasser plus durement. Au bout de ce qui leur avait semblé des heures de plaisir, Stiles lui mordit la lèvre à sang et se déversa dans sa main dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Derek releva légèrement les jambes de Stiles et y alla plus sûrement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui arrêta son cœur durant une micro seconde. Derek plongea alors dans son cou qu'il mordit légèrement tout en râlant de plaisir quand il se répandit en lui. Ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes, Derek ne lâchant pas son amant d'un pouce.

Mais quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux, il retrouva ses esprits, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentit le corps de Derek contre lui, une main sur son ventre. Il paniqua.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il étouffait, Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Maintenant. Alors tout doucement, il sortit du lit, prit ses affaires qu'il mit en quatrième vitesse et sortie du loft en mettant ses chaussures à cloche pied, priant pour que le loup ne se réveille pas. Quand il rentra chez lui, il faisait nuit, et son père l'attendait totalement inquiet. Il se fit engueuler en bonne et due forme avant de monter dans sa chambre sans donner d'explication sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il voyait déjà dans le regard de son père la peur qu'il ait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Une fois dans sa chambre, il attendit sur le palier que son père aille se coucher. Il prépara alors un sac, y fourra tout ce qu'il put en vêtement, mais laissa cependant son portable et son ordinateur, ne prenant que son MP3. Il écrivit deux lettres, une pour son père, et une pour Scott :

_**« Papa, Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois prendre le large et me retrouver un peu seul. Je vais bien et t'écrirais dès que je le pourrais. S'il-te-plaît, je suis majeur alors ne me cherche pas. Je t'aime et je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu te faire. Ton fils »**_

_**« Scott, mon frère. Pardonne moi mais je ne peux pas rester à Beacon Hill où chaque lieu me rappelle la douleur que je vous ai à tous causé. Je n'ai pas mon portable, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre à côté d'une lettre pour mon père où je lui demande de ne pas me chercher, et je te le demande à toi aussi. Je t'écrirais dès que je saurais où je vais. Je t'aime bro'. Stiles »**_

Il sauta par la fenêtre, laissa sa voiture sur place et courut jusque chez Scott. Il laissa la note sur sa moto et prit la direction de la gare routière. Sans réfléchir, il prit le premier bus qui partait. Sacramento.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Et voilà. Il avait tout raconté à son meilleur ami, laissant bien sûr de côté les détails de sa nuit avec Derek, et Scott ne l'avait pas une seule fois interrompu. Maintenant, son ami comprenait mieux pourquoi il était parti, son frère était totalement perdu à l'époque et il se dit qu'à sa place, peut-être en aurait-il fait de même...

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais... crois-moi quand je te dis que si j'étais resté, je serai devenu fou...

\- Et Derek ? Tu lui avais laissé une lettre ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Non. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il m'en veut ! Il rit amèrement. Mais on ne s'était rien promis…

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit… pour lui, ça comptait Stiles.

Le militaire souffla et se reposa au fond du canapé, épuisé. Scott avait encore tellement de questions qu'il hésitait à lui en poser une.

\- Vas-y Scott, dis-le.

\- Et à l'armée… tu sais… c'est plein de mec.

\- Je ne suis pas gay Scott… mais tu connais la devise de l'armée. _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_.

\- Pourquoi avoir couché avec Derek si tu n'es pas gay ?!

\- Sérieux Scott, je te croyais plus ouvert d'esprit que ça. Tu ne couches pas avec quelqu'un parce qu'il ou elle a des seins ou des couilles, mais parce que tu en as envie. Ce jour-là, j'étais complètement perdu… C'était juste une pulsion. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas prévu de te sauter dessus si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes tant !

\- Hahaha ! Très drôle imbécile ! (_Il lui jeta un coussin et rit._) De toutes façons t'es pas mon genre !

\- Parles pour toi ! Il lui lança à nouveau le projectile.

L'humeur redevint plus joyeuse. Cette nuit là fut agitée, Stiles stressait vraiment pour le lendemain. Malheureusement, celui-ci arriva bien trop tôt à son goût et bientôt, il fut l'heure d'aller courir. Stiles hésita devant la porte d'entrée, il savait Derek déjà en bas. Peut-être avait-il fait une connerie en acceptant qu'il l'accompagne ? En plus, le fait d'avoir ressasser le passer la veille lui avait fait faire des rêves peuplés de Derek nu et il en aurait rougi s'il n'y avait pas aussi eu des gars de son unité tous morts sous les mains du Nogitsune entre deux flashs de Derek lui faisant l'amour. Il posa son front contre la porte et grogna, essayant de se donner du courage. Il finit par sortir, descendant les escaliers en trottinant, comme si de rien n'était. Derek était dehors, en jogging et veste noir, il ne semblait pas avoir froid. En même temps, ces loups semblaient avoir un radiateur personnel sous la peau...

\- Salut.

**OoOOoO**

**Alors alors aloooors ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête en réponse et lui proposa de partir sur la droite. Le début du jogging fut silencieux, Stiles avait laissé une oreillette dans une oreille à l'opposé de Derek, comme ça, s'il voulait parler, il l'entendrait, avec son ouïe fine, le loup pourrait profiter du son. Au bout de deux kilomètres Stiles était dans son rythme de croisière, il décida de jouer un peu, il se tourna vers Derek qui ne semblait même pas essoufflé et lui fit un sourire carnassier qu'il savait voir dans le noir. Il accéléra et le loup comprit.

\- Ne triche pas !

Ils firent la course sur plusieurs centaines de mètre, ils slalomèrent entre les arbres et sautèrent au-dessus d'autre couchés au sol. Parfois Derek prenait de l'avance mais Stiles y mit plus d'énergie et arriva à sa hauteur, sans jamais vraiment le dépasser. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le bord de la route et ce fut leur ligne d'arrivée pour leur petite course improvisé de presque un kilomètre.

\- Joli ! Assura Derek en souriant

\- Pas mal non plus pour un tricheur !

\- Je n'ai pas triché ! Dit-il offusqué

\- Tu aurais pu. Sourit-il en prenant son souffle.

Il prit une petite bouteille d'eau dans la poche latérale de son survêt', il en but une gorgée et en proposa à Derek qui accepta.

\- J'ai rendez-vous à la salle de sport des jumeaux dans (_il regarda sa montre_) dans trente minutes, tu m'accompagnes ou tu préfères rentrer ?

\- Je viens, au pire je rentrerai juste après

\- Comme tu veux. On marche ?

Il acquiesça et tous les deux traversèrent la route pour rejoindre le centre. Ils étaient silencieux et Stiles poussa le bouchon en le questionnant sur sa fiancée.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… c'est qui cette fille en fait ? Cat'…

\- Eh bien, l'année dernière je suis allée rejoindre ma sœur qui était à Boston, elle avait une amie… Catherine. (_Il était gêné de lui parler d'elle_), elle connaissait notre condition et voulait par-dessus tout devenir comme nous. Mais ma sœur ne voulait pas le faire, elle ne voulait pas de meute et se charger de son apprentissage. Alors elle m'a demandé de le faire.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Tu sais, après la mort de Peter, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, Scott ne venait plus, les jumeaux non plus, on se voyait de plus en plus rarement, et puis, je n'avais pas non plus envie de sortir donc… je me sentais un peu seul

\- Derek le solitaire se sentait un peu seul ? Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire

\- Tu devrais… Bref, voilà comment elle en est arrivée là. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, elles commençaient à trembler de nervosité.

\- Et tu l'as demandé en mariage ?

\- Ah ça… c'est compliqué… Et toi ? l'armée ? Comment c'était ? Éluda-t-il rapidement

\- C'était… dépaysant… Il regarda au loin ne voulant pas en parler

\- Et… est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Depuis que tu es parti… il y a quatre ans ?

\- Disons que… en me cherchant j'ai trouvé autre chose, et cela m'a permis d'enfouir tout ça. (_Dit-il en désignant la ville autour de lui._) Je me sens moins oppressé tout de même que le jour de mon départ.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue et la vision du loup pu permettre à Derek de voir Scott qui venait de se garer devant la salle, ils étaient presque arrivés.

\- Tu sais… (_dit doucement Stiles_) Il y a quatre ans… je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, disons que… j'ai un peu paniqué

\- Ça va, c'est bon je t'assure…

Ils continuèrent en silence, de façon presque gênante, Derek apprécia les excuses de l'homme fort qu'était devenu le fils du shérif, pour lui cela signifia que quelque part, il y pensait et que peut-être même qu'il y attachait un minimum d'importance, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Scott, ils se saluèrent et l'Alpha lui demanda s'ils devaient s'attendre à une visite de sa copine. Stiles sourit s'y attendant clairement de sa part et Derek roula des yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais ce n'est pas la pleine lune non plus, je ne l'attache pas toute la journée !

\- Il essayait de faire de l'humour là ? Demanda Scott qui le regarda perplexe et le militaire rit en voyant sa tête.

Il lui tapa dans le dos et les invita à entrer.

\- Je devrai peut-être partir. Annonça Derek, mais les deux amis le retinrent.

\- Y pas de raison Derek, reste. Lui dit Scott.

Stiles entra le premier, mais Scott retint le loup avant de le suivre.

\- Ecoute Derek, tu t'aies éloigné de nous il y 4 ans… il n'y a plus de raison maintenant, reviens avec nous. Tu m'as étais d'une aide énorme il fut un temps et… Stiles est revenu aujourd'hui, pas de raison que tu t'éloignes.

Derek se contenta de garder le silence et l'Alpha l'encouragea en lui pressant le bras, puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le club. Les jumeaux les accueillirent et Derek fut un peu surprit d'être salué sympathiquement, et quand il vit leurs regards dirigés derrière lui il ajouta fatigué.

\- Non, elle n'est pas là.

\- Ok !

Tous rirent doucement et la porte du club s'ouvrit sur le jeune Thomas qui resta un peu choqué de voir tous ces hommes devant lui. Il bégaya un faible bonjour et Stiles le rejoignit et le salua énergiquement.

\- Salut mon pote, comment ça va ?

\- Heuu… bien !

\- Cool, viens je vais te présenter. (_Il le poussa vers ses amis par les épaules se tenant derrière lui._) Alors tu connais les jumeaux hein ! Et voici Derek là et puis Scott, mon meilleur ami.

\- Bonjour Coach

\- Salut Thomas ! Il lui serra la main et le jeune fut un peu perdu.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans la salle, laissant le kid poser son sac, quand il fut prêt il revint vers eux timidement.

\- Bon voilà, d'abord une chose importante !

Stiles se planta devant lui, redressa ses épaules, leva son menton et lui demanda de gonfler sa poitrine. Stiles lui, croisa ses bras et le regarda.

\- Comment tu te sens là tout de suite ?

\- Heuu…

Il regarda autour de lui gêné, les quatre hommes le regardaient de façon encourageante mais il était vachement impressionné.

\- Non, tu vois ces gars derrière moi ?

\- Comment les ignorer. Murmura-t-il

\- Ils ne sont pas des gosses, ils sont là pour t'aider. Tu dois apprendre à te servir de leur force d'esprit pour construire la tienne. Ils sont ton énergie, quoi qu'il t'arrive et tu vois Scott ? Et bien il a été mon énergie depuis que j'ai 6 ans…

Le jeune le regarda, ses épaules commençant à s'affaisser. Mais Stiles le redressa.

\- Tu dois ressentir la confiance que les gens ont en toi, elle te servira à garder tes épaules droites, leur courage te donnera la force de lever la tête, et la fierté que tu en ressentiras te bombera le torse. Voilà comment tu dois te sentir, et nous cinq ici, on est là pour ça.

\- Oui monsieur !

Les autres sourirent et son entraînement commença, les jumeaux lui firent faire des exercices d'endurance et de cardio, Stiles se contenta de lui insuffler de la confiance, il lui parlait sans cesse, parfois il riait avec lui. Scott lui raconta des histoires et Derek essayait de lui faire peur pour que Stiles intervienne et lui explique comment surmonter ça.

\- J'étais comme toi Tom, chétif, les gens me pensaient faible, mais tu vois, j'avais Scott et pour lui je n'ai jamais baissé la tête et j'ai développé un sens aiguë pour le sarcasme qui m'a assurément bien aidé

\- Ouai… c'est clair murmura Scott

\- D'ailleurs… (_approcha Aiden_) je ne t'ai plus entendu faire de sarcasme depuis ton retour ?

\- Va faire du sarcasme avec ton supérieur, et je peux te dire que l'isolement te met vite au repos !

Il se gratta la tête se souvenant du nombre de fois où il s'était fait réprimander. Derek se mit à rire avec les autres.

\- C'est ça ! Moquez-vous, mais sachez que j'ai juste appris à le maîtriser !

Le gamin les rejoignit dans le rire, il était satisfait de lui-même, de cet entraînement. Son père avait été surprit de le voir se lever de si bonne heure, mais quand il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il allait faire, son père l'encouragea et le félicita de se prendre en main. Il était parti en courant, pressé de commencer. Et maintenant la séance était finie, il était presque neuf, et les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il entra dans le vestiaire pour se préparer pour les cours. Pendant ce temps les cinq amis parlaient de leurs souvenirs et bientôt Ethan demanda si Stiles avait déjà été blessé à la guerre. Le militaire regarda Scott qui savait bien toutes les blessures qu'il avait eues.

\- Ouai… quelques-unes.

\- Sérieux ? Fait voir ? Demanda le second jumeau.

Il hésita un instant, il se rappelait de chaque blessure, mais chacune d'elle était accompagnée d'un souvenir sombre qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Il enleva son sweat et garda bien son débardeur, ses dog tag pendaient à leur vue et Derek souffla intérieurement devant son nouveau physique plus qu'attrayant.

Stiles désigna son omoplate droite, une cicatrice longue de 5 centimètres partait de haut en bas.

\- C'est un éclat d'obus, au Sud du Liban… mais ce n'est rien, 3 hommes sont mort dans mon régiment ce jour-là.

Il en montra une autre, sur sa nuque une brûlure d'environ 2 centimètres de diamètre.

\- Un groupe d'insurgé nous avait piégé, l'un deux m'a maintenu et m'a planté un tisonnier dans la nuque… pas assez profondément cependant

\- Et celle-là ? Demanda Derek en voyant son avant-bras gauche. Mine de rien, il était au bord du gouffre à l'entendre énumérer ses blessures.

\- Celle-là c'est… Il caressa l'entaille, celle qu'il avait eue quand Mitchell était mort sous ses doigts. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et il les serra en fermant les poings.

\- Un éclat de tôle de notre camion, une bombe… j'ai perdu mon second ce jour-là Il remit rapidement son sweat, pas motivé à montrer le reste. Scott lui pressa la nuque et Ethan s'excusa pour sa question. Stiles balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main, Derek vit bien sur son visage des traces de tristesse.

\- C'est bon. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se reprirent et se retournèrent sur Thomas qui était prêt à partir. Le lieutenant lui donna rendez-vous dans deux jours même heure, même endroit et le kid parti avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est moi ou il n'a même pas l'air fatigué ? Demanda Stiles

\- Je t'assure que si pourtant. Lui dit Derek. Il dégage une grosse fatigue, mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas te la montrer c'est tout

\- Ouai, un peu comme toi en fait ! Dit Scott envers son frère.

Stiles le regarda de travers et compris que son ami lui parlait de ses cauchemars, chaque nuit le militaire se réveillait en sursaut, Scott entendait sa respiration hachée au travers des murs grâce à son ouïe et parfois, quand les réveils étaient trop dur et qu'il criait le nom de Mitchell, il courait dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se calmer.

\- Scott…

Il le gronda silencieusement, roula des yeux et quitta le club à son tour sans un regard.

Derek resta avec les autres encore quelques minutes, puis décida de partir à son tour. Quand il rentra chez lui il retrouva Cat' assise sur l'accoudoir de leur fauteuil. Elle semblait énervée et il put voir les poils de ses bras se dresser. Il souffla d'avance.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il lasse

\- Tu étais avec lui. Cracha-t-elle

**OoOoOoO**

**OUUUh il y en a une qui est pas conteeeente !**

** Der' et Stiles se rapproche enfin doucement :)**

**Alors je vous poste la suite ? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà la suite !**

** Chapitre 8 :** ( Petit mot en fin de chapitre :)

Il se tendit et l'observa cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle s'acharnait à vouer une haine sans faille à Stiles. Alors il s'approcha d'elle menaçant.

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui, c'est clair ? Il lui fit un regard des plus rouge, même s'il n'était plus Alpha pour les autres, il était le sien.

\- Nous sommes ensemble, tu n'as pas à…

\- Je n'ai pas à quoi ? Coupa-t-il en grondant de plus belle. Ici c'est moi qui commande !

\- On est fiancé Derek ! Cria-t-elle

\- Tu t'es proclamé fiancée toute seule, je n'ai jamais accepté ça

\- Tu n'as jamais refusé non plus ! Alors ça y est ? Parce que ce misérable humain arrive et tu me lâche ?

Elle fulminait de rage, son regard brilla de jaune et ses dents claquèrent, Derek du la remettre en place une nouvelle fois et feulant plus fort qu'elle, il lui cracha presque au visage de colère et elle ne put s'empêcher de se ratatiner sur elle-même par respect de bêta. Elle grimaça de rage, elle refusait ce statut, elle voulait être son égale, elle voulait être Alpha comme lui.

Elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle pourrait le devenir en étant marié, en faisant un pacte particulier durant une cérémonie qui lui permettrait d'acquérir le statut d'Alpha en même temps que Derek. Elle voulait une meute, elle voulait gouverner. Mais même si ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était que supposition, elle était persuadé que cela fonctionnerait. Mais pour le moment, Stiles restait une épine dans son pied et il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle piétine encore longtemps.

Quand elle lui avait fait la demande, Derek n'avait pas répondu, il se lamentait sur son sort depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour réfléchir à un avenir. Pour Derek, ses pensées n'étaient que le cirque de ses divagations avec le jeune étudiant, sa peau frissonnante sous ses doigts, son souffle irrégulier sur son visage, ses yeux brillant au clair de lune. Putain, il y pensait jour et nuit et ne plus avoir de nouvelles de lui le rendait complètement marteau. Alors il avait marmonné un semblant de son qu'elle prit pour un oui, et l'affaire était réglé. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la remettre en place, mine de rien, elle lui tenait compagnie, il était moins seul et elle était gentille.

Mais ce jour-là, quand il reçut un appel de Scott pour le prévenir que Stiles rentrait et qu'ils organisaient une fête, il avait été incapable de bouger de chez lui, la peur l'avait paralysé sur place, il était resté avec ce téléphone dans la main pendant plusieurs heures, Cat' avait tout tenté pour le faire revenir, mais rien n'y faisait, il revoyait son visage avant qu'il ne s'endorme, puis de son réveil seul, de la visite qu'il avait essayé de lui faire, mais qui s'avéra être un échec quand il vit son père pleurer sur le perron, quand il avait rejoint Scott pour avoir des nouvelles et qu'il lui avait dit que Stiles était parti. De son retour chez lui, seul, où son odeur était partout, de ses draps défaits où il pouvait encore voir son corps bouger sous ses doigts. Il revoyait tout ça, et il était incapable de bouger.

Cat' avait entendu toute la conversation et avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors quand le lendemain de bonne heure, elle l'avait vu partir, elle s'était mise en tête de le suivre, sa trace la conduisit jusqu'au cimetière. Il observait quelqu'un de loin, elle ne put voir le visage, camouflé sous une capuche de sweat, mais Derek semblait hypnotisé par cet homme. Elle attendit jusqu'au moment où son homme avança jusque l'inconnu qui ôta sa capuche. Elle avait écouté, elle avait serré les dents, elle avait ragé, puis quand elle comprit que cet inconnu allait lui causé des problèmes, elle l'avait suivi à son tour.

Derek regarda la jeune femme se relever quand il eut fini de la soumettre. Cette histoire ne pouvait plus durer, il ne pouvait plus mentir et lui promettre ce qu'elle voulait, il devait y mettre un terme.

\- Cat'…

\- Non Derek ! L'implora-t-elle

\- Il faut que tu partes, je vais appeler Cora… Elle va s'occuper de toi

\- NON DEREK ! Elle hurla et le frappa au visage.

Il garda le silence quand il essuya la trace de sang sur sa joue, la griffe commençait déjà à cicatriser. Alors il se retourna et prit son portable pour appeler sa sœur, celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi mais son frère sut se faire insistant, promettant qu'un jour il lui expliquerait. Elle le prévint qu'elle serait là dans 2 jours et qu'elle l'emmènerait. Quand il raccrocha, Catherine n'en finissait plus de pester et de tout saccager sur son chemin. Il dut la neutraliser et lui intima par ordre d'Alpha de se calmer, elle le fit mais se jura mentalement que ce n'était pas terminé, elle comprit qu'elle devait faire profil bas et parti dans leur chambre commune en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Derek souffla et se tira les cheveux de fatigue, il lui tardait que sa sœur arrive.

**OoOoO**

Stiles était rentré chez lui et avait pris une douche rapide, s'était changé d'un jean et d'un pull léger, les converses aux pieds il était maintenant assis dans la cuisine, un ordinateur portable devant les yeux. Il cherchait l'adresse de Sheila, il s'avait qu'elle habitait dans l'Etat d'à côté, il avait son nom de famille et connaissait plus ou moins la ville, Mitchell lui avait toujours dit qu'il ferait construire une maison près de celle de ses parents, qu'il voulait une grande famille avec 4 enfants et 2 chiens, qu'il aurait construit une cabane dans un arbre pour son fils et que le mot de passe serait SEMPER FI, il avait tellement de projet, qu'en y pensant, Stiles se dit que lui-même n'en avait pas. Il pressa son poing contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette à trembler, cela fonctionna et il passa à autre chose en notant l'adresse sur un papier qu'il fourra dans son portefeuille. Il lui fallait maintenant savoir quand il irait, mais pour le moment il n'était pas prêt.

Deux jours plus tard, Derek et Stiles courraient ensemble dans les bois, juste après ils iraient à la salle de sport où ils retrouveraient les jumeaux, Scott et Tom. Justement, Tom fut le sujet de conversation des deux coureurs.

\- Que veux-tu faire de lui ? Demanda Derek, même pas essoufflé

\- Je ne veux rien en faire de particulier, je veux juste qu'il est confiance en lui… Comme Scott l'a fait avec mo.

Stiles était un peu plus essoufflé mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

\- Tu le prends très à cœur non ?

Le militaire prit le temps de réfléchir puis s'arrêta de courir, une main sur la hanche il se massa la tempe avant de parler.

\- Tu sais… ce gamin ! C'était moi !

Il attrapa ses Dog Tag, les enleva de son cou pour la première fois depuis 4 ans et les tendit à Derek qui les prit avec une tête interdite. Il les observa dans ses mains, jouant entre les trois plaques, il resta hypnotisé devant le nom et le matricule de Stiles inscrit sur deux des plaques, puis la troisième avec un nom inconnu.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on te donne deux plaques avec ton matricule ? (_il ne le laissa pas répondre_) Parce qu'une seule revient à ta famille . Elles servent à identifier les morts quand ils ne le sont plus.

Stiles était sur les dents, sa mâchoire tremblante, il luttait pour ne pas crier, il garda son calme malgré tout.

\- Tu vois… je dois apporter la dernière plaque parce que un homme est mort sous mes doigts (_Derek leva la tête vers lui_), parce que sa femme ne le reverra plus, parce que ses parents ne l'entendront plus, parce qu'il ne construira jamais de cabane dans un arbre ! Alors non, je ne veux pas que Tom finisse comme moi, à devoir porter les plaques d'un autre, parce que je ne veux pas que son père soit mort d'inquiétude à longueur de journée !

Le silence se mit à régner dans les bois, tous les deux ne parlaient plus, Stiles reprit un peu sèchement ses Dog Tag et les remis autour de son cou. Derek le regarda faire, lisant de la peine et de la douleur sur son visage. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, revoyant le visage de Stiles plus jeune et plus fragile. Mais il n'était plus ce jeune garçon, il était un homme ayant vécu trop de chose, vu trop de chose…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse Derek.

Il voulut se remettre à courir mais Derek le retint par le bras, plantant son regard dans le sien. Stiles savait qu'il y cherchait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

\- Tu sais combien de plaque je devrais porter ? Sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes avec le Nogitsune ?

Mais Derek garda le silence, sentant le pou de son ami sous ses doigts.

\- 4 plaques Derek… Et ce sont 4 de trop.

Il récupéra son poignet et reprit sa course. Après quelques secondes, Derek le rattrapa et le bouscula gentiment pour lui signifier qu'il fallait oublier. Alors Stiles joua le jeu et ils se mirent à se faire la course.

L'entraînement se fit comme la veille, Tom était en âge et Stiles lui parlait s'en cesse, l'encourageant encore et encore, le jeune passa entre les ateliers de tous les garçons et Derek prenait plaisir à soutenir Stiles dans sa quête, Scott et lui se rapprochait, les jumeaux aussi. Il retrouvait le sourire en retrouvant cette meute qu'il avait perdu, il était peut être redevenu Alpha en s'occupant de Catherine, mais au final, ce statut, il s'en fichait royalement. Quand Tom fut parti, les garçons décidèrent d'aller prendre un déjeuné en ville, ils riaient tous de bon cœur avec leurs souvenirs, Stiles apprenait pleins de choses qui s'étaient déroulées pendant son absence, Scott ne reprenant pas les cours avant cet après-midi.

\- Bon Derek, vas-tu nous dire depuis quand tu as une petite amie ? Lança Ethan tout en riant.

Derek cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange et regarda les autres qui attendaient une réponse.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ma vie privée vous intéresse ?

\- Elle nous intéresse depuis qu'elle nous est tombé (?) dessus !

\- Ouai, pour être tombé, elle est tombée ! Stiles se massa la nuque avec le souvenir.

\- Hum… et bien, j'avais une petite amie (_il insista bien sur le passé_)

\- Avais ? Sérieux ? Demanda Scott de suite curieux

\- Ouai… ma sœur doit venir la récupérer tout à l'heure, en fait… ça ne collait pas vraiment

\- Mais comment en es-tu venu à la demander en mariage ? Ajouta Aiden

\- Disons que… (_Il se tritura les mains et lança discrètement un regard à Stiles qui attendait sa réponse presque religieusement._) Pourquoi pas ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Genre pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Tu es sérieux ?

Stiles voulu presque crier, cette réponse n'était pour lui pas suffisante pour vouloir épouser quelqu'un.

\- Stiles… Son ami essaya de le calmer avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

D'ailleurs son frère abdiqua et reprit son gobelet de café pour en avaler une gorgée. C'est Aiden qui se mit à surprendre tout le monde.

\- Je vais demander à Lydia de m'épouser.

Et là se fut Stiles qui recracha son café sur la table. Les autres rallèrent qu'il en ait mit partout et il se dépêcha de tout nettoyer tout en regardant le jumeau d'un œil sérieux. Sa Lydia ? Putain, il l'avait aimé pendant tellement d'année que pour lui cette annonce fut un choc. Ok, il ne l'aimait plus comme le lycéen qu'il avait été avant, maintenant elle était une sœur, une amie bien plus proche. Malgré le mal que le Nogitsune avait pu lui faire, elle était restée.

Derek l'aida à reprendre son souffle en lui tapotant le dos pendant que le militaire essayait d'essuyer la table.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda son frère de cœur inquiet

\- Ouai…

Aiden ria et tapa dans le dos du militaire.

\- Tu m'autorise hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

\- Bah, parce que tu as toujours était fou d'elle et que je te l'ai piqué !

\- Alors de un, tu ne me l'a pas piqué ! De deux, je n'en étais pas fou !

\- Tu parles… Aiden sourit doucement et Scott pouffa

\- Quoi ? (_Stiles essayait de paraître incrédule, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait été grillé._) Bon, ok, je l'admets, disons que depuis que j'ai l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai toujours cru que je me marierais avec Lydia Martin, mais ça m'est passé, je vous assure !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Aiden lui assura qu'il voulait juste le charrier, bien que sa demande soit sérieuse. Alors tous les quatre le félicitèrent et lui promirent qu'il allait galérer, Lydia était certes plus intelligente que la moyenne, mais elle était aussi une princesse dans l'âme, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se rater dans sa demande. Cela lui fit monter la pression et Stiles en rajouta un peu plus en riant.

**OoOoO**

**Merci pour vos review :)**

**Ensuite je répète cette histoire est l'originale ce n'est pas une traduction /!\**

**Par ailleurs, je voulais vous demander savez vous si je peux lire une belle histoire sur Elliot et Lucas de SKAM France ?**

**MERCIIIII**

**Céline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Derek riait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas son portable sonner, il avait eu plusieurs appels en absence de Cora. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à le joindre, elle avait décidé d'aller à sa recherche, le pistant, elle le retrouva en ville dans un café avec son ancienne meute. Connaissant son frère, elle fut surprise de le retrouver avec Scott et les jumeaux mais elle resta stupéfaite de revoir le jeune lycéen qui n'en était plus un à côté de lui.

Derek semblait agir comme un aimant avec lui, dès que Stiles bougeait, son frère calquait ses mouvements au siens, essayant de s'en approcher de façon invisible. Elle sourit en se souvenant de l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait sur Stiles et lui, elle ne pensait pas que les choses s'étaient arrangées, peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait appelé pour récupérer Catherine ? D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elle était là, elle était passée chez lui mais personne n'était là. Stiles fut le premier à la reconnaître et contre toute attente, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Comment vas-tu Stiles ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu me faisais du bouche à bouche !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Derek abasourdi

\- Euh… non, en fait on était dans cette ambulance et… elle lâchait… bref !

Après que Stiles eu préféré se taire, Cora salua tout le monde et se tourna vers son frère qui l'a pris dans ses bras chaleureusement.

\- Bon alors, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que je dois venir prendre Catherine ?

Il aurait préféré avoir cette conversation en intimité, mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et lui parla devant les autres.

\- C'est fini, et je ne peux pas la laisser ici… Il insista du regard pour qu'elle comprenne qu'avec le retour de Stiles, il ne peut pas continuer cette mascarade. Elle le comprit et n'ajouta rien, cependant…

\- Par contre je reviens de chez toi, et… elle n'était pas là

\- Pardon ? Pourtant…

Il lui avait demandé de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour l'arrivée de Cora, ok il avait pris un peu de temps avec ce déjeuné improvisé mais bon… Il se mit aux aguets, où était-elle ? Il savait qu'elle était en rage après Stiles, mais il était avec lui, alors il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

\- On y va !

Il prit ses affaires et salua rapidement les garçons avant de partir avec sa sœur sous le regard de Stiles qui ne les quitta pas tant qu'ils étaient toujours dans son champ de vision. Une fois quitté, il revint vers ses amis qui décidèrent de partir également. Il rentra donc avec Scott qui devait se préparer pour tout à l'heure. Les jours suivants furent les mêmes, avec pour seul changement, la disparition de Catherine, Derek et Cora avaient suivi sa trace jusqu'à la sortie de la ville voisine, elle avait quitté Beacon Hill, et Derek ne sut pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

Cora repartit quelques jours après son arrivée, seule. Les deux anciens amants avaient pris pour rituel leur jogging avant chaque entraînement, les autres jours, Stiles le faisait seul, passant régulièrement au cimetière. La relation entre les parents de Scott et Stiles avançait bien, tellement bien que John proposa un diner aux garçons, demandant à Scott de venir le premier. Ce dernier en fut surprit mais son ami lui avait dit d'y aller et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard, de toute façon il avait un truc à faire avant de venir. Alors Scott arriva chez les Stilinski, seul, et dire qu'il appréhendait était un euphémisme. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'avança dans la cuisine où il trouva son père en train de préparer le diner, il s'attendait à voir sa mère quelque part mais ne l'a trouva pas.

\- Bonjour John. Dit-il les mains dans les poches ne sachant pas quoi en faire sur le coup.

\- Ah Scott ! Comment vas-tu ? Il avait l'air aussi gêné que lui

\- Bien !... merci

John l'invita à s'installer et lui proposa une bière, le plus jeune se rappela mentalement qu'il avait l'âge l'égale d'en boire une, ouai, être avec le shérif nous fait nous remettre souvent en question. Il sourit intérieurement et accepta la boisson quand le père de Stiles s'installa en face de lui. John prit le temps de se racler la gorge, il savait que Mélissa n'allait plus tarder et que son fils allait bientôt arriver.

\- Scott….

John réfléchit quelques secondes avant de commencer, c'est marrant, mais son discourt était si bien préparé il y a de cela une heure, qu'il n'en revenait pas là maintenant, d'avoir perdu la moitié de son texte. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire une note? Il n'en savait trop rien, parce que là, à l'instant, ce gamin qu'il avait vu grandir, lui fichait un peu la trouille.

\- Shérif, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Oui, c'est juste… tu sais, depuis la mort de Claudia… (_Il se décida à le regarder dans les yeux_), Stiles a été la seule personne au monde qu'il me restait, il était et il est (_en insistant bien_) la meilleure chose de ma vie, il est une part d'elle… mais… (_il déglutit se souvenant du jour où il est partie en ne laissant qu'une petite note_) pendant son absence, je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher, personne pour dire «_** Hey mon pote, ton fils t'attends, rentre chez toi !**_ » Je n'avais plus rien.

Scott écouta de façon religieuse, il se souvenait très bien de l'état de John après le départ de Stiles, lui-même n'était plus grand-chose après ça. Mais John continua sur sa lancée en esquissant tout de même un léger sourire.

\- Mais un jour… ta mère est venu me voir au bureau, je venais d'essuyer une garde au poste de plus de 72H, je ne voulais pas rentrer. Elle est entré en claquant la porte derrière elle, elle a crié tellement fort après moi que mes gars se sont tassé sur eux-mêmes pendant plusieurs minutes…. Elle m'a hurlé de me ressaisir, que Stiles allait bien et qu'il fallait que je reste sur cette idée, qu'il fallait que j'avance et que je cesse de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as parlé de moi Scott… Et il faut que tu saches que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout le soutient que tu m'as apporté, que tu nous as tous apporté, à moi, comme à Stiles, tu as toujours étais là pour lui et tu l'es encore et tous les jours une panique sourde me prend lorsque j'imagine ton absence dans sa vie.

\- Non John, c'est…

\- Si Scott, c'est vrai et tu le sais. Après sa visite, ta mère et moi avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble et… je tiens énormément à elle Scott, elle est importante pour moi et… je l'aime… beaucoup… tout court en fait.

Inconsciemment, Scott retint son souffle, allait-il lui demander ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui demander ? Le shérif reprit son souffle, sûrement comme une dernière dose de courage, les mains moites, il prit une boîte dans la poche de sa chemise et l'ouvrit pour la lui montrer. Une magnifique bague s'y trouvait, une bague de fiançailles.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui Scott, je voudrais te demander la main de ta mère. Il souffla une dernière fois attendant le couperet.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? Le questionna-t-il surprit.

\- Je suis de la vieille école Scott, on demande au chef de famille en premier lieu

\- Le chef de… Mais…

Il réalisa soudainement, même si cette information ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis le départ de son père, mais Scott avait toujours était le seul dans le cœur et la vie de sa mère, ils n'avaient toujours été que tous les deux, pas de grands parents, d'oncle ou de tante, rien. Juste Mélissa et Scott McCall. Il resta dubitatif devant cette bague qu'il imaginait déjà au doigt de sa mère, est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi ? Elle ne lui en avait pas plus parlé que ça, mais il pouvait se rappeler le visage qu'elle arborait quand le shérif Stilinski se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle rayonnait, elle souriait, et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Scott pour obtenir sa réponse.

\- Oui Chef… Je suis d'accord.

John se laissa expirer pour la première fois depuis ces interminables minutes durant lesquelles Scott semblait réfléchir, jusqu'au bout, il avait cru qu'il dirait non. Il se permit de sourire franchement, tout le stresse s'enlevant de ses épaules, même à l'œil nu, le fils pouvait voir la tension le quitter. Ils se levèrent et Scott l'enlaça pour le féliciter, se permettant une petite entorse en lui promettant qu'il le traquerait s'il lui faisait du mal, John en rit quelques secondes mais il lui assura que cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

\- Stiles ne va plus me lâcher !

\- Pour sûr ! C'est lui qui est venu avec moi chercher la bague de Mélissa

\- Quoi ? Il était au courant et ne m'a rien dit ? Il cria si fort qu'on l'entendit dans la rue.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Stiles pour entrer dans la maison en riant. Il avait entendu son cri du porche sans avoir entendu la conversation, il était encore surprit que son ami n'est pas reconnu son odeur. Sûrement était-il trop perturbé par la nouvelle ? Scott se rua sur lui pour lui en mettre une mais Stiles para et le prit dans ses bras à la place, puis lui frotta le haut du crâne avec son poing, le loup hurla de rage et le poussa, mais on pouvait voir le rire l'habiter.

\- Hou, petit frère n'est pas content ! Le poussa d'avantage Stiles

\- La ferme Stiles ! Scott laissa ses yeux rouge luire devant John et Stiles, mais les deux Stilinski roulèrent des yeux, pas impressionné pour un sous, ce qui le vexa plus que légèrement, il se mit à bouder dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que Mélissa n'entre dans la maison, elle semblait fatigué par cette journée, mais son visage rayonna en voyant les garçons, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son fils bouder dans le fauteuil.

\- Ils sont méchants avec moi !

\- Oh pitié ! On dirait un bébé. Rigola son ami et venant s'installer à côté de lui dans le fauteuil.

\- Toi, je te déteste ! Scott croisa plus encore ses bras contre lui, la lèvre inférieure pendante et le regard sévère, mais Stiles ne se laissa pas prendre, il le prit dans ses bras tout entier et chuchota.

\- Je parie que ce sera moi le préféré de toute façon !

\- Même pas en rêve ! Il se leva rapidement sous le rire de son frère et couru vers sa mère qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Maman !

\- Enfin Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Hein je suis ton préféré ?

\- Mon quoi ? Bien sûr mon chéri ! Elle le prit dans ses bras ne comprenant vraiment rien, elle regarda John qui haussa les épaules en souriant et retourna à sa cuisine.

\- Bah et moi ? Fit Stiles en faisant une moue de bébé, il s'approcha d'eux doucement avec un petit sourire. Mélissa lui ouvrit un deuxième bras mais Scott le retint

\- Non ! C'est ma mère ! Trouves toi en une autre !

Stiles se raidit quelques secondes, cette phrase, on ne la lui avait jamais dite, Scott s'en rendit compte, il lâcha sa mère rapidement pour se tourner vers Stiles, il le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir en s'excusant plusieurs fois.

\- Pardon ! Désolé… c'était pour rire, tu sais… je ne le pensais pas. Je te la prête ! Stiles se reprit et le serra à son tour dans ses bras, lui rassurant que ce n'était rien, ils étaient dans le jeu c'est tout. Mélissa embrassa comme elle put, sur le bout de ses pieds, la tête de chacun des garçons et rejoignit John dans la cuisine qui avait tout entendu.

\- Désolé John…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et pria mentalement pour qu'elle accepte sa demande. Et elle accepta. Bien sûr, après un choc de quelques longues et affreuses minutes, qui ne durèrent qu'en fait quelques secondes, puis des larmes silencieuses, ensuite un regard aux deux garçons qui n'attendaient que sa réponse et pour terminer John qui semblait dépérir de minutes en minutes. S'en suivit un grand soulagement, des embrassades et des câlins à foisons. Mais quand la future mariée voulu parler des préparatifs, les deux jeunes hommes prirent la fuite, prétextant qu'ils devaient se lever de bonne heure demain, John en rit de les voir s'esquiver de la sorte et même quand ils passèrent la porte, il riait encore, on aurait dit que les deux amis avaient le feu aux fesses.

**OooO**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 10 dans quelques minutes :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

D'ailleurs, quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Scott souffla qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle et son vis-à-vis lui confirma qu'ils avaient eu de la chance.

\- Même pas en rêve je parle de dragée et autres fleurs compris ? Lui dit Stiles en tombant dans le fauteuil, un coussin sur le visage

Scott vint au-dessus de lui contre le dossier du canapé, il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et but la sienne en attendant qu'il la saisisse. Le lieutenant le sentit et enleva le coussin de sa tête pour prendre la bouteille.

\- Pourtant tu te doutes bien que l'on va y avoir droit, pas vrai ?

\- Pas si on trouve un autre moyen ! Et je sais lequel...

Stiles lui fit son sourire diabolique et prit son portable.

Le lendemain, Mélissa fut surprise de trouver Lydia devant sa porte avec des magazines des échantillons de tissus.

Comme à son habitude, Stiles se trouvait au cimetière, il venait d'aller voir sa mère, il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle pour son père, lui assurant qu'elle serait fière de voir l'homme qu'il était et qu'il semblait heureux d'être avec Mélissa, qu'il ne doutait pas que cela devait être dure mais qu'il était persuadé que, de là haut, elle devait être heureuse pour lui. Il lui avait aussi parlé la phrase que Scott lui avait dite, parce que oui, ça l'avait travaillé, parce que Mélissa avait toujours était une mère pour lui depuis sa mort et qu'il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'essayer de la considérer comme telle.

Une larme avait coulé quand il avait espéré un signe, n'importe lequel, un signe de sa part pour lui assurer que c'était bon, qu'il avait le droit, il avait attendu longtemps, mais une légère brise lui avait séché la larme et il en avait souri heureux.

Ensuite, il était allé à celle d'Allisson, il posa une nouvelle rose sur la pierre, vide de la précédente qu'il apportait à chaque visite, il avait mis ça sur le compte du vent, ou peut-être même d'un vol, les gens sont tellement radins de nos jours…

\- Hey…

Même s'il parlait à sa mère de façon naturelle, quand il était devant la tombe de la jeune fille, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à parler. Il restait généralement silencieux devant elle, se contentant de se souvenir d'elle, quand elle était heureuse avec Scott, avec Isaac… Et comme toutes les fois, il revoyait son visage près du siens, près du Nogitsune… Il revoyait son regard se voiler quand l'esprit noir s'est infiltré en elle… Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrait les yeux brusquement, se demandant s'il s'était endormi ou non, mais comme il était impossible de dormir debout, il en avait jugé qu'il était trop plongé dans ses souvenirs. Mais aujourd'hui, quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, il vit une silhouette au loin, une silhouette familière qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

\- Isaac ? Il voulut le rejoindre mais la silhouette se retourna pour s'éloigner.

\- Isaac ? Isaac ! Isaac !

Il courut comme il put entre les tombes, s'excusant mentalement de les traverser. Mais quand il arriva là où il était censé se trouver, il ne le vit nulle part, alors il s'enfonça dans le bois, mais rien n'y fit, il était seul. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, criant son nom à maintes reprises. Quand il accepta qu'il n'aurait aucun retour il fit demi tour, il jeta un œil à la tombe d'Allisson avant de partir et constata que la rose avait disparu…

Une fois rentré, il déboula dans la chambre de Scott qui ronflait comme un cochon, il aurait pu prendre deux minutes et rire du filet de bave qui lui coulait de sa bouche ou encore de sa position de fœtus en plein milieu du lit, mais il n'avait pas le temps.

\- Scott ! Réveille-toi !

\- Hum… quoi ?

Il faut dire que les réveils chez Scott étaient toujours difficiles. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira comme un chat dans son lit. Puis quand il vit le regard de Stiles il se redressa soudain en alerte.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai vu Isaac, je crois qu'il est revenu !

\- Vraiment ? Scott laissa un sourire lui traverser le visage

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas laissé lui parler, il s'est enfui…. Dit-il plus penaud.

\- Enfui ? Il se frotta le visage pour tenter d'enlever la fatigue

\- En même temps… après notre dernière rencontre, je peux comprendre… Il s'installa sur le lit de son ami et souffla se souvenant de ce visage froid et haineux.

Scott préféra ne rien ajouter, il pressa l'épaule de son ami et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner. Il fit un texto aux jumeaux et Derek pour les prévenir de la présence d'Isaac, il reçut rapidement une réponse lui disant qu'ils surveilleraient de leurs côtés.

Stiles passa la journée avec le souvenir du visage d'Isaac et Chris Argent lors de l'enterrement d'Allisson. De la colère et de la haine coulaient à travers eux, Stiles avait été cloué sur place, les larmes aux yeux, il s'en voulait déjà énormément lui-même, mais les entendre lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà l'avait juste poussé un peu plus hors de la ville. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il aurait au moins juste voulu leur parlé pour, il ne savait pas, peut-être s'excuser ? Même ça, ce n'était pas suffisant, il aurait juste voulu faire quelque chose qui soit utile.

Il passa chez son père qui l'avait prévenu qu'une lettre était arrivée pour lui aujourd'hui. Quand il entra dans la maison celle-ci semblait vide, il dut utiliser la clé qu'il possédait et entra dans le noir. Ne voulant pas trop s'attarder, il attrapa la lettre sur le meuble de l'entrée et ressortit.

Il attendit d'être chez lui pour l'ouvrir et il fut heureux de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de son unité, elle venait lui rendre visite le 28 de ce mois et l'attendrait à la gare routière à 22H30 venant du bus de Sacramento. Il bondit sur le calendrier pour regarder la date et fut effrayé en lisant qu'ils étaient le 28 et qu'il était 22H35.

\- Putain !

Il prit ses clés et sortie en courant, il appela Scott sur la route pour lui demander de le rejoindre à la gare routière plus vite possible, son ami ne se fit pas prier et Stiles arriva à la gare pas plus essoufflé que la normal, enfin si, vu le sprint qu'il venait de faire tout en parlant au téléphone.

Il arriva sur place après dix minutes de course, il retrouva son unité, les gars parlaient entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne voit Stiles arriver en courant.

\- Hé ! Mon Lieutenant !

Le plus vieux des trois de son unité le prit dans ses bras et le serra en lui tapotant le dos, Stiles était content de les revoir, il souriait comme jamais et prit chacun leur tour ses deux autres collègues.

Le premier à lui avoir sauté dessus était Johnny Hackles alias « _Jenk_s », le plus vieux d'entre eux, ensuite il y avait Kévin Storm, alias «_ La torche_ », parce qu'il aimait mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il trouvait, puis Matthew Blake dit « _Poulet_ » parce que franchement, il faisait une imitation du volatile avec une telle facilité et ressemblance qu'il en avait fait rire plus d'un à la base, leur laissant des côtes douloureuses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les gars ?

\- Eh bien, on s'est dit que tu avais surement besoin de distraction ! Lui lança Poulet avec un sourire carnassier

\- Ouai, tu sais… après la mort de Mitchell, on a bien compris que ça t'avais bien trop secoué. Jenks posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire encourageant

\- Ça nous a tous marqué Jenks.

\- Vrai…

Une voiture arriva et Scott stoppa la voiture dans un crissement de pneus, il en sortit en courant vers Stiles légèrement paniqué.

\- Stiles ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il arriva enfin à lui et observa les trois autres gars, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. La Torche sortie du groupe et vint saluer Scott en tendant la main.

\- La Torche ! Et voici, Jenks et Poulet… Il désigna ses potes derrière lui et Stiles approcha de son frère.

\- Scott, je te présente mon unité… Les gars, voici Scott !

\- Oh !

Scott les salua à son tour, s'excusant de son attitude.

\- Pas de soucis, on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi mec ! lui dit Poulet

\- Moi aussi, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas un jour à vous rencontrer !

Stiles m'a également parlé de vous dans ses lettres

\- Bon c'est fini ? Je suis une grande pipelette, je sais !

Stiles leva les bras de façon théâtrale et les poussa à la voiture de Scott en riant. Ils suivirent tous et Scott les conduisit au seul et unique hôtel de Beacon Hill.

\- Tu cours toujours le matin lieutenant ? Demanda Poulet

\- Sur ! 5 :00 ! Dit-il au garde à vous en riant

\- Cool, On peut se rejoindre demain ?

Stiles hésita à répondre, c'était le jour où il courait avec Derek, et quelque part, il aimé bien cette routine, et puis, il était sûr que le loup allait en faire une jaunisse, il valait mieux éviter ça.

\- Disons que je cours avec un ami, mais on peut se rejoindre à 6 :30 à la salle de sport, j'y entraîne un gamin, Scott sera là et mes amis aussi ! Lança-t-il espérant qu'ils acceptent. Ce qu'ils firent.

\- Pas de problème Lieutenant

\- Nan, ici c'est Stiles les gars, pas de grade

\- Ok Lieutenant Stiles ! Lui dit Poulet pour jouer.

Stiles se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel laissa ses gars rejoindre leur chambre et il prit la route de chez lui avec Scott.

\- Sympa tes potes !

\- Ouai… Il plongea dans ses pensées et sourit à Scott avant de regarder la route.

Tous les deux couraient en riant, le fait est qu'il était toujours étrange pour Stiles d'entendre Derek rire, malgré tout, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu faire, pourtant… il appréciait ça.

\- Poulet ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi un nom pareil ? Demanda Derek toujours en riant

\- Je lui demanderai de te faire une démonstration, franchement j'ai essayé, et crois-moi, je suis incapable de faire pareil ! Stiles pouffa

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça !

\- Je t'assure que non !

\- Pourtant tu as toujours aimé faire le pitre ! Danser… ce genre de chose !

\- Ouai…

Soudain Stiles devint plus sombre et son humeur joyeuse s'envola. Derek le remarqua et s'arrêta de rire puis de courir pour finir par se stopper tout court. Stiles suivi son mouvement et le regarda perplexe.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es toujours lui Stiles, tu es toujours ce gosse qui aime faire le bien autour de lui, qui donne le sourire, celui qui aime se rendre ridicule parce que ça fait rire les gens.

Derek s'approcha de lui pour regarder dans le fond de ses yeux, cherchant à y desseller une réaction. Mais Stiles se mordit la joue et regarda par-dessus lui.

\- C'était avant Derek, je ne pense pas être ce gamin

\- Non, tu es un homme Stiles, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as ça en toi, sinon tu n'aurais jamais essayé de faire cette imitation du poulet !

Il réussit à le dérider et se sentit plein de courage quand il le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale. Stiles se laissa faire, oubliant ces frissons le long de sa colonne. Derek lui parla alors calmement essayant de ne pas trahir le nœud qui venait de lui saisir l'estomac.

\- Je suis là pour toi Stiles, quoi qu'il arrive, qui que tu deviennes… Je suis là

\- Merci…

Il se serra à son tour avant de s'éloigner et de lui proposer de continuer.

**OoOoO **

** Ouuuh j'adore cette fin de chapitre :D**

**Bon si je peux je vous poste la suite Mercredi apres-midi ou soir :)**

**J'attend vos avis **

** Bonne soirée**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

Ils arrivèrent donc sur place et tout le monde était là, même Tom. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient en retard ce matin, mais Stiles regarda sa montre pour constater qu'il était 6 :32, pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus !

\- Bah alors Lieutenant ! On a raté l'heure ? Le critiqua joyeusement La Torche

\- La ferme ! Souffla l'accusé et Derek ria sous cape.

Ils se saluèrent tous et les présentations avec Derek se firent de la même façon que pour tout le monde, les jumeaux parlaient déjà avec Jenks et Poulet et Tom n'avait pas assez de ses yeux pour voir tous ses hommes si fort et si imposant. Ouai… il regarda ses petits muscles et ses fines guibolles et grimaça pour lui seul. Mais Derek le vit et lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager.

\- Tu as déjà bien changé depuis que nous avons commencé… tu progresse, je t'assure ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Stiles commença l'entraînement.

Et c'était vrai, Tom prenait en assurance, physiquement et psychologiquement, même si ce côté était plus long à évoluer, mais son physique devenait plus musclé, ses jambes toutes minces devenaient affûtées, ses maigres épaules devenaient plus carrées et ses bras maigrichons prenaient du volume. Il s'affirmait musculairement et n'importe qui dans la rue ou en classe pouvaient le confirmer.

Quand sa séance fut terminé, Lydia entra dans le club avec un ruban mètre et un bloc note, les sifflements des trois nouveaux arrivés de Beacon Hill ne la distrèrent même pas de son chemin jusqu'à Aiden qu'elle embrassa amoureusement sous de nouveaux sifflements. Le loup en afficha son plus beau sourire de vainqueur. Les autres se contentèrent de rire mais Stiles s'arrêta bien rapidement quand elle lui fit lever le bras et s'amusa à lui prendre toutes ses mensurations.

\- Enlève ton pull.

Ce fut plus un ordre qu'une demande. Stiles siffla et regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il devait être effrayer ou pas. Mais Lydia ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

\- Pitié Stiles, tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Non !

Il enleva son sweat rapidement, prenant soin de garder son débardeur dessous, elle roula des yeux et s'attela à la tâche, bras, cou, buste… Elle se retint de sourire quand elle lui prit le tour de taille et la longueur des jambes, Stiles n'en menait franchement pas large, les autres se marraient ainsi que Scott, il regarda Aiden lui murmurant « désolé », les bras toujours écartés, il dut se retourner et elle fit la même chose avec son dos.

Il pouvait voir le regard de Derek sur lui, il essaya de ne pas se dire que lui aussi devait prendre ses mensurations, Derek fut pris en flag par Ethan et tenta de regarder ailleurs.

\- Parfait ! A toi Scott !

Le rire de Scott mourut dans sa gorge et il faillit même s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais Lydia ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lui ôta son haut, et comme d'habitude Scott fut torse nu. Stiles roula des yeux et le même cirque reprit.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer ? Demanda Poulet mort de rire

\- Nos parents se marient. Lit répondit Stiles un léger sourire aux lèvres

\- Oui, son père et ma mère…

\- Félicitations les gars ! Vous n'aurez plus à faire semblant d'être frère. Rigola Ethan

\- Comme s'ils en avaient eu besoin ! Ils étaient toujours fourré ensemble ceux-là. Souffla Lydia concentré sur sa tâche.

Quand on voyait la tête de Scott, Stiles arrivait dans la seconde ! Les autres rirent doucement et bientôt la torture de Scott fut terminée. Elle allait se placer près de Derek pour recommencer mais celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, l'air menaçant.

\- Ne fait pas ton rabat-joie Hale ! Les futurs mariés veulent la meute au complet… pour le cortège

\- Pardon ? Dire qu'il était perplexe était une aberration

\- La meute ? Demanda Jenks curieux mais Lydia balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main

\- Vous les avez vus ? On dirait une meute à toujours traîner ensemble ! Dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte alors qu'elle menaçait Derek avec son regard de garce qu'elle le déshabillerait toute seule s'il le fallait.

\- Ok…

Il abdiqua et enleva son sweat alors qu'il n'avait rien dessous. Il écarta les bras pendant qu'elle prenait les mesures et Stiles se reprit de le regarder quand il vit Ethan l'observer, il lui fit une tête de « quoi ? » et Ethan sourit discrètement. Quand Derek se mit dos à eux, les militaires purent constater son tatoo, ils avaient aussi vu ceux de Scott et se demandait pourquoi Stiles n'en avait pas.

\- J'ai déjà assez de cicatrices pour avoir besoin d'un tatouage ! (_Se défendit-il presque blasé, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation._) Et puis, je n'aime pas les aiguilles…

\- Pourtant on a essayé de lui en faire faire un, mais il n'a jamais voulu ! Lança La Torche

\- Quand je me suis fait le mien, il est tombé dans les pommes !

\- Scott ! J'étais plus… jeune… et puis les aiguilles c'est… (_Il s'ébroua pour oublier ce jour, et aussi le chalumeau que Derek avait utilisé_)…

Beurk Scott et Derek comprenant sa grimace rirent de bon cœur et Lydia en eu terminé. Les autres demandèrent pourquoi les jumeaux n'y passèrent pas. Tout naturellement elle leur répondit qu'elle connaissait les mensurations en détails d'Aiden et que tout logiquement celle d'Ethan aussi.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Lydia Martin, petite amie d'un des monsieur muscle ici présent !

\- Enchanté M'dame ! La saluèrent-ils tous les trois

\- Lydia, je te présente, Jenks, La Torche et Poulet, ils sont de mon unité.

\- Humm… Intéressant !

Elle les observa d'un œil conspirateur, bien décidé à en savoir plus sur Stiles et ces quatre années qu'il essayait de passer sous silence.

\- Crachez le morceau les garçons ! Lança-t-elle tout à trac

\- Le morceau M'dame ? Demanda Poulet une main derrière la nuque de façon nerveuse.

\- Stiles, comment était-il ? Mais Stiles leur fit signe de se taire, Lydia insista de son regard de tueuse et Poulet déglutit.

\- Et bien… (_Stiles souffla et passa une main sur ses yeux_) Le lieutenant est très réservé, parle peu et…

\- On parle bien de la même personne là ? Demanda Ethan en souriant, Stiles le gratifia d'un regard noir.

\- Heuu… ouai ?

\- En fait, Stiles et moi étions dans la même école quand nous nous sommes engagés, il avait l'air de vouloir oublier quelque chose, et moi aussi… Alors on a fait comme si et on s'est vite bien entendu.

Stiles regarda son ami La Torche et se souvint du jeune blond au regard noisette. Il avait une ecchymose sur la joue et une autre sous l'œil, mais ses longues mèches cachaient la moitié de son visage, il était à l'écart des autres gars qui faisaient les gros lourdauds plus loin, il jouait avec un briquet qu'il éteignait et allumé consécutivement. Alors Stiles était allé près de lui et ils avaient gardés le silence pendant un long moment. Quand Stiles se releva et s'apprêta à repartir, il tendit la main au jeune. « Stiles », il avait relevé le regard et éteint son briquet pour lui serrer la main en retour « Kévin ».

\- Quand j'ai intégré leur unité à la base de Kaboul, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce gosse était plus gradé que moi, et puis j'ai compris quand nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le terrain. Il était tactique, réfléchit, son objectif était de protéger sa troupe, il était déterminé en toute circonstance… (_Ajouta Jenks._) Un jour je l'ai cherché, j'étais plutôt con à l'époque, mais quand j'ai été blessé par un tir de mitraillette, il n'a pas hésité à intervenir et il m'a sauvé la vie…. Ce qui d'ailleurs t'a coûté une balle sur le flanc.

Stiles aurait aimé que la discussion s'arrête là, il était gêné que l'attention soit dirigée sur lui. Inconsciemment Derek s'était rapproché du groupe et de lui en particulier, un peu en retrait derrière lui, comme un soutient que Stiles reconnu et apprécia en secret, mais il préféra ne rien montrer. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand Lydia lui souleva le débardeur pour trouver la cicatrice, il voulut remettre son haut en place mais un regard glacial le coupa. Ses abdos saillants mis à nu, ils purent tous constater la marque d'une balle sur le flanc droit, sa meute siffla pour ne pas gronder comme des loups, et Stiles s'empressa de remettre son maillot en place. Lydia le prit dans ses bras et il se sentit soulagé qu'elle soit là l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je suis là Lydia, cesse de t'inquiéter…

\- Tu parles…

Elle se redressa, essuya discrètement ses yeux face à Stiles et Derek pour ne pas que les autres la remarque et elle partit avec ses notes et son ruban, la tête haute et fière. Pour changer de sujet, Stiles demanda à Poulet de faire la démonstration de ses talents pour Derek qui se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler ce poulet. Le militaire se mit au garde à vous pour obéir et s'exécuta, cela permit à l'ambiance de se réchauffer et Derek se remit à rire sous les yeux amusé des autres.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle routine se mit en place. John ayant appris la visite des militaires, insista pour les inviter à diner et il s'était abstenu de poser toutes les questions qui lui grillaient le cerveau sur la vie de Stiles à la base, il avait été militaire lui aussi, il savait ce que signifiait d'être sur le terrain, et égoïstement, il ne voulait pas entendre que son fils avait risqué sa vie tous les jours. Les préparatifs du mariage allait bon train, les futurs mariés voulaient se marier cet été, soit dans quelques semaines, Lydia avait bien essayé de les en dissuader, qu'il fallait plus de temps mais ils avaient été catégorique. Ils avaient déjà assez attendu comme ça, ce à quoi Stiles avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, Mélissa en fut choqué et lui mit une tape derrière la tête alors que le jeune avait ri.

Un matin après l'entraînement, Stiles fut su le point de partir, mais Ethan le retint et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner tous les deux, les autres rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, demain était le weekend et ils avaient prévu de tous aller à la plage. Quand ils arrivèrent à la terrasse du restaurant qui avait pris l'habitude de les voir régulièrement maintenant, ils prirent chacun un café et Stiles lui demanda si tout allait bien pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

\- Je vais te poser une question… directe - Ouai…

Il arqua un sourcil pas très rassuré mais reprit son café

\- Est-ce que Derek et toi avaient couché ensemble ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il recracha sa boisson chaude, normalement tout aurait du atterrir sur le loup mais grâce à ses réflexes, puis avouons-le, il s'y attendait, il put éviter les éclaboussures.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu me pose franchement la question ? Il était incrédule

\- Ecoute Stiles, je suis gay ok, ce n'est pas un secret et je peux t'assurer que je sais lire entre vous deux !

Il décala son propre café et prit appui sur la table pour se rapprocher de lui, d'instinct Stiles se recula au fond de sa chaise, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés.

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas que vous êtes l'un autour de l'autre ? Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais tout ton corps se détend quand il est près de toi ! Je suis un loup ne l'oublie pas

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ses mains se baladaient devant son visage comme pour essuyer ses remarques

\- Tu peux nier tant que tu veux, parce que je suis prêt à parier que, soit vous avez couché ensemble, ou alors ça ne saurait tarder.

Stiles garda le silence, analysant ses paroles, ok il prenait plaisir à être avec Derek pour courir le matin, ok ils avaient souvent quelques fou rire…

\- On a déjà couché ensemble… il y a longtemps

\- Avant ton départ ? Ethan ne se réjouissait pas qu'il lui parle, au contraire il était concentré, prêt à l'aider s'il le fallait.

\- Oui, j'étais… perdu et Derek semblait être le seul qui n'essayait pas de me dire que je n'y étais pour rien. Et puis, enfin tu vois…

\- Et tu es parti…

\- Ouai, en pleine nuit, j'ai paniqué et je suis rentré chez moi prendre mes affaires et j'ai pris le bus pour Sacramento

\- Je vois…

Ethan reprit une gorgée de son café l'air ailleurs. Stiles arqua un sourcil et le questionna.

\- Tu vois quoi ?

\- Je vois pourquoi Derek s'est totalement reclus après ton départ, personne n'avait fait le rapprochement à l'époque, qui aurait pu ? Il eut un rictus en se souvenant de l'éloignement de Derek

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais Ethan, j'étais totalement perdu, je ne savais même pas comment le soleil se lèverait le lendemain, comment aurai-je pu lui offrir un avenir si je n'en avais pas un moi-même ? On ne s'est jamais rien promis…

\- As-tu eu d'autres relations après lui ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc

\- J'étais à l'armée Ethan…

\- Oui et je connais la règle du tabou… mais les perm' ça existe…

\- Jamais pris. Et non je n'ai rien eu depuis, je n'avais pas la tête à ça et encore maintenant, je ne saurai même pas te dire si je suis gay ou pas.

Son café fini il le posa et attendit en silence.

\- Est-ce que les mecs te font de l'effet ?

\- Non, pas plus que ça…

\- Et les filles ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Et Derek ?

Mais Stiles hésita, il aurait pu dire non, aucun effet. Mais c'était mentir… Et ça Ethan le savait.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas gay Stiles, mais tu es attiré par Derek sans aucun doute et je peux t'assurer qu'il est dans le même état.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer…

Il allait se lever mais Ethan le retint une dernière fois.

\- J'ai vu Isaac hier… Et il était vraiment étrange, je pense qu'il faudrait faire attention

\- Étrange ? Il reprit sa place sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, le regard dur, sombre, il traînait près du club, j'ai senti son odeur et je suis sorti, il était sur le trottoir d'en face, j'ai voulu le rejoindre mais la seconde d'après il avait disparu. Il m'a laissé des frissons dans le dos. Il s'ébroua au souvenir flippant.

\- Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

\- Oui, ils vont surveiller de leur côté. Si j'étais toi… je ne sortirai pas seul

\- Je suis équipé

\- Je sais, juste garde là bien avec toi, même s'il elle ne lui est pas néfaste, elle peut le ralentir.

\- Je ne veux pas le tuer… je voudrais lui parler

\- Qui te dit qu'il aura envie de parler ? J'ai vu son visage, il était totalement fermé Stiles, je ne pense pas qu'il cherche la discussion.

Il y médita puis décida de rentrer, il le salua chaleureusement et rentra chez lui. Il devait faire ses inscriptions pour le programme de la fac en ligne pour la rentrée en septembre.

* * *

**Suite dans un instant...**

**Merci encore pour vos review coeur sur vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le lendemain, Stiles sortie de sa chambre quand Jenks, La Torche et Poulet entrèrent dans l'appartement. Les militaires étaient déjà en bermudas et débardeurs, Stiles se mit à rire en les observant, ils étaient avec leur lunettes de soleil dans l'appartement.

\- Wow ! Les gars vous êtes…. Magnifiques !

\- Non Lieutenant, on déchire ! Magnifique c'est pour les meufs… Râla Poulet

\- Bon tu vas te changer ou quoi ? Le poussa Scott

\- Ok j'y vais !

Il s'enferma et enfila un bermuda rouge et mit un débardeur militaire, il ajouta tout de même une veste à capuche et prit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur sa tête.

\- C'est parti !

Les cinq garçons partirent rejoindre la troupe qui les attendait devant la maison de Mélissa, elle et John se joignaient à eux, bientôt arrivèrent les jumeaux et Lydia puis Derek dans sa Camaro. Jenks siffla et s'approcha de la beauté noire.

\- Fiouu… Magnifique ! (_Il la caressa du bout des doigts et en sortant Derek grogna n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on la touche. Jenks rigola et leva les mains en signe de reddition_.) Pas de soucis mec !

\- Ouai, j'aurai du te dire que Môsieur n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa caisse. Rit Stiles en saluant Derek par une accolade.

La troupe se répartie dans les voitures. Mélissa, Scott et Stiles avec John, Derek prit Jenks, qui piétinait pour monter dans la Camaro, ainsi que Poulet et Aiden avait pris Lydia, Ethan et La torche. Ils roulèrent pendant presque une heure avant d'arriver à la plage, le soleil était magnifique et cette fin de printemps annonçait un été superbe. Mélissa et Lydia installèrent leur bain de soleil, mirent leur crème et laissèrent les hommes se débrouiller sous le regard de Scott et La Torche.

\- Chéri, tu as l'âge de vivre seul hum ? Donc tu as l'âge de t'installer tout seul ! Elle lui tira la langue

\- Très mature maman… A

lors en riant, les garçons s'attelèrent à installer leur affaire, pour la plus part il ne s'agissait que d'une serviette. Pas de quoi non plus avoir besoin de maman pour s'installer. John souriait, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller à la plage avec Stiles. Stiles le vit dans son regard et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Bon qui veut aller se baigner ? Scott s'impatientait déjà et enleva son maillot ne gardant que le bermuda.

\- Moi ! Ethan fit de même ainsi que Aiden et les militaires Tous coururent dans l'eau s'éclaboussant volontairement. Il ne restait que Stiles et Derek qui attendaient debout, enfin le loup attendait surtout Stiles pour se jeter à l'eau.

\- Quelle bande de gosse…. Lydia soupira et mit ses lunettes avant de se laisser choir pour bronzer.

\- Tu n'y vas pas mon fils ?

\- Hum ? Si… j'attendais juste qu'ils aient fini de faire leur striptease ! Cette façon de se foutre à poil m'a toujours fait rire

\- Je suis sûr que tu es un homme magnifique mon chéri !

\- Mélissa…. Marmonna-t-il plus pour la forme

\- C'est vrai que l'on ne t'a jamais vu torse nu avant ? lança Lydia en pleine séance de bronzage.

\- Stiles est pudique ! Lâcha son père qui venait de s'étendre aux côtés de sa fiancée

\- Non mais vous m'aviez bien regardé à l'époque ? J'étais chétif et blanc comme un mort… et eux… Il les montra du doigt. Vous les avez vus ? Et lui ? (_Dit-il en montrant Derek_)… c'est le pire !

\- Merci ! (_Derek lui lança un regard éblouissant et Stiles se retint de s'étouffer et de rougir, parce qu'on ne rougit pas à l'armée._) Oh allé Stiles, on y va !

Stiles souffla et enleva sa veste puis son débardeur. John mit ses mains devant son visage.

\- Arrête fils, tu m'éblouies !

\- Très drôle ! Railla-t-il

Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir ses cicatrices, que tout le monde pouvait voir le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui, il aurait aimé remettre son maillot mais Derek le retint en lui prenant des mains et la jetant sur sa serviette. Il était déjà en bermuda prêt à aller dans l'eau, Stiles le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui seul avait pu le voir nu il y a quelques années et il se souvenait, malgré lui, de son regard sur lui cette nuit-là.

\- Allez viens. Murmura-t-il pour lui seul

Stiles se laissa faire et fila vers l'eau où Scott l'accueilli pour un câlin mais il se fit avoir et son frère se laissa tomber en arrière, emportant Stiles avec lui, il essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, il fut engloutit par l'eau fraîche. Il remonta en crachant et se frottant le visage, Scott riait avec les autres et Stiles démarra une bagarre. Lydia décida d'immortaliser tout ça et prit plusieurs photos tout au long de la journée, parfois Mélissa la remplaçait pour qu'elle puisse y être elle aussi.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur sous les rires et cris, les garçons agissaient comme des gamins, de loin on aurait eu du mal à distinguer les militaires des jeunes, du flic et de la maman….

\- C'était quoi cette danse que vous faisiez tout le temps tous les deux ? Demanda John à Scott et Stiles.

Stiles baissa la tête en souriant, espérant ne pas avoir à la refaire, mais Scott était plus excité que lui et le força à se lever. Ils étaient tous encore torse nu et en bermuda et maillot de bain pour les filles.

\- Lydia, tu peux mettre sur ton portable la chanson ? Il lui donna le titre et dès que la musique fut lancé, c'est Scott qui se lança le premier, il tapa Stiles dans le bras pour qu'il le suive et en riant il accepta.

N**_A/(Merci de regarder la vidéo YouTube : www . YouTube watch?v=8Ni-JIdg0aY le cast de Maze Runner qui danse )_**

Alors Stiles et Scott remuèrent des hanches roulant du bassin de façon à rendre chaude n'importe quelle fille ou mec sur cette page. Une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, des pas de dance sur le côté puis de l'autre… bref, Derek mentirait s'il ne venait pas de se forcer à penser à son oncle mort deux fois pour ne pas avoir à remettre son bermuda correctement.

\- Houlà ! Combien de meuf vous avez emballé avec ça ? Demanda Jenks

\- Heuu… aucune. Dis Scott plus penaud

\- Pourtant vous y aviez cru ! (Ria John.) Je crois même que Stiles était sûr de t'emballer là-dessus ! Il regardait Lydia et Stiles cru mourir à l'instant même

\- PAPA !

Il hurla et se jeta en arrière sur sa serviette priant que le sable l'engloutisse

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que ça aurait pu marcher ! Dit-elle mystérieuse, ce qui fit relever Stiles immédiatement.

Sérieux ? Oh merde… Il s'affala une nouvelle fois les mains sur le visage. Les autres rirent sans retenue de sa pauvre personne, Lydia voulu le consoler et se mit près de lui enlevant les mains de sa tête.

\- Oh Stiles ! Franchement, avec du recul… nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble, et je préfère te savoir mon ami maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir si nous étions sortie ensemble avant. Elle lui fit une petite moue mais son regard était sincère. Il préféra ne rien ajouter et se leva prestement, le sourire carnassier. Elle le vit et Scott aussi, alors elle cria.

\- Non ! Stiles, n'y pense même pas ! Elle tenta de lui échapper mais en vain. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et couru jusqu'à l'eau, elle se débattait comme une tigresse et les autres ne purent que la voir tomber dans l'eau à grosses éclaboussures quand il la jeta sans ménagement. Elle en ressorti les cheveux tombant sur son visage.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Mais moi je t'aime Lydia ! Tu me fends le cœur…

\- A ton tour !

Cette fois ce fut Derek qui chopa le lieutenant, il le souleva sans problème et le jeta plus loin encore avec sa force de loup qu'il tentait de maîtriser

\- On continu !

Derek n'eut pas le temps de voir si Stiles remontait qu'il fut lui-même soulevé hors de l'eau par Ethan qui lui murmura « _profite_ » avant de le jeter. Stiles qui remontait à la surface secoua sa tête pour voir Derek voler vers lui, il ne sut s'il devait rire ou pas, son seul reflex fut de l'attraper au vol, l'encerclant de ses bras ils sombrèrent tous les deux sous l'eau. Et sous l'eau… cela parue des minutes entières. Après le choc Stiles avait gardé le loup contre lui sans savoir pourquoi et le loup l'attrapa à son tour par les hanches, même si l'eau était fraîche, le toucher fut brûlant, électrisant leur muscles, réchauffant la peau, les yeux ouverts ils pouvaient légèrement distinguer le visage de l'autre, et voir leurs lèvres si près l'une de l'autre qu'elles auraient pu se toucher. Mais Stiles manqua de souffle et remonta d'instinct à la surface suivit par Derek. Les autres étaient aussi dans l'eau, tous sans exception.

\- Ben alors ? Tu ne tiens pas longtemps sous l'eau toi ! Lui dit Ethan le sourire carnassier

\- Désolé mec, suis pas un Seals… Et puis tu as vu le morceau ? (_Il désigna Derek_) Comment veux-tu que je ne perde pas du souffle quand il me tombe dessus ? (_Il observa Ethan qui arqua les sourcils_.) Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu viens de prendre ma phrase à l'envers ?

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et retourna vers les autres, Derek et Stiles en firent de même après s'être regardé en silence, ce qu'il venait de se passer là-dessous le laisser perdu, Derek avait un goût amer dans la bouche, mais il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Stiles sur lui, sa peau douce sous ses doigts, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il n'avait pas fui… Mais maintenant il faisait semblant.

Le soir arriva et ils quittèrent la plage pour remonter en voiture, la route était calme, certain fatigué par cette journée, d'autre le regard rivé sur la route, tel que Stiles, surveiller la route et les alentours était devenu une seconde nature, toujours inquiet pour ses troupes il guettait le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit…

Scott posa une main sur son épaule alors que c'était lui qui conduisait, Mélissa et John à l'arrière, la femme s'était endormie sur l'épaule du shérif. Il les déposa chez eux et Scott récupéra sa voiture. Derek et Aiden attendirent qu'ils repartent quand une odeur attira l'attention de Scott. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui avait vu son changement d'attitude.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il aux aguets

\- Isaac…

Tous deux sortirent de la voiture, les loups derrière en firent de même quand ils entendirent Scott prononcer le nom de leur ami disparu. En quittant leur voiture ils se regardèrent tous, Stiles voulu s'avancer dans la forêt.

\- Stiles, attends… Ton arme.

Stiles l'a pris dans la boîte à gant de la voiture, il l'avait mise là pour la journée suite aux recommandations d'Ethan hier. Il la rangea à l'arrière de son bermuda discrètement et remis sa veste à capuche en place. Il s'engagea sur le chantier du bois avec Scott sur les talons, humant l'air autour d'eux à sa recherche. Derek et les jumeaux les suivirent en demandant à Lydia de rester là, les 3 nouveaux se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait mais les suivirent à leur tour malgré la demande de Derek de rester là. En silence Stiles avança prudemment, attendant un signe de Scott qu'Isaac était proche, mais rien, Scott lui signa de la tête qu'il n'avait rien d'autre.

\- Isaac ? C'est Stiles… Montre-toi !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il s'arrêta et rapidement le reste de la meute et de son unité arriva près de lui, Derek à droite, Scott à sa gauche. Stiles avait la mâchoire serrée, il craignait de le voir mais une partie de lui avait besoin de le voir. Puis il entendit un son sifflant qui lui glaça le sang.

\- A couvert !

**OoOoO**

**Ouuuu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? !**

**OUhouh chaud chaud ce rapprochement hein !**

**J'adore comment la meute charrie Stiles à la plage MDR !**

**Allez suite dans un instant !**

** Merci vos msg :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

\- A couvert !

Il se mit sur Scott pour le protéger dans un réflexe purement militaire, en voyant son geste stupide Derek grogna et rapidement se mit au-dessus de lui pour le protéger à son tour. Une douleur déchirante le pris à la cuisse. Stiles le poussa pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer, Scott allait bien un regard sur ses hommes et il constata qu'ils allaient bien également, les loups avaient les yeux brillant de bleu, ou de rouge et avant que qui que ce soit ne le remarque, ils changèrent de façon normale et Stiles pu voir Derek retirer une flèche de sa cuisse dans une grimace de douleur, rapidement il cicatrisa et les militaires ne virent rien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Stiles inquiet

\- Ouai… mais elle était pour toi ! Pourquoi ne pas te mettre à couvert plutôt que de protéger Scott, qui je te le rappelle n'a pas besoin d'être protéger contrairement à toi ! Cria Derek sur les nerfs .

Stiles ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, il lui décocha une droite ferme, le regard froid et meurtrier. Derek bascula légèrement mais fut surprit de ce geste, il porta une main à sa mâchoire et le fixa les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé DEREK ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je peux me débrouiller seul ?

\- C'est bon les gars… Tenta Scott

\- Non ce n'est pas bon ! On t'a déjà perdu pendant 4 ans, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser te faire tuer ? Derek ne lâchait rien, il continua de crier tout comme Stiles, tout le monde en oublia presque la flèche lancée.

\- Mais bordel Derek ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois allé m'enterrer au fin fond du désert en pleine guerre ?

\- Ça je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée ! Parce que tu t'es barré comme un putain de voleur !

\- Je suis parti parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir Derek ! J'ai espéré chaque jour qu'une putain de balle, un missile ou encore une bombe, qu'importe ! DU MOMENT QUE JE N'AVAIS PLUS JAMAIS A ME RELEVER !

Il lui cracha presque au visage. Un regard vers la flèche et il vit un morceau de papier, il le prit et le lu avant de le tendre à Derek d'un geste froid.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester vivant !

Il fit demi-tour et parti avec la voiture de Scott pour rentrer chez lui. Scott approcha de Derek qui était complètement perdu, il avait toujours ce mot dans la main, les autres se regardèrent mais personne ne dit rien. Derek se réveilla et lu le mot. «_ TA FAUTE_ », Scott le prit à son tour pour le lire et examina la flèche.

\- C'était une flèche d'Allison… Dit-il d'une voix sourde

\- C'était Isaac. Ajouta Aiden qui prit la flèche à son tour. Elle porte son odeur.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous éclairer parce que là… Demanda Jenks qui regardait encore dans la direction que Stiles venait de prendre.

Tous les loups se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi leur dire, un silence lourd s'installa.

\- Il y a quatre ans… on a perdu une amie… Stiles s'en est toujours voulu. Termina Scott.

Les militaires semblèrent s'en contenter et ils reprirent tous le chemin vers les voitures. Derek ramena Scott chez lui, mais avant qu'il ne quitte la voiture Scott se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous devriez parler… tu sais, il m'a dit pour vous deux…. Dit-il doucement

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il est envi qu'on parle. Il souffla presque de douleur

\- Tu sais que demain il va aller au cimentière… tu devrais le rejoindre.

Derek hocha la tête et laissa Scott rentrer chez lui. A son tour il rentra dans sa vieille maison retapée et s'affala sur son canapé impuissant. Comment une si belle journée avait pu tourner si mal ? Il cherchait encore la réponse… Il réfléchit à l'idée de Scott, mais il savait que s'il venait sans le prévenir, Stiles serait fou de rage. Alors il lui fit un texto. «_ J'aimerai que nous parlions… est-ce que je peux venir avec toi demain ?_ »

Mais la réponse ne vint jamais, alors il prit une douche et mangea rapidement avant d'aller dans son lit, le téléphone aux aguets…

A peine rentré Stiles prit une douche et fila dans son lit, il prit un cachet pour dormir et laissa comme d'habitude la petite lampe allumée, ses yeux se fermèrent au même moment où il entendit Scott rentrer. Sa nuit fut agitée, il rêva de cette nuit où Alison donna sa vie pour lui, il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois déjà mais cette fois, il voyait tout de l'extérieur. Il était à côté d'elle, se voyant le visage obscure de renard du diable, ses yeux creusés, ses joues sombres et ses lèvres sèches, il avait l'impression que son corps ne s'était pas nourrit d'aliment comestible depuis des semaines, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien le cas. Il la regardait essayer de le raisonner, il voulut l'empêcher de continuer mais ses mains la traversèrent comme un fantôme.

Il s'arracha les cheveux quand il l'a vit voler à travers la pièce et il se senti impuissant quad Isaac essaya de l'arrêter à son tour, mais rien, son lui démoniaque ne pouvait être arrêté, il jubilait, tournant la tête de façon effrayante pour observer ses misérables humains qui tentaient de le stopper. Il voyait encore Alison se relever et s'approcher de nouveau, de façon déterminer, mais le Nogitsune la souleva du sol et Stiles pouvait voir sa main lui taillader le bras droit, une énorme entaille qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice, il jeta même un œil dessus, elle lui semblait tellement hideuse à ses yeux mais pourtant elle était comme une empreinte qui ferait en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais ce jour. Il s'approcha d'eux, priant pour qu'elle cesse sa formule.

\- Arrête Allison… je t'en supplie….

Mais non, elle laissa la fumée noire infiltrer son corps et le corps du Stiles sombre tomba au sol en la lâchant. Il voulut aller vers elle, mais encore une fois, il la traversa, mais ce fut Isaac qui arriva et qui la mordit…. Il ne put qu'assister impuissant à la suite, criant pour qu'elle se réveille, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, que son père viendrait le réveiller d'une de ses terreurs nocturnes… mais la seule voix qu'il entendit fut celle de Scott.

\- Stiles ! Stiles ! Réveille-toi bro' ! Réveille-toi !

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et bondit de son lit comme s'il était en feu, mais la fatigue le fit chuter et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, Scott s'accroupie près de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il cesse de se débattre.

\- Ça va aller Stiles ! On est chez nous ! C'est bon, calme toi… Scott chuchota plus qu'il ne parla normalement, Stiles commençait à peine à se calmer, il ne pleurait pas, mais il avait le visage terrifié, il murmurait sans cesse «_ Allison… Allison…_ ». Mais ce fut Scott qui en pleura tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller… (_Il renifla, les larmes le long de ses joues._) Ce n'est pas de ta faute Stiles… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Si…

Sa voix était morne et Scott ne put retenir plus de larme, il se mit à pleurer comme un bébé et cette fois, se fut son frère qui se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas se lâcher un instant.

\- J'aurai dû être sa place, j'aurai être celui qui s'occupait de toi… Ce fut la première fois pour Stiles d'entendre Scott s'en vouloir pour cette nuit-là, il le serra plus fort encore et les sanglots continuaient.

\- Mais j'étais avec Kira et Derek, on essayait d'arrêter les onis…ils sont allé devant nous pour te trouver… j'avais demandé à Allison d'attendre… j'avais…

\- C'est bon Scott… ça va aller…

C'est totalement épuisé qu'ils s'endormirent à même le sol après que Stiles ait attrapé sa couette pour la mettre au-dessus d'eux. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain par des coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Le bruit les dérangeait, leurs têtes les martelaient et Scott grogna avant de monter la couette sur son visage, il sentit Stiles contre lui qui grogna en tirant la couette avec ses pieds, ce qui l'enleva de son visage.

\- Stiles… tu prends toute la couverture ! Râla-t-il alors que la porte cognait toujours dans l'entrée

\- Non, c'est ma couverture, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher la tienne Cette fois ce fut la sonnette et tous les deux gémirent contre la moquette.

\- Putain… qui peut bien venir faire chier un dimanche ? Grogna Scott

\- Sûrement celui qui n'a pas arrêté d'appeler sur nos portables…

\- Hein ? Scott daigna enfin lever la tête de la couette, il avait de tous petits yeux, des cernes énormes et la bouche pâteuse.

Stiles décida de se lever lui aussi, il avait les yeux normaux lui, mais il semblait avoir mauvaise mine aussi.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Stiles, sachant que si Scott se concentrait, il pourrait savoir à l'avance.

\- C'est Derek… Et (_il renifla_) ton père

\- Et merde…

Avec du mal ils finirent par se lever, en caleçon… tant pis…

Pendant que Scott alla ouvrir, Stiles mit le café en route, préparant deux aspirines et deux grands verres d'eau. Il pouvait entendre la voix de son père et de Derek dans l'entrée.

\- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Demanda son père pour ne pas dire qu'il était énervé

\- Heuu… on dormait ? Tenta Scott, pas encore vraiment réveillé

\- Scott, il est 11h

\- Hein ? Stiles leva la tête un peu trop rapidement ce qui le fit grimacer Ouai, il était 11 : 10, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis 4 ans ! Tu m'étonne qu'il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus… Il prépara 4 tasses en attendant que le café finisse de passer, pendant ce temps, Derek et John entrèrent dans la cuisine, le loup baissa plus ou moins la tête face au regard de Stiles, même si celui-ci n'était pas très fier non plus.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez la tête d'une beuverie de trois jours ? Demanda John en regardant le visage de son fils et celui de Scott.

\- On a rien bu ! Dit Scott en avalant son verre d'aspirine d'une traite.

\- Disons que nous avons plutôt mal dormi… Stiles enfila le sien et rangea leurs deux verres dans l'évier

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna le père

\- Rien d'important papa, je t'assure

\- Vous avez dormi ensemble… Leur dit Derek qui avait entendu leur petite dispute sur la couette juste avant

\- Hum… ouai… comme je l'ai dit, on a mal dormi. (_La cafetière bipa et se fut le signal pour Stiles de changer de sujet_). Café ?

Il leur servir chacun une tasse et leur demanda par la même occasion la raison de leur venue un dimanche.

\- Disons que… je m'inquiétais. Dit Derek mal à l'aise

\- Et il a fini par m'appeler des fois que j'aurai de vos nouvelles Stiles regarda Derek d'un sourcil levé, puis Scott et son père. Il posa sa tasse et alla chercher son portable. Il constata qu'il avait un message texte et plusieurs appels en absence, 20 en fait.

\- Wow… Il lut le message de Derek qui datait de la veille et il put accepter l'idée qu'il se soit inquiété de ne pas avoir de réponse de sa part et d'avoir essayé de l'appeler. Scott fit la même chose et pareil, il avait autant d'appel en absence.

\- Et puis avec Isaac… on ne voulait pas tenter le diable, ajouta Derek

\- Ok…

John fini par partir en embrassant son fils et Scott alors que Derek resta là. Voyant que les deux anciens amants n'osait pas vraiment engager la conversation Scott annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche… ou deux, vu le mal de crâne qu'il avait, dans le dos de Stiles qui nettoyait les tasses il fit signe à Derek de se lancer mais celui-ci lui fit la tête «_ Dégage ou je t'égorge_ ».

\- Scott, casse-toi… Lui dit Stiles sans se retourner.

Dire que Scott était surprit était une blague, il était carrément statufié et Derek se figea d'angoisse.

\- Déstresse Derek…

**OoOoO**

**Bon allez un dernier pour la route !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14:**

\- Déstresse Derek.

Scott couru jusque dans la salle de bain et Stiles se tourna face à Derek avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il finit par regarder Derek qui, lui, le lorgnait sans vergogne, il en aurait rougie s'il n'avait pas sa fierté. Derek avait pu remarquer, hier déjà, la totalité des cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps, il se doutait maintenant que Stiles n'en était pas fier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, admirer l'homme qu'il était maintenant, même si le gamin d'avant lui manquait énormément.

\- Je… j'arrive.

Stiles alla dans sa chambre et revint avec un pantalon de survêtement et un pull. Derek était certes déçu mais au moins ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Quand le lieutenant entendit l'eau couler il commença à parler.

\- Désolé… pour hier. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fais

\- Non, c'est moi… le problème est que j'ai totalement paniqué. Souffla le loup

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai eu à combattre des hommes pires que des loups et des… démons. Là-bas c'est… bien pire. Les motivations sont les mêmes quelques soit le milieu surnaturel ou politique. Pouvoir, vengeance… mais face à eux… j'étais armé, physiquement. J'ai mis plusieurs mois à l'être psychologiquement, et parfois… tu as l'impression que tu ne l'est pas vraiment. (_Il planta ses mains dans ses poches et se balança d'avant en arrière dans un faible mouvement_) Et c'est dans ces moments-là que tu es blessé. Toutes ces cicatrices, se sont mes doutes, mes preuves que rien est acquis et que se battre fera toujours parti de moi. Alors même si je ne suis pas muni de croc, de griffes, d'ailes de l'enfer ou encore de pouvoir psychique… je sais me défendre. Et je n'ai pas peur de me battre… ou de mourir, que ce soit pour mon unité, pour mes amis et surtout pour ma famille, voilà pourquoi j'ai protégé Scott, même si je sais qu'il n'aurait rien eu, c'est mon frère, c'est instinctif…

\- Semper Fi…

Stiles hocha la tête en silence, Derek avait bu ses paroles et découvrait chaque jour un peu plus le nouveau Stiles qu'il était devenu et il n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais cette fois ce fut à son tour de parler.

\- Stiles… Tu dois comprendre que… je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que bien avant ça, avant le Nogitsune… tu as toujours été important pour moi, et te savoir en sécurité est aussi instinctif pour moi que toi de savoir que ton entourage va bien. Quand tu es parti j'ai… tout perdu. Et depuis ton retour je crains de te voir te volatiliser une nouvelle fois, que ce soit les pieds devant ou dans un bus… peu importe.

Derek c'était rapproché de lui et Stiles l'écouta sans rien dire, le loup avait fait le premier pas en parlant de leur passé commun. Mais Derek oubliait un détail.

\- On peut me rappeler, je peux repartir… rien n'est définitif

\- Quand ?

\- Peu importe, dans un an, dans six mois, demain. Si l'armée m'appelle, j'ai le choix de rester ou de partir.

\- Que choisiras-tu ? Même s'il avait peur de la réponse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge nouée.

\- Je ne sais pas… Murmura le lieutenant.

De peur de le voir partir, Derek le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade réconfortante et Stiles fut surprit d'y être bien et de resserrer sa prise, il inhala son odeur en nichant son nez dans son cou, et il put se revoir dans ses bras, sous les draps. C'était la même odeur, rien n'avait changé. Scott sortie de la douche et se fut le point de départ de Derek, il s'assura que Stiles voudrait toujours courir avec lui demain et sortie en saluant les deux hommes. Scott avait un sourire niais sur le visage et chercha un truc à manger dans le frigo ignorant son ami. Stiles se vexa et le questionna.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souries ?

Mais Scott ne dit rien pour l'instant et croqua dans une pomme en le regardant mariner dans son jus. Puis décidant qu'il avait assez morflé, il lui répondit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon frère.

\- Tocard ! Stiles prit la direction de la salle de bain en prenant soin de claquer la porte sous le rire de Scott.

Derek et Stiles couraient alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, leur chemin habituel pour aller rejoindre les autres à la salle de sport. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant presque, ils étaient concentré quand soudain le sol se déroba sous leur pied, ils firent une chute de plusieurs mètre selon eux, leurs corps cognant d'un côté à un autre, comme des balles de flipper, leurs mains tentèrent de s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais Stiles ne réussit qu'à s'érafler les ongles alors que Derek réussissait tant bien que mal à se ralentir avec ses griffes, mais les parois semblaient être de la terre, alors autant dire que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Quand enfin ils touchèrent le sol, tous les deux avaient le souffle court.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, l'endroit était exigu, de forme circulaire comme un forage, les parois étaient bien faite de terre, en fait il s'agissait ni plus ni moins qu'un trou creusé dans les bois. Derek releva la tête, il estima la profondeur du trou et se félicita de ne s'être rien cassé en route, il tourna la tête de suite vers Stiles qui examina son environnement en mode militaire. Il semblait indemne.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel. Demanda le loup

\- Je n'en sais rien… mais on prend ce chemin pratiquement tous les jours, nous l'aurions remarqués depuis le temps.

Il resta calme et chercha un moyen de remonter. Derek sorti son portable mais il ne capta aucun réseau, idem pour Stiles qui en déduisit qu'ils étaient trop profond pour atteindre une antenne relais.

\- Il doit bien y avoir 4 mètres de haut… Est-ce que tu entends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il à Derek

\- Non… rien - Est-ce que tu peux sauter ?

\- Pas assez de recul pour aller si haut, surtout aussi droit !

\- Peut-être peux-tu me jeter ?

\- Te jeter ?

\- Oui, tu me porte et avec ta force de loup tu me jette !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se posta face à lui, les mains sur ses épaules il attendit que Derek lui fasse la courte échelle, mais Derek n'osa pas bouger, Stiles était si près de lui qu'il en oublia où il se trouvait, Stiles, totalement inconscient, regarda le ciel, la journée ensoleillée d'hier semblait disparu pour laisser place à la pluie, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la pluie qui n'allait plus tarder à tomber.

\- Tu sens ça ? (Lui demanda-t-il.) La pluie…

\- Ouai ! Accroche-toi !

Il prit le pied de Stiles et le jeta de toute ses forces, Stiles tendit ses bras le plus haut possible, mais jura quand il se senti retomber sans même toucher le bord. Il devait manquer au moins 50cm. La haine… Derek essaya plusieurs fois, mais le seul résultat obtenu est qu'il frottait la terre de la paroi qui s'effritait.

\- Ça ne marche pas… Stiles se frotta le front, se mettant de la terre sur le visage, mais il eu une idée.

\- Tourne-toi ! Sans discuter le loup obéit et Stiles se mit dos à lui et le colla avant de lui demander de croiser ses bras avec les siens. Derek commença à comprendre et sans attendre ils posèrent leurs pieds sur la paroi en face d'eux.

\- A trois… Un, deux, trois ! Et avec de petit pas, ils remontèrent la paroi, la pluie commença à tomber et humidifier la terre, mais ils tenaient bon, Stiles comptait pour garder le rythme et Derek le suivit docilement. Leurs baskets s'enfonçaient dans les murs terreux, boueux, la pluie leur broyait la vue mais leur détermination leur permit de tenir jusqu'en haut.

\- Quand je te dis de sauter, tu sautes !

\- Ok

Stiles lui donna le signal et chacun de leur côté, ils agrippèrent le bord, Derek, avec agilité, réussi à sauter et Stiles pu remercier ses entraînement militaires enterré dans des fosses pour sortir de là. Ils étaient couverts de boue, trempé. Derek s'assura que le plus jeune n'avait rien et Stiles regarda autour de lui, cherchant la cause de ce trou. La pluie battait de plus en plus fort et ils reprirent leur course, cette fois ci en regardant où ils mettaient les pieds. L'angoisse les quitta quand ils mirent un pied sur le bitume de la route, sans discrétion Stiles souffla de soulagement et suivit Derek jusqu'à la salle de sport. Quand ils entrèrent, les autres attendaient, portable en main, Scott semblait complètement paniqué.

Il sauta sur Stiles et l'inspecta minutieusement, Stiles aperçut Tom plus loin en train de faire des tractions avec Poulet et La Torche.

\- C'est bon Scott, je n'ai rien !

\- Sur ?

\- Oui, je t'assure… On est tombé dans un trou…

\- Un trou ? Dite le que vous vous êtes… Mais Ethan ne put finir sa phrase que son frère lui mit une pichenette derrière la tête.

\- Un vrai trou. (_Ajouta Derek._) Je pense qu'il a été fait intentionnellement, 4 mètres de profondeur, sur un mètre de large. Et en plus j'ai noté l'odeur d'Isaac à l'intérieur. Je pense que c'est lui qui l'a fait. (_Stiles lui fit des grands yeux_.)

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas

\- En tout cas, il n'a pas pu faire ça seul, il a fallu que l'on s'y mette à deux pour sortir

\- Faudra que je remercie l'instructeur pour ça ! Il frotta son visage, ses cheveux lui collait sur le front, on ne distinguait plus sa peau de la boue et ses vêtements lui collaient au corps. Idem pour Derek.

\- Qui a pu l'aider ? Demanda Scott

\- Aucune idée, la pluie a ensuite effacer toute trace d'odeur.

\- Odeur ? Demanda Jenks qui semblait perdre le fil de la conversation

\- Heuu, ouai… Derek a un odorat assez développé. Sourit nerveusement Stiles, Jenks le cru et décida d'aller rejoindre ses comparses.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser faire sans agir, il faut qu'on le trouve. Lança Ethan.

\- Oui, il a raison. Ajouta Derek. Il faut qu'on l'arrête, la flèche et maintenant ce trou…

\- Et pourtant il n'a pas cherché à vous tuer, l'autre soir nous étions des cibles faciles et pourtant il n'a pas cherché à tuer, et là c'est pareil, s'il avait voulu vous achever, il l'aurait fait, vous étiez fait comme des rats. Leur dit Scott.

\- Il nous observe… Ajouta Stiles. Nous avons utilisé le même sentier depuis le début, pareil pour moi les autres jours, il faudra que je change mes habitudes…

\- En attendant, allez prendre une douche… Je vais vous chercher des affaires propres.

Stiles et Derek abdiquèrent et prirent la direction des douches, par chances ou pas, elles étaient certes communes, mais chaque douchette étaient séparer de parois pleines qui empêchaient de s'exposer. Stiles en souffla de soulagement, pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu en voyant Derek nu comme un ver. Mais avant, ils devaient passer par la case vestiaires pour se mettre en serviette, alors dos à dos, ils se déshabillèrent, se débarrassant des vêtements humides et collant de boue. Le lieutenant se dépêcha de mettre une serviette avant d'enlever son caleçon. Derek étant moins gêné fit les choses avec moins de crispation, mais il avait un sourire sur le visage quand il put sentir la gêne de son camarade. En silence ils se mirent chacun dans une cabine fermant la petite porte derrière eux, les parois leur arrivait à hauteur du torse, ils pouvaient tout de même se voir mais pas le reste, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils s'étaient mis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'eau chaude fit frissonner la peau de Stiles qui apprécia la chaleur, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était frigorifié. Derek resta bloqué quelques secondes, l'observant se prélasser sous le jet d'eau chaude, se frottant le visage et les cheveux.

\- Je pose les vêtements sur le banc ! lança Ethan avec un grand sourire à Derek.

Stiles n'ouvrit pas les yeux et cria qu'il était ok. Mais l'absence de mouvement à côté de lui, lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour voir Derek qui était toujours dans la même position, l'eau ne coulant toujours pas.

\- Derek ? Est-ce que.

**_OoOoO_**

**_Maiiiis... c'est quoi cette coupure heiiin ? LoL_**

**_Rendez-vous demain voir vendredi pour la suite :)_**

**_ XOXO_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sunshine ! **

**Je suis DEEEEE...SO...LEEEEEE pour le retard. J'ai huum disons oublié ? -' Ouais c'est michaaant je saaaais! J'ai un peu zappé de poster la suite car plein de choses m'arrive donc voilàa ^^. Vraiment désolé vous avez le droit de m'engueuler :D . Chapitre 15, demain le 16.**

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

\- Derek ? Est-ce que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, il avait entendu un vague « _désolé_ » et son visage fut enfermé entres deux mains puissantes. Ses lèvres venaient d'être prises d'assaut par celles du loup qui, semble-t-il, n'avait pu tenir davantage. Il hésita quelques secondes tout de même. Devait-il l'arrêter ? Ou devait-il lâcher prise ?

Et quand les mains de Derek allaient le lâcher, il eut un mouvement de panique et les retint contre son visage et l'embrassa en retour. Le loup cru mourir sur place, le visage de Stiles était si chaud sous ses doigts, ses lèvres humides étaient un scandale à la pudeur. Il lui demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche et le jeune lui accorda et leur langues si impatientes se retrouvaient enfin après 4 ans d'absence.

Chacun se colla sur sa paroi, râlant intérieurement qu'elle soit là. Sans elle, ils se seraient sautés dessus et à cette constatation, Stiles recula un peu effrayé.

\- Avant toute chose… va falloir que nous parlions.

Derek ne put qu'hocher la tête et alluma l'eau de la douche, Stiles se rinça une dernière fois et sortie une fois qu'il eut enroulé sa serviette autour de sa taille, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et rejoignit Tom pour son entraînement, même si vu l'heure, il avait bientôt terminé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le jeune alors qu'il venait de finir une série de pompes.

\- Ouai kid, pas de problème, désolé de ne pas avoir été là aujourd'hui.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le gamin lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire, alors Stiles le dirigea vers un autre atelier et lui parla comme à chaque fois, cette fois ci, il fut seul avec lui, les autres s'étaient mis en retrait et parlèrent entre eux, même si Derek n'était pas vraiment concentré.

\- Au fait… j'ai rencontré une fille. Lança tout timidement Tom

\- Vraiment ? Stiles ne cacha pas son sourire

\- Ouai… elle est jolie

\- Joli comment ? Le gamin parut réfléchir avant de trouver les mots.

\- Joli comme… (il fit une pause en prenant son souffle) Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ta mère en te rappelant la façon qu'elle avait de te caresser les joues ?

\- Ouai… La voix de Stiles était plus basse, se souvenant très bien

\- Est-ce que tu as ce frisson sur ton visage qui te fait battre le cœur plus vite ? Ne pouvant répondre prit par l'émotion, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, il voyait bien dans les yeux de Tom les larmes qu'il tentait de cacher.

\- Elle est jolie comme ça…

\- Wow… Stiles sourit, peut-être même un peu nerveusement.

\- Ouai !

Cela rappela à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas été voir sa mère comme prévu hier et cela lui causa un manque terrible, il devait y aller. Alors il dit à Tom que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui et le jeune le remercia avant de partir aux douches et de rentrer chez lui.

Stiles approcha les autres, se massant le crâne avec le besoin urgent de partir. Scott le vit tout de suite à sa tête, il avait cette tête unique quand le manque de sa mère se faisait ressentir. Il ne lui dit rien de plus et lui laissa les clés de sa voiture sans rien ajouter. Son frère le remercia d'un regard et quitta la salle de sport. Derek aurait voulu le suivre, mais Scott l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-le, il a quelque chose à faire… seul.

Il fallait dire aussi que Scott et les autres loups avaient bien entendu la conversation entre lui et le kid et Scott savait qu'il devait y aller. Sur la route, Stiles refoula ses larmes en soufflant laborieusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils parlent de sa mère ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute au gamin. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. En passant devant le poste du shérif il pila net et en sortie en courant. Il arriva dans le bureau de son père qui était au téléphone, en voyant la tête de son fils, il raccrocha et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre à bout de bras et le questionner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a body ?

\- Viens avec moi… s'il te plaît…

Plaida-t-il sous tension John savait très bien de quoi il parlait, il prit juste sa veste et le suivit dans la voiture de Scott. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au cimetière et doucement ils sortirent et se rejoignirent pour monter l'allée principale. Arrivée devant la tombe de la mère et la femme de leur vie.

\- Hey m'man… Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier… je t'assure que ce n'était pas voulu.

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, se sentant comme un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise. John lui pressa l'épaule et se lança.

\- Moi aussi… je m'excuse de ne pas venir plus souvent mon ange. Je… tu me connais, je n'aime pas cette ambiance…

Stiles se laissa échapper d'un petit rire et se souvint de sa discussion avec Tom.

\- Maman… je ne dors pas bien la nuit… je fais des cauchemars et parfois… je me mets à espérer que tu seras là pour me réveiller et me dire que ce n'était rien, que les images vont partir et que les remords s'en iront…

Parfois, j'aimerai juste être avec toi là-haut, qu'Allison soit ici et que je puisse dormir sans rêves, juste pouvoir revoir ton visage et ta main sur ma joue. J'aimerai entendre ta voix pour me dire que les hommes grandissent de façon étrange, j'aimerai sentir ton parfum dans tes cheveux quand tu venais m'embrasser le soir…. Ce fut la première fois pour John d'entendre son fils parlait d'elle, de ses incertitudes et de ses peurs, il en pleura face au spectacle que lui offrait son fils sans s'en rendre compte.

\- J'aimerais que tu prennes soin d'Allison… et de Mitchell… et aussi de la maman de Tom, dit lui que sa mère lui manque énormément et que je fais ce que je peux pour l'aider à surmonter ça… comme Scott et papa l'ont fait avec moi. Dit à Mitchell que j'irai bientôt voir Sheila, mais que je ne suis pas prêt. (Il renifla et toutes les larmes qu'il avait accumulées dévalèrent ses joues)

Dit à Allison que je ferais tout pour raisonner Isaac, que si je le pouvais je prendrais sa place et qu'elle pourrait revoir son père… Je m'en veux tellement pour tous ses morts maman, j'ai essayé tellement fort de me racheter, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez, je ne sais plus à quelle guerre me vouer pour expier mes fautes… Je tourne en rond, j'ai besoin de me battre et parfois j'ai l'impression que je me bats juste contre moi-même, mais en vain…

\- Stiles… Tu n'as pas à te battre… Lui dit son père d'une voix brisée d'émotion

\- Si… chaque nuit je revois le visage des gens que j'ai tué, je revois les corps morts de soldats… de gamins… j'aimerais tant pouvoir les sauver tous.

\- Tu ne peux pas, personne le peut mon garçon John prit son fils dans ses bras et Stiles le serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de tant de personne dans ta vie mon fils… tu ne peux pas tous les sauver.

\- J'aurais du…

\- Non… Allison s'est sacrifiée et cela à sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, Mitchell est mort mais tu en as sauvé tellement d'autre là-bas, notamment celle de Jenks. Combien de fois as-tu sauvé la vie de Scott et du reste de la meute ?… tu m'as sauvé Stiles, plusieurs fois… Tu es une bonne personne.

Stiles cessa de pleurer mais écouta son père de façon religieuse, serrant toujours plus fort sa prise sur lui.

\- Je ne te dirai pas que les remords vont s'arrêter, je ne te dirai pas que les cauchemars partirons. Mais je peux te dire que personne ne t'en veux de ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde a été là pour toi, ils se sont tous battus si fort pour te sauver du Nogitsune… On a tous pleuré à ton départ mais on a accepté le besoin que tu avais de t'éloigner….

\- Je suis… désolé

\- Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse ?

\- Si… peut-être que je me suis surestimé

\- Non Stiles. Tu es fort, tu es généreux et tu es altruiste… Ne laisse personne et surtout pas toi-même te dire le contraire mon fils. Je suis fier de toi et je suis persuadé que ta mère l'est tout autant que moi. Nous ne pouvions rêver mieux comme garçon Stiles… n'en doute jamais…

\- Je t'aime papa

\- Moi aussi mon garçon.

Ils se bercèrent dans leur étreinte avant de se lâcher. Son père essuya son propre visage comme Stiles frotta le sien, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Ils avaient l'air bien tous les deux comme ça !

Après cette journée la tension baissa d'un cran, même si Stiles ne sortait plus sans son arme, même pour ses footings matinaux. Ce matin était le jour où il devait courir avec Derek, exceptionnellement Tom avait un match aujourd'hui alors il lui avait épargné l'entraînement du jour, même Scott devait préparer les gamins ce matin. Il était prévu que tous se réunissent au stade pour aller voir ce match.

Tom n'avait rien dit mais lui et Scott avait une surprise pour le lieutenant, il jouerait en première ligne, les progrès avait été incroyables et le coach savait que Tom allait tout déchirer. En plus c'est leur dernière soirée avec l'unité de Stiles, ils reprenaient le bus le lendemain matin. Alors après le match, gagné ou perdu, il était prévu qu'il aillent à la plage pour faire un feu et manger des grillades.

Stiles et Derek étaient silencieux, ils couraient sans vraiment faire attention où ils allaient, du moment qu'ils ne prenaient pas le même chemin. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant chez Derek et ils s'arrêtèrent, Stiles regarda cette maison qui contrastait avec le loft mais aussi avec la ruine qu'elle avait été. Maintenant refaite, elle semblait vraiment habitable.

\- On doit parler Derek

\- Entre…

Derek le laissa passer et ferma la porte derrière eux, Stiles observa les lieux et siffla d'admiration devant le résultat.

\- Pas mal !

\- Merci… Stiles ?…

Le plus jeune se tourna face à lui le visage maintenant sérieux et Derek enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je veux être avec toi Stiles

\- Ton franc parlé m'étonnera toujours ! Il sourit crispé

\- Peux-tu être sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que tu suis plus prêt maintenant qu'il y a quatre ans ? Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie d'être en couple !

\- Pourquoi te poses-tu toutes ses questions ? Claqua Derek perdu

\- Je me suis toujours posé pleins de question Derek. Tu n'as pas encore comprit que j'étais plutôt compliqué ?

\- Oh si ! Mais je pensais que maintenant tu agirais de façon plus…

\- Adulte ?

\- Non, directe. A l'armée, n'êtes-vous pas censé agir sur le feu ?

\- Si, mais nous devons aussi analyser, c'est juste que nous devons le faire plus rapidement. Mais ne compare pas ça avec nous ! Dit-il en se montrant du doigt l'un l'autre. Derek fit une pause, et prit appui sur le mur derrière lui, les bras croisé il se mit à réfléchir.

\- De quoi as-tu peur Stiles ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur… Il se redressa pour s'assurer une contenance.

\- Si… tu as peur (_il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, le fixant droit dans les yeux_). Tu as peur d'avancer, de passer à autre chose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux, une raison quelconque… Stiles ne voulait pas lui répondre, pourtant c'était lui qui avait demandé à parler et maintenant c'est lui qui refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fuit son regard perçant et observa derrière la fenêtre de dehors sans bouger de place.

\- Tout le monde meurt… autour de moi. Il jeta furtivement un regard au loup qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir dans un temps proche.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… Ma mère, Erika, Boyd, Allison… Mitchell… Ils sont tous mort. Souffla-t-il presque silencieusement et Derek remercia son loup pour avoir était capable de l'entendre.

\- La mort est une chose inévitable Stiles, mais le plus important et de n'avoir aucun regret du passé, se dire que nous aurons vécu ce que nous avions à vivre. (_Dit-il en posant une main sur sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Stiles obéit._) S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose (_Stiles retint son souffle à cette idée_) que regretterais-tu ?

Il n'eut pas de mal à imaginer une fin pour Derek, il en rêvait souvent malheureusement, comme avec chaque membre de la meute et à chaque fois par sa faute. Et dans ce cauchemar, il criait de lui laisser une seconde chance, que s'il ouvrait les yeux dans la seconde il lui promettrait d'essayer…

\- Je regretterai de ne pas avoir essayé…

\- Essayer quoi ? De me sauver ? Il le poussa pour avoir sa réponse et Stiles en ferma les yeux, revoyant ce rêve maudit où Derek rendait son dernier souffle.

\- Essayer d'être ensemble… de ne pas être resté cette nuit-là.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Derek sourire doucement. Alors l'air changea autour d'eux et Derek l'embrassa, d'une façon des plus délicates, lui laissant toujours le choix de partir s'il le désirait, mais à son grand soulagement, le lieutenant mis ses mains sur ses hanches, serrant le bas de son débardeur entre ses poings.

Stiles apprécia ce baiser, cette langue qui le caressait, ce souffle qui s'insinuait en lui comme une bouffée d'oxygène salvatrice. La deuxième main de Derek lui attrapa la taille et le colla plus encore contre lui. Stiles leva les bras en entraînant son t-shirt avec lui, écartant sa bouche pour pouvoir lui enlever le tissu, il revint vers lui et laissa ses mains caresser son dos puissant, savourant la douceur de sa peau et le mouvement de ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Derek en fit de même,emportant sweat et débardeur en même temps, il ne restait que les « Dog Tag » du lieutenant, alors il parcouru du bout des doigts chaque cicatrice de son buste, les yeux fermés il pouvait sentir chaque imperfection et Stiles en frissonna, prêt à lui demander d'arrêter, mais il l'arrêta en l'embrassant, murmurant contre sa bouche qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… qu'il transpirait le courage et la fidélité… Et Stiles en fut touché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus et allongés dans les draps froissés, Stiles allant et venant dans le corps brûlant de Derek, ils soupiraient et gémissaient ensemble sans retenu, Derek tenait les draps fermement dans ses poings alors que le lieutenant lui caressait la verge dans son même mouvement, léchant les perles de sueurs qui coulaient entre ses omoplates avant de lui mordre l'épaule lors qu'il se sentit venir, la douleur de ses dents fit atteindre Derek au sommet à son tour. Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de retrouver leur souffle, après avoir jeté le préservatif et le gel, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, le plus jeune dos à Derek qui enroula ses bras autour de lui, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et ils se laissèrent bercé par la quiétude qui les envahissait.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir hein ? Murmura Derek

\- Non… Je n'en avais pas l'intention…

Il embrassa sa main avant de fermer les yeux

**OoOoOoO**

**Alors ses retrouvailles ? :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO !**

**La nana qui revient mille ans plus tard. Je suis désolé très occupé encore et encore :( . Bref merci pour vos rw comme d'hab :d z'êtes choux ! Allez la suite :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**C**

**OoOoOoO**

\- Bon tu te souviens ? Tu vas tout déchirer, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu es fort et intelligent, tu n'as rien à envier aux autres… Répéta Stiles sérieux

\- Oui Monsieur ! Dit Tom totalement sur les nerfs, mais aussi pressé d'aller jouer

\- Oh mon bébé à grandit ! Dit Stiles d'un ton théâtrale qui fit rire la meute et les militaires qui rejoignirent les tribunes.

\- Stiles, arrête ça ! Lui dit Scott alors qu'il regardait les autres joueurs qui les observaient.

\- Quoi ? Je l'ai formé ce gosse merde !

Il regarda méchamment tous les autres gamins, les menaçant d'un simple regard Scott roula des yeux comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il siffla pour que tous les joueurs le rejoignent, il fit les dernières recommandations d'usages, les motiva et l'arbitre donna le premier coup de sifflet. Dans les tribunes Stiles était aux côtés de Derek de façon naturelle, tant que son unité serait là, ils ne laisseraient rien savoir de leur relation, c'était une demande de Stiles et Derek l'avait accepté connaissant les tabous de l'armée.

Du côté de Stiles il y avait Jenks, La Torche et Poulet, et du côté de Derek il y avait les jumeaux et Lydia. Dès le coup de sifflet annonçant le début des hostilités, ils se mirent à encourager Tom du mieux qu'ils purent et cela donna un courage incroyable au gamin. Il esquiva, doubla, rentra dans le tas, tout ça grâce à Stiles pour l'esquive, Ethan pour la vitesse et Derek pour la force de plaquage.

Et grâce aux entraînements privés de Scott il avait su marquer plusieurs fois. Même ses coéquipiers n'en revenaient pas, pourtant ils avaient tous critiqué le choix du coach d'avoir placé Tom en première ligne, le premier match avait été un coup de chance pour le gamin, mais Scott avait été ferme, si cela ne leur plaisait pas, la porte était de ce côté. A la mi-temps l'équipe menait, mais Scott leur conseilla de ne pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Stiles avait la jambe qui tremblait, les nerfs à vifs, il espérait de tout cœur que Tom gagnerait ce match prouvant à tout le monde qu'il avait réussi.

\- Stiles ? Demanda une voix bourrue.

Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté suivit des autres de la bande. Un homme dégarni avec un certain en bon point se tenait debout, une main sur le crâne. Stiles le reconnu comme étant le père de Tom alors il se leva avec le feu aux fesses et salua Georges.

\- Bonjour M. Brody ? Comment allez-vous ? Il lui serra la main chaleureusement

\- Très bien, merci… en fait, je voulais te remercier pour Thomas, il a repris confiance en lui et tous ces entraînements que tu lui as donné, enfin tous (_il regarda les autres derrière lui_). Depuis que sa mère…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème je vous assure, nous l'avons fait avec plaisir.

M. Brody Gêné, le gardien du cimetière n'ajouta rien et salua les jeunes avant de reprendre sa place dans les tribunes en hauteur. Stiles souffla de soulagement puis de fierté, ouai, il avait enfin fait quelque chose de bien et un poids sur ses épaules s'envola quand la main de Derek se posa sur l'une d'elle. Stiles se contenta de sourire et remercia les autres pour leur implication avec Tom.

\- C'était un honneur Lieutenant. Lui dit Aiden

\- Ouai, maintenant il y a plein de jeune qui viennent dans la salle pour demander la même chose ! Rit Ethan. Merci pour la pub !

\- C'était sympa à faire ! Pour le peu qu'on ait pu aider ! lança La Torche, son éternel briquet dans les mains. Ça va me manquer !

\- Moi aussi ! Dit Jenks, triste de devoir repartir, mais leur famille les attendait chez eux.

L'arbitre siffla pour démarrer la seconde et dernière partie du match, Scott était occupé avec son équipe mais il avait bien suivi leur conversation grâce à son ouïe. L'équipe adverse les talonnait et bientôt il furent à égalité, la fin du match n'étaient que dans une poignée de seconde et le suspens était à son comble. Alors que Tom était sur le point de marquer, il vit du coin de l'œil un molosse de l'autre équipe massacrer littéralement son coéquipier qui tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur atroce, voyant que l'arbitre ne fit rien, Tom ragea, même s'il n'était que Carter, son coéquipier et abrutit playboy de l'école qui s'amusait à le critiquer, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Qu'aurait fait Stiles, dont il le savait loyal et courageux ? Il regarda le gardien de but en face de lui, ils étaient à égalité…

Alors, toujours la balle dans la crosse, il fit demi-tour surprenant tous les joueurs ainsi que le public qui se mit à lui crier d'aller dans l'autre sens.

\- Putain t'es débile ou quoi ? Cria un supporter, et Stiles se leva pour l'assassiner, mais Derek le fit se rassoir.

Stiles rongea son frein et observa Tom courir vers Carter qui était toujours couché au sol, se tenant les côtes, il regarda Scott qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de l'arbitre pour arrêter le match mais rien n'y fit. Tom fonça dans l'adversaire avec force et le propulsa plus loin, ensuite il tendit la main à Carter qui le regarda effaré avant de la prendre et de se relever difficilement.

\- Ça c'est mon pote ! Cria Stiles, debout le point en l'air.

\- Tocard ! Cet abrutit ne sais pas jouer ! Lança toujours le même homme.

\- Je vais me le faire… Cracha Stiles avant de faire demi-tour sur lui-même et de monter les marches jusqu'à cet imbécile.

\- Stiles, stop !

Derek l'attrapa une nouvelle fois mais avec cette fois ci avec l'aide de Jenks.

\- Du calme Lieutenant…

Et contre toute attente ce fut Georges Brody qui mit une droite au mauvais esprit sportif sous le regard ahurit des spectateurs ! Stiles en fut soulagé et fier, il observa Tom qui regardait son père avec fascination. Puis quand le public se mit à décompter le temps restant… 10, 9, 8… Tom prit son élan et couru vers le but….7, 6, 5, 4…. Il shoota le plus fort possible…. 3,2… Et marqua !

\- YEAH ! Hurlèrent Stiles et Scott en même temps, tout le public applaudit. Tom fut soulevé du sol par ses coéquipiers, porté en triomphe il rayonnait de fierté, il avait réussi, il n'était plus le gamin chétif qui ne servait à rien, et quelque part, Stiles se vit à sa place l'espace d'une seconde, ému. Quand Tom fut de nouveau au sol, une jolie fille blonde vénitienne avec des pompons vint vers lui et lui enleva son casque avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Toute la bande siffla et Tom tourna la tête vers eux, Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil en lui signant du pouce et Tom lui retourna son geste complètement heureux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la plage après une heure de route, La Torche se fit un plaisir de faire le feu, Aiden aida Lydia avec les grillades et les autres buvaient déjà une bière fraîche, félicitant Scott pour ce match remarquable.

Une fois le feu à son comble, tous trinquèrent en l'honneur de Tom qui devaient être en train de faire la fête avec ses nouveaux amis.

\- En tout cas les gars, c'était génial de vous rencontrer ! Poulet leva son verre

\- Vous devez vraiment partir ? Demanda Ethan

\- Oui, j'ai ma petite femme qui m'attend. Dit Jenks

\- Moi je n'ai pas de femme ! Mais ma mère va me tuer si je ne rentre pas !

Tout le monde se mit à rire aux paroles de Poulet. La Torche n'ajouta rien, lui personne ne l'attendait, et ça Stiles le savait très bien. Il préféra changer de sujet avant que l'on ne lui pose de question et lança les premières grillades sur le feu, ils s'amusaient et Lydia avait apporté un poste de musique et ils en profitèrent. Scott nota que Derek et Stiles n'étaient jamais vraiment très loin l'un de l'autre, il vit qu'Ethan les observait aussi et il s'en approcha pour chuchoter juste pour eux deux.

\- Je pense que nous avons réussi. Sourit Scott

\- Ouep' ! On est doué !

Il lui proposa sa bière et Scott trinqua avant qu'ils n'en burent une gorgée. Le lendemain, les au-revoirs étaient de mise sur les quais de la gare routière. Stiles salua chaleureusement chacun de ses amis, se promettant de prendre soin l'un de l'autre, Stiles insista auprès de Kévin pour qu'il n'hésite pas à l'appeler s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, qu'il pouvait revenir quand il le souhaitait. Il l'en remercia, leur lien était un peu plus fort qu'avec Jenks et Poulet, ils avaient survécu à ses quatre années ensemble et dès le début, chacun avait accepté le silence de l'autre.

\- S'ils appellent… iras-tu ? Demanda Jenks

\- Je te le dirai le moment venu…

Il accepta qu'il ne le sache pas, lui-même avait une femme et il préférait l'idée de construire une famille plutôt que de se projeter dans une nouvelle guerre, mais comme il en a souvent entendu parler, l'appel patriotique était parfois plus fort, et souvent des familles se déchiraient parce que ces hommes et ces femmes ne vivaient plus que pour protéger leur pays.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà une meute à protéger Stiles… Tu as ta propre guerre à mener, ne vas pas aux devants de celle qui ne te concerne pas.

Stiles se demanda si Jenks n'avait pas deviné la nature de sa famille. Mais il n'ajouta rien et le serra dans ses bras avant de le voir monter dans le bus, bientôt le véhicule quitta leur vue et Beacon Hill.

\- Aller ! Ma mère nous attend ! Lança Scott Mélissa se doutait que les adieux aller être difficiles pour Stiles, alors elle avait invité tous ses amis pour le déjeuner.

Alors les quatre loups, Lydia et Stiles prit la direction de la maison familiale de Scott. Mais à peine à quelques mètres de la maison, Scott renifla l'air et détecta l'odeur d'Isaac mélangé avec autre chose, plus il s'approchait de chez lui et plus l'odeur était forte. Derek assis à l'arrière se redressa reconnaissant la seconde odeur.

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stiles inquiet

\- Isaac

\- Et Catherine… Scott accéléra parlant aux jumeaux, qui les suivaient, de la présence d'Isaac et Cat' dans le coin. Ils pilèrent devant la maison de sa mère et tous sortir rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Scott entra le premier, Stiles le suivant de près, leurs parents étaient là, sûrement en danger.

\- Maman ! Maman !

\- Papa ? Ils fouillèrent tous la maison, mais Derek qui avait déjà scanné le bruit de leurs cœurs, affirma qu'ils n'étaient pas là, il ressentait la peur dans la maison, des traces de bagarre notables dans la cuisine et le salon, des griffes s'étendaient sur les murs comme un avertissement…

\- Scott, Stiles ! La voix d'Aiden les firent courir dans le salon, à coup de griffes sur le mur était écrit « Là où tu aurais dû y rester ».

Tous étaient figés devant cette note clairement destiné à Stiles qui murmura…

\- Eichen House…

**OoOoO**

**OUh la lalla de l'action !**

** je vous poste la suite de suite :)**

**C**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : **

Stiles sorti et monta dans la voiture de Scott, celui ci eu à peine le temps de monter ainsi que Derek, les jumeaux et Lydia prirent la leur et le suivirent. Stiles freina devant la maison de son père. Il descendit de voiture et couru comme un dingue dans la maison, il monta au grenier et souleva une malle appartenant à son père, plus jeune il lui avait interdit de l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur s'y trouvait son uniforme de l'armée, et une arme similaire au Colt SMG qu'il portait il y a encore quelques mois, il le chargea comme un automate, l'observa longuement d'un œil expert, il trouva un gilet par balle et décida de le prendre aussi, histoire d'éviter les coups de griffes et il redescendit rejoindre les autres qui attendait dans la voiture.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Cria Scott

\- Elle est à mon père.

Il redémarra et cette fois prit la direction de chez eux. Cette fois-ci tout le monde monta dans leur appartement et Stiles entra dans sa chambre suivi par Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il tenta de masquer sa nervosité, mais voir Stiles en mode combat le faisait flipper.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas, il prit une ceinture en scratch dans son sac et l'attacha à sa cuisse, il ouvrit sa commode, prit un couteau et plusieurs chargeur, il sortit son arme dans le dos de son pantalon et s'assura que celle-ci était bien chargé et prête à l'emploi, il l'a mis en place à sa cuisse, prit le colt SMG dans sa main et ressorti de la chambre en doublant Derek. Il s'arrêta devant les visages sous tensions devant lui. Il souffla.

\- Faites vos truc de loup, mais laissez-moi Isaac ! On a un compte à régler…

\- Stiles… Lydia le regarda implorant, elle entendait toutes ses voix autour d'elle, comme elle ne les avait plus entendues depuis quatre ans…

\- Tu dois rester ici Lydia. Lui dit-il

A son visage froid et déterminé elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait rien ajouter, et supplia les garçons de faire attention à eux. Rapidement elle se retrouva seule dans l'appartement, dans le couloir Scott et les jumeaux descendirent alors que Derek retint Stiles par le bras.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide… s'il te plait

\- C'est mon père et Mélissa

\- Je sais… fais juste attention Stiles l'embrassa pour le calmer et reprit sa course dans les escaliers, Derek souffla et le suivi.

Un instant plus tard, leurs véhicules étaient garés devant les grilles morbides de l'ancien asile. Aujourd'hui les lieux étaient abandonnée, après le massacre d'i ans, le maire avait tout fait fermer avec l'aide de John. Les loups pouvaient encore sentir les vieilles traces de sang, l'odeur de la peur et de la colère, de la tristesse et de la folie…

Chacun en eu la chair de poule. Stiles entra le premier, arme au point s'assurant de la sécurité des lieux, les loups devaient le prévenir dès qu'une odeur les interpellerait. Une fois dans le hall, deux couloirs se tenaient face à eux, les jumeaux prirent à droite et Scott prit à gauche suivit pas Stiles, Derek ne voulant pas le lâcher le suivit. Stiles pouvait sentir ses propres battements de cœur dans son pouce et son index, tous les deux figés sur la détente et la crosse.

Il comptait mentalement chaque pulsation, cela lui permettait de se concentrer, l'électricité étant coupé, ils durent avancer dans une faible luminosité, seulement dut aux fenêtres, Scott et Derek furent surprit de ne pratiquement pas entendre les pas de Stiles, il semblait marcher sur du coton, il était furtif et silencieux…

Ils tombèrent vers un escalier qui montait sur plusieurs étages, Stiles se souvenait avoir pris cet escalier, il se souvenait de ce patient qui s'était suicidé en sautant pour se pendre, ses derniers paroles raisonnants encore. Ils montèrent toujours en silence, Derek mis ses mains sur l'épaule des deux garçons, il avait sentir l'odeur d'Isaac. Ils comprirent le message et Scott et Derek se changèrent en loup, toutes pointes dehors. De leur côté les jumeaux avançaient prudemment, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou d'une seule odeur. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit caractéristique de deux cœurs affolés, John et Mélissa n'étaient pas loin d'eux. Ils se changèrent et leurs sens furent en éveils, ils ouvrirent une porte quand ils surent que les deux humains étaient là, Mélissa et John étaient attachés l'un à l'autre sur des chaises, dos à dos.

Ils voulurent les détacher mais un grognement profond les fit se retourner. Catherine était là, leur grognant dessus de façon rageuse. Mais les jumeaux ne se démontèrent pas, ils attaquèrent. Stiles, Scott et Derek entendirent clairement un grognement de loup.

\- Catherine… Murmura Derek

\- Les jumeaux ! Scott voulu les rejoindre, ils faisaient partie de sa meute, ils devaient les protéger

\- Scott ! A ta place je ne m'inquiéterais pas d'elle, mais d'Isaac… Ça fait quatre ans qu'il accumule sa rage, il sera plus dur à battre. Lui dit Derek une main sur le bras.

Ils ne firent pas attention que Stiles avait continué d'avancer, pas le temps de papoter. Derek grogna et parti le rejoindre, suivi par Scott. Mais ils furent coupé dans leur élan par Isaac qui leur barrait le chemin. Il avait le regard féroce et sa bouche bavait de colère, ses yeux bleus flashèrent contrastant avec le miel qu'ils avaient connu. Scott tenta bien de le raisonner mais il s'en fichait royalement. Derek ne se fit pas prier et lui sauta dessus en hurlant. Ce son fit se retourner Stiles qui pointa son arme sur le groupe, il fut saisi quelques secondes de voir Derek se battre contre lui, et plus encore quand Isaac lui rendit ses coups et qu'il l'envoya traverser un mur pour atterrir dans une chambre maintenant vide. Scott se lança à son tour, il ne cherchait pas à le frapper mais à le bloquer pour lui parler.

\- Isaac ! C'est nous… Arrête

\- La ferme McCall. Grogna le frisé

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Isaac !

Il évita de justesse un revers de ses griffes dans son abdomen. Stiles fonça dans le tas et se laissa glisser à terre, pour shooter dans les jambes du loup trop concentré à se battre avec Scott. Le frisé chuta en arrière et Stiles se dépêcha de lui grimper sur le torse.

\- Isaac ! Arrête !

Mais voir son visage donna une rage indescriptible au loup frisé qui hurla avant de le faire voler par-dessus sa tête. Stiles se réceptionna en roulade et reprit son équilibre. Il recula sur Colt dans son dos grâce à la lanière de sécurité et prit son SIG dans les mains. Il tira dans chaque mollet, Isaac hurla et tomba à genoux au sol. Derek et Scott le maintinrent par les bras et Stiles se plaça derrière lui, enserrant sa tête et son cou entre ses bras pour l'immobiliser.

\- Isaac, écoute-moi !

\- Non… Je vais te tuer ! Cracha-t-il de rage

\- Tu me tueras après si tu le souhaite ! Mais avant (_il ignora le regard affolé de Derek et celui de Scott_) tu vas m'écouter !

Il serra sa prise sur la tête, même si en temps normal, il aurait pu s'y soustraire, les deux balles dans le mollet l'empêchaient de cicatriser, donc de bouger les jambes.

\- Allison est morte ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que chaque jour qui passe n'est pas une torture pour moi !

A ses mots le loup hurla davantage, la haine suintait de chaque partie de son corps. Les loups durent resserrer leur prise pour ne pas qu'ils le lâche.

\- Elle est morte à cause de toi !

\- Non ! Elle est morte pour sauver des vies Isaac ! Elle s'est sacrifiée parce que c'était dans sa nature « _protéger ceux que ne peuvent le faire eux même_ » ! Souviens-toi Isaac ! Si ça n'avait pas été moi, elle l'aurait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'Allison était comme ça, parce qu'elle aurait tout fait pour sauver la vie des autres, la mienne, la tienne, tout le monde ! Alors cesse de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui aurait été inévitable Isaac.

Il put dire qu'Isaac lâchait prise quand sa tête se fit plus légère, Derek et Scott sentirent ses bras se détendre et firent un signe à Stiles pour lui confirmer qu'il se calmait.

\- Isaac… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir non plus si la morsure n'a pas fonctionné… Lui dit Derek, comprenant qu'il avait été à sa place il y a de cela bien des années

\- Elle aurait préféré mourir que de laisser le Nogitsune la consumer et faire le mal autour de lui. Ajouta Scott

\- Isaac… Nous l'aimions tous, et aucun de nous n'a voulu cette fin… Conclu Stiles avant de relâcher sa prise, lui laissant une chance de prouver qu'il avait changé.

Les deux loups firent de même et Isaac tomba en avant les deux bras le soutenant, il pleura et ses épaules furent prises de spasmes incontrôlables. Il revoyait encore et toujours son visage angélique maculé de sang noir, il la revit tousser, une douleur indescriptible dans les yeux. Ses supplices pour qu'il en termine… pour qu'elle cesse d'avoir mal…

Derrière lui, Scott laissa couler ses larmes alors que Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, il se contenta de s'approcher sous le gourou de Derek et posa une main sur son dos pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Un hurlement leur fit lever la tête, comme un écho dans les murs.

\- Aiden !

\- Ethan ! Une fois sûr qu'Isaac allait mieux, Derek lui proposa de retirer les balles des mollets, il y planta ses longues griffes et sous les cris douloureux d'Isaac, il retira les deux balles et les jeta au sol, les mollets du frisé cicatrisèrent sous leurs yeux et ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Scott se plaça devant lui, son regard rouge se planta dans le sien.

\- Est-ce que tu es avec nous ? Isaac renifla, son sourire d'ange avait disparu mais son regard était redevenu plus doux, il réfléchit et regarda Stiles, il ne ressentait plus cette même haine qu'avant, il avait pu entendre dans le timbre de sa voix sa douleur, et la vérité de ses propos…

\- Oui…

\- Ok, on y va ! Lança Scott, pressé de retrouver sa mère et John Isaac regarda Derek et Stiles qui se tenaient côte à côte, Catherine semblait avoir raison et rien que pour ça, ils devraient vraiment se méfier d'elle.

\- Derek… ta meuf est complètement cinglée…

\- C'est plus ma meuf. Dit-il d'une voix froide

Ils coururent vers le deuxième couloir et rapidement ils virent le corps d'Aiden traverser un mur pour atterrir dans le couloir, il se releva en s'ébrouant du plâtre et vit ses amis arriver avec Isaac. Scott lui murmura que tout allait bien et Aiden regarda Derek.

\- Ta copine est tarée…

Il hurla et retourna aider son père Stiles et Derek murmurèrent en même temps qu'elle n'était plus sa copine et cela aurait pu faire rire Scott dans d'autre condition.

**oOoOoOo**

**Suite -**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18 :**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, John et Mélissa étaient couchés au sol, toujours attachés aux chaises, ils avaient été bousculés par Aiden lorsque la furie l'avait jeté d'un coin à un autre, Mélissa semblait inconsciente alors que John tenté toujours de détacher ses liens. Stiles leur couru dessus alors que Scott et Derek aidèrent les jumeaux.

\- Papa ! Est-ce que ça va ? Il coupa les liens à l'aide de son couteau

\- Oui, oui ! Mélissa, elle…

Il détacha son père puis s'occupa de la mère de Scott, Stiles lui tapota la joue pour la réveiller, elle papillonna plusieurs fois avant de redresser la tête, du sang coulait de son front mais dans l'ensemble elle semblait juste sonné. John prit la relève et Stiles se releva pour faire face à l'ancienne copine de Derek.

\- Je vais me la faire ! Hey Blondie ! Cria-t-il se saisissant de son SIG et de la mettre en joue.

Les loups de sa meute s'arrêtèrent et Catherine se tourna vers lui le regard plus mauvais encore. Stiles tira une première fois dans son épaule, il aurait pu tirer directement dans le cœur ou encore entre les deux yeux, mais il voulait la voir tomber avant. Elle siffla au recul mais ne perdit pas sa fierté. Elle se contenta de lui hurler dessus.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait sale petit humain ! Elle montra l'ensemble de la pièce d'un geste large de la main.

\- On dirait que tu as su faire ça toute seule connasse ! Il tira une nouvelle fois dans l'autre épaule.

Elle tituba de nouveau en arrière mais se remit droite rapidement.

\- Ne vois-tu pas le malheur que tu causes autour de toi ? (_Elle se mit à rire._) Tu aurais dû rester là-bas et ne jamais revenir ! Tu sembles être un monstre d'égoïsme Genim Stilinski… Tu fais souffrir le monde autour de toi causant mort et destruction, tu ne te soucis pas de ce que les autres ont pu ressentir… (_Elle eut un rictus et même si Stiles savait qu'elle essayait de le toucher mentalement, il ne put qu'enregistrer chaque mot sortant de sa bouche immonde_). C'est moi qui ait remit Derek sur le droit chemin ! C'est moi ! Nous aurions dû nous marier… je serai devenu Alpha à mon tour !

\- C'est une chose impossible Cat'… Murmura Derek

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a dit… Mais là n'est pas la question mon chéri…

Après lui avoir adressé un doux regard elle revint sur Stiles qui ne lâchait pas son arme, elle voyait bien que les mots l'avaient touché, alors elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Les autres loups regardaient leur duel, Scott voyait bien dans son regard qu'il doutait, il doutait de lui-même.

\- Stiles ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle ne cherche qu'à te déstabiliser…

\- Non Genim… Et rien qu'à cause de toi, je tuerai chaque membres de ta famille, j'éliminerai toute ta meute, j'…

Stiles ne put se retenir et lui colla une balle sur le bord de l'oreille. Elle tomba au sol et il bouscula les loups pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle, plaquant son canon contre son front, son regard tremblait de rage, en colère d'avoir menacé sa famille, ses amis… toute sa vie en somme.

Derek voulu le retenir mais Isaac le fit à sa place mettant sa main sur son arme.

\- La colère te bouffera toute ta vie Stiles… Et si tu le fais sous influence, jamais tu ne remontras… crois-moi… Il avait parlé d'une voix douce et cela paru fonctionner. Il lui mit juste un coup de crosse sur le visage et sa tête tourna sur le côté sous le choc. Il se releva le souffle court et rangea son arme contre sa cuisse. Les jumeaux l'encerclèrent et Scott couru jusque sa mère qu'il examina minutieusement.

\- Ça va mon chéri… ne t'inquiète pas

\- Je suis désolé maman…

Il l'embrassa et prit John dans ses bras. Derek prit son homme dans ses bras et Stiles se permit de souffler posant sa tête contre son épaule. Isaac alla vers Scott d'un pas hésitant, tête baissé.

\- Scott… Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû partir comme ça, j'aurai du te parler…

\- Oui Isaac, tu auras du venir me voir, nous aurions pu surmonter ça ensemble… mais tu es là maintenant.

\- Tu es toujours mon Alpha ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu le veux toi aussi Scott sourit et prit Isaac dans une accolade amicale et pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, Isaac put enfin respirer et voir autre chose que la colère et le noir autour de lui.

A la vue de Stiles et Derek enlacé, Catherine devint ingérable, elle balança les jumeaux sans ménagement et se rua sur Stiles qui se retourna au même moment où elle le prit à la gorge pour le lever du sol, mais avec ses réflexes militaires, il se saisit de son couteau et le planta sous son bras au point de saignement le plus fort. Elle ne put rien faire qu'une giclée de sang éclaboussa le mur. Il planta une seconda tout aussi rapidement à moins d'un centimètre de la première ce qui l'empêcha de cicatriser. Elle se vida de son sang en tombant au sol lourdement, le regard clair se voilant doucement. Stiles recula en toussant et les loups se ruèrent sur lui, les jumeaux se relevèrent et déglutir quand ils virent tout ce sang couler sans retenu.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne se relèverait plus, Stiles récupéra son couteau et l'essuya sur son pantalon avant de le ranger.

\- Je crois qu'elle arrêtera de me faire chier ! Scott le regarda perplexe.

\- Depuis quand tu joues les Rambo ?

\- Depuis que je me suis fait prendre à la gorge par un cinglé idéaliste…. Avec elle ça fait déjà trois fois. Dit-il calmement.

Finalement ils sortirent tous de là et emmenèrent Mélissa et John à l'hôpital, sans oublier de prévenir Lydia qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre là-bas. La semaine suivante Stiles était dans sa chambre préparant un sac, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule. Son père babillait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sans que Stiles n'ait pu en placer une. Étonnant ?

\- Oui papa… Mais…

Derek était allongé sur le lit et l'observait mettre des sous-vêtements dans le fond, quelques débardeurs. Stiles changea le téléphone de côté et regarda Derek avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Promis papa, je serais rentré avant le mariage… oui ! Il mit le téléphone dans sa main et demanda à Derek ou était son sac, il lui répondit dans l'entrée et Stiles continua son sac, couteau, arme ainsi que ses médicaments pour dormir.

\- Bon papa… papa ! Faut que je te laisse, le bus part dans 30 minutes et mon sac n'est pas terminé ! Oui, je t'aime et je t'appelle dès que nous sommes arrivé, ok, embrasse Mélissa pour moi. Bye

Il raccrocha et souffla, il n'avait jamais vu son père si inquiet. Pourtant il ne partait que pour quelques jours ! Il se dépêcha de terminer son sac et cette fois, sans le portable il le fit en quelques minutes. Il put enfin souffler et regarda Derek qui lui souriait de voir tout ça. Alors Stiles fronça les sourcils et le menaça.

\- Quelque chose te fait rire ? Fais gaffe Hale, je peux encore y aller seul !

\- Pas question ! Il se redressa et attrapa son lieutenant par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, puis recula son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce voyage est important pour toi, il l'est donc tout naturellement aussi pour moi. Je vais venir avec toi et nous feront ça ensemble.

\- Ok…

Stiles l'embrassa à son tour et il sortir de l'appartement. En fait, Stiles avait enfin accepté la mort de Mitchell, la mort d'Allison et tous les malheurs qui en découlaient. Il avait parlé longuement avec Isaac, mettant carte sur table leur sentiments, ils avaient pleuraient mais une fois sur la tombe d'Allison, la tension avait enfin disparu, une brise leur avait soufflé le visage et ils avaient souri. Allison ne leur en voulait pas… Alors aujourd'hui Scott devait les conduire à la gare routière, Stiles allait rendre la plaque de Mitchell à Sheila, elle habitait à deux heures de route en bus, ils avaient prévus de dormir à l'hôtel en arrivant et d'aller voir Sheila le lendemain matin, leur prochain bus était dans la soirée et Scott viendrait les récupérer. Ils ne partaient donc que deux jours mais John avait cette peur au ventre que son fils ne rentre de nouveau que dans 4 ans.

\- Tu m'appelles hein ? Questionna Scott inquiet devant le bus.

\- Mais oui idiot ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler ! En plus Derek vient avec moi. Stiles rit

\- Mouai…

Scott prit son ami dans ses bras et salua Derek avant de les laisser monter dans le bus. Il les regarda partir jusqu'à ce que le bus ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Le trajet fut long et silencieux, Stiles était assis contre la fenêtre, il observait ce paysage qu'il avait vu en revenant, dans un état d'esprit assez perturbé, ses oreilles avaient bourdonné tout le long, comme s'il pouvait encore entendre le bruit des bombardements ou des cris des populations. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait juste sentir les doigts de Derek dans sa main gauche, ils avaient chacun un écouteur dans une oreille. Derek avait fermé les yeux, mais seulement pour se concentrer sur le souffle de son homme, sur les pulsations de ses doigts, sur son odeur… il en oublia même tous les gens autour de lui, lui qui n'aimait pas la foule, dans ce bus il était servi.

A leur arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel, Stiles appela son père puis Scott et enfin Lydia, Derek se chargea des jumeaux, et Isaac. N'ayant pas faim, ils restèrent dans leur chambre et cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, parfois urgente, parfois lascive… mais toujours en gémissant et en murmurant leur nom du bout des lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent nu et emmêlés au-dessus des draps, la chaleur de Derek servant de couverture pour eux deux. Le lendemain, Stiles était nerveux, il mit son uniforme officiel, laissant apparaître ses médailles et son insigne. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand il ferma le dernier bouton. Derek vint l'aider en silence se postant devant lui, il le ferma avec douceur et s'assura que la chemise et la cravate était bien mise. Stiles souffla en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Hey… Ça va aller Stiles

\- Ouai…

Il croisa finalement son regard et Derek lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui où il laissait voir ses jolies dents, putain ouai, Derek avait une dentition parfaite… Il sourit pour lui-même de sa propre remarque et l'embrassa avant de retourner vers le lit et prendre sa casquette et la chaîne avec la médaille de Mitchell, quand il l'eu retiré ce matin, un nouveau poids c'était enlevé de ses épaules, mais un autre c'était logé dans son estomac.

Ils arrivèrent en taxi devant la maison de Sheila, une grande maison blanche avec un jardin et un arbre magnifique sur la devanture. Il demanda au chauffeur d'attendre et demanda à Derek s'il pouvait rester dans la voiture, celui-ci accepta avec un sourire et lui souhaita bon courage. Stiles sortie du véhicule et avança dans l'allée, se disant que son second ne la passera plus jamais, plus il avançait et plus il regardait cet arbre aux branches solides, imaginant une cabane, celle qu'il aurait construit à son retour… Mais rapidement, il frappa à la porte et souffla pour se donner du courage. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa paraître une femme au visage fatigué, un petit garçon sur la hanche. Stiles cessa de respirer une seconde et se reprit, une main sur le front il salua la veuve.

\- Lieutenant Genim Stilinski Madame…

\- Stiles…

Il fut surprit qu'elle connaisse son surnom et la regarda un peu perdu. Elle lui sourit de façon encourageante et il sursauta en mettant sa main dans sa poche et en sortie la « Dog Tag » lentement. Il aurait voulu la garder, il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à lui rendre… Une larme perla au coin de son œil et quand il releva la tête, il lui tendit la main pour lui rendre la médaille. Sheila la prit tremblante, regardant ses inscriptions.

**MICKAEL MITCHELL 29/02/1992 **

**31998327CA **

Elle ravala ses larmes et la serra contre elle.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas être venu plus tôt Madame.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, posa son fils lui demandant d'aller jouer dans le salon. Elle se tourna vers Stiles et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Elle se laissa pleurer et Stiles referma ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Il vous admirer énormément Stiles…

\- Il était le meilleur Madame, de nous tous.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser l'humidité de ses yeux, quand il les ouvrit il put voir une photo de Mitchell sur le guéridon de l'entrée, il était souriant et heureux avec sa femme et son fils, Dieu que la vie était cruelle de laisser partir ces hommes et ces femmes qui s'étaient battu pour protéger les leurs… Elle le lâcha et il la salua formellement avant de remonter dans le taxi.

Derek demanda au chauffeur de partir et il prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne, le laissant tranquille.

**OoOoO**

**Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre :D**

**Allez la suite -**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dernier pour ce soir :)**

**Chap 19 :**

\- Non papa, sérieux faut que tu te détendes là, parce que quand je vois ta tête là, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se mette à exploser, il va y avoir du sang partout et tu sais que le sang est très difficile à ravoir hein ? Stiles massa les épaules de son père derrière lui, le laissant se regarder dans le miroir, son père tenta un sourire crispé mais son fils ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- C'est ce que tu appelles te détendre ? Il le lâcha et se mit à côté de lui.

Ils s'observèrent tous les deux dans le miroir, tous les deux habillés dans un costume noir très élégant, John une chemise blanche avec une rose rouge dans la poche avant de sa veste. Stiles une chemise rouge avec une rose blanche. John ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son fils était magnifique, grand et fort, que sa mère serait fière de lui.

\- C'est moi qui porte du rouge ! Cria-t-il faussement désabuser pour le dérider.

\- C'est Mélissa qui a choisi, tu le sais….

\- Oui, oui… pour les yeux Alpha de Scott je sais… moi j'ai les yeux whisky il paraît ! Tu ne pouvais choisir cette couleur ? Franchement…

\- Le whisky n'est pas une couleur Stiles ! Rit son père

\- Peut-être mais le rouge est clairement pas ma couleur… Marmonna-t-il pour la forme.

Mais bon, son père semblait s'être détendu, alors il arrêta de râler sur le choix de sa chemise, parce qu'après tout, il avait vu Derek avec la même ce matin et il était à baver dedans.

\- Alors fini de te coiffer Bro' ? Demanda Scott en venant ébouriffer les cheveux de Stiles.

\- Wow ! On ne touche pas !

Il s'assura que ses mèches tenaient et il regarda Scott refaire son nœud de cravate qu'il se baladait ouverte depuis ce matin.

\- Tu as quel âge Scott ? Il se mit devant lui et lui fit sa cravate

\- Stiles ! Téléphone !

Il termina le nœud et regarda dans le couloir, Ethan venait de crier. Qui pouvait bien appeler un samedi matin ? Bref, il descendit en croisant Derek dans le couloir, il avait un regard sombre et une vilaine ride sur le front. Stiles s'arrêta dans son élan et le regarda inquiet.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien… Tu devrais aller prendre cet appel. Dit-il platoniquement

\- Ok…( _Il le regarda une dernière fois inquiet et arriva en quelques secondes dans le salon de son père._) Stilinski j'écoute ? La voix qu'il entendit dans le combiné lui fit se mettre au garde à vous dans un réflexe militaire.

Ethan et Aiden le regardèrent et rapidement Scott et Derek furent dans le salon à écouter la conversation.

\- Lieutenant Genim Stilinski. L'US Army rappelle les volontaires pour une mission d'extraction de 6 mois classée secret défense.

\- Oui Monsieur

\- Tous les volontaires sont appelés à rejoindre la base de Sacramento lundi matin 4 : 00. Une réponse est impérative pour 18 : 00.

\- Oui Monsieur

L'interlocuteur raccrocha mais Stiles resta avec le combiné collé à l'oreille encore un bon moment. Le moment qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver et chacun dans la pièce attendirent le souffle coupé qu'il réagisse. Et sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'ils attendaient.

\- Ne dites rien à mon père…

\- Stiles… Est-ce que tu vas… est-ce que tu vas y aller ? Demanda Scott se mettant à côté de lui alors qu'il raccrocha le combiné Stiles ne sut répondre et regarda son ami, son frère, sans avoir la réponse à sa question.

Derek préféra sortir prendre l'air dehors et il claqua la porte en sortant, Stiles en sursauta mais fut incapable de courir après lui. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu que ce jour risquait d'arriver. Le portable d'Aiden sonna, il prit l'appel et annonça qu'elles étaient prêtes et qu'il était temps d'y aller. Alors Stiles regarda Scott une dernière fois et monta les escaliers pour appeler son père.

\- Hé ! Papa, il est l'heure ! Tu es prêt ? Son père tenait une photo de lui et de sa mère dans le jardin, John les avaient pris en cachette préférant les moments naturels que les poses dénaturées. Il reposa la photo et fit le plus grand sourire à son garçon.

\- On y va !

\- Super !

Stiles afficha son plus beau sourire et ils montèrent tous dans les voitures direction la chapelle de Beacon Hill. Stiles prit le volant de la voiture de Scott, son père à ses côtés, Derek et Scott derrière, les jumeaux et Isaac dans la voiture suivante.

Derek avait le visage tourné vers la route et Stiles l'observait dans le rétroviseur, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui parler, pas devant son père. C'était sa journée, il le méritait, alors il était hors de question qu'il la lui gâche en lui annonçant que son fils risquait de repartir en guerre. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chapelle, déjà plusieurs invités étaient là, notamment les collègues de John et ceux de Mélissa, certains habitants de Beacon Hill aussi. Il s'agissait quand même du mariage du shérif et de l'infirmière en chef de la ville !

\- Stiles !

Tom approcha avec sa petite amie

\- Hé ! Mon pote, comment va ?

\- Super, je te présente Mallory, Mallory, Stiles.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Stiles luit fit un clin d'œil et il reporta son attention sur Tom, heureux de le voir sourire et garder une tête haute.

Le prêtre les pressa pour se mettre en place et Stiles appela son père en s'excusant auprès de Tom. Ils s'installèrent devant l'autel, Stiles le premier témoin, suivi de Derek, Ethan, Aiden et Isaac. Ce dernier avait été surpris d'avoir sa place dans ce cortège, mais il avait eu une conversation longue de plusieurs heures avec John et il en était ressorti différent. Scott attendait sa mère à l'entrée avec impatience et quand elle arriva enfin dans une voiture avec chauffeur et que Lydia lui ouvrit la porte, Mélissa en sortie dans une robe blanche magnifique, Scott en resta ému et lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu es magnifique maman

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus mon chéri

Lydia avança la première dans l'allée avec une robe rouge, bordé de ceinture blanche à la taille, au buste et au bas de la robe. Elle remonta jusqu'à l'autel avec un regard amoureux sur Aiden, il lui avait fait sa demande la veille, restaurant, calèche et promenade à la plage, il avait plié un genou dans le sable alors que la pleine lune brillait et se reflétait dans les vagues. Et bien sûr, elle dit oui.

La cérémonie fut élégante et simple, Scott avait donné la main de sa mère avant de se placer devant Lydia. Les amoureux ne se quittèrent pas du regard un seul instant, il fallut même que Stiles donne un coup de coude dans le dos de son père pour qu'il réagisse et prenne l'alliance qu'il était en train de lui tendre. Cela avait fait rire l'assemblée et Stiles en avait roulé des yeux. Il crut entendre une vieille femme dire qu'il ressemblait à sa mère en faisant ça et il en sourit en baissant la tête.

Quand la cérémonie fut finie, ils se rendirent tous dans les bois, direction la maison de Derek qui offrait une clairière et la place nécessaire au repas. Oh ça oui il avait râlé, refusé, mais Lydia Martin savait être convaincante quand elle voulait quelque chose. Il lui a alors accordé, mais précisant bien dans le contrat qu'il ne ferait rien, qu'elle avait intérêt à ne laisser personne entrer dans la maison hormis pour les toilettes, et qu'elle ferait le ménage. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait croisé les doigts pour la dernière règle. Non mais oh !

Les coupes servies et les petits fours présentés dans la grande tente blanche au centre de la clairière, il fut temps du discours. Les mariés étaient entourés de leurs fils et du reste de la meute. Stiles se leva, racla sa gorge et tapota une cuillère sur son verre, le faisant éclater dans sa main. Il sursauta et Scott souffla en se cachant le visage. Les invités ne savaient s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Mais Stiles était Stiles…

\- Ah ben merde… moi qui avais toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Il releva la tête et fit un sourire contrit à son père et Mélissa mimant un « désolé » qui fit rire tout le monde. Alors il observa la foule puis Derek qui souriait, même s'il pouvait voir qu'il avait toujours cette ride sur le front.

\- Alors voilà… On est là ! (_Il leva son verre vers tout le monde puis le dirigea vers Scott_) Mon pote… notre vœux a été exaucé !

\- YEAH !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et les autres rires de nouveau.

\- Je vous explique… Quand ma… mère est morte… j'ai vu mon père pleurer, travailler, dormir… mais jamais sourire, enfin, plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Et Scott… était dans la même situation. Alors un jour… nous avions quoi ? 9 ans ?

\- Il me semble ! Rit son frère

\- Et on a espéré, croisé les doigts, conjuré le sort… bref, on a tout fait pour qu'un jour, nos parents retrouvent le sourire, qu'ils aient de nouveau droit au bonheur… parce qu'il arrive un moment dans la vie, où on en a marre d'essuyer la merde, le malheur et la souffrance, on a envie de se battre, de vivre et d'aimer (_il regarda chaque membre de la meute et surtout Derek_) parce qu'au final, c'est toujours le plus important après la bataille, le retour vers un foyer aimant… Et je suis content, que notre (_il regarde Scott_) vœux soit enfin réel. Aux mariés ! Félicitations !

Tous applaudirent et Stiles embrassa ses parents et son frère alors qu'un serveur lui déposa un nouveau verre à sa place. Derek le recula pour le mettre en sécurité et quitta la table pour aller marcher un peu.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas croyable toi ! Lui dit Lydia

\- Quoi ? Dit-il Stiles perdu

\- Tu sais combien va nous coûter ce verre idiot ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Lydia !

Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la faire taire et cela marcha. Quand il l'a lâcha il vit une bague énorme autour de son doigt.

\- Lydia Elizabeth Martin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria-t-il de sa voix la plus aigüe.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que tu connaisses mon deuxième prénom ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, répond.

\- Et bien… Elle fit son air de petite vicieuse et Aiden vint se place derrière elle, un bras l'encerclant.

\- On va se marier !

Elle cria de joie devant les invités et Mélissa la prit dans ses bras excité. Et les effusions reprirent de plus belles. Stiles voulu se tourner vers Derek mais il ne trouva que du vide, il chercha parmi les invités mais il n'était toujours pas là. Il sortit alors discrètement de la tente et traversa la clairière jusqu'à la maison, il le vit entrer et il dut courir pour y arriver rapidement. Il monta à l'étage quand il constata qu'il n'était pas en bas.

**OoOoO**

**Pauvre Derekounet :( **

**Alord Stiles va-t-il repartir ?**

**La suite bientôt**

**XOXO**


End file.
